Las aventuras del Inmortal Harry Potter: El rey sabio de Poniente
by JAIMOL
Summary: Cersei bebió te de luna para evitar quedarse embarazada de Robert, pero el maestro de la muerte tiene otro plan y decide no solo salvar al niño, sino también ocupar su cuerpo para ayudar y preparar a Westeros y al mundo en la gran guerra contra los Otros.
1. El nacimiento de la esperanza

**Buenas a todos, siento mucho la tardanza en poner el primer capítulo de la continuación de la historia Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter: rehaciendo el pasado. Este fic será llamado Las aventuras del Inmortal Harry Potter: El rey sabio de Poniente. Como en cada una de mis historias al final del capítulo pondré varías notas informativas.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **EL NACIMIENTO DE LA ESPERANZA**

Para el rey Robert Baratheon aquel día se estaba haciendo eterno, a primera hora de la mañana su esposa Cersei se había puesto de parto y tras varias horas aun no había nacido su primogénito, estaba de los nervios, el nunca había querido ser rey, pero cuando Rhaegar Targaryen había secuestrado a Lyanna Stark, la mujer que amaba se decidió a derrotar y eliminar por completo a la dinastía Targaryen, le daba igual que a pesar de haber pasado ya más de un año desde el fin de la rebelión aun hubiera gente que le llamara usurpador, eso no le importaba ahora mismo, solo le importaba su futuro hijo, el futuro de la dinastía Baratheon, el futuro príncipe o princesa de los siete reinos. Era cierto que Cersei no era la mujer con la quería haberse casado, pero la casa Lannister era una de las casas que aun tenían más fuerzas y recursos dentro de los siete reinos y no quería tenerlos como enemigos. Miro a un lado y vio al hombre al que consideraba un padre, Jon Arryn, en el otro lado estaba Jaime Lannister, hermano mellizo de Cersei, más conocido como el Mata-reyes, el hombre que había roto su juramento a la guardia real al matar a Aerys Targaryen, el rey loco, padre de Rhaegar y un hombre que en los últimos años de su reinado había quemado a la gente viva, un monstruo que estaba bien muerto. En ese momento se escucho un llanto entre los gritos de dolor de Cersei por el parto, al escuchar el llanto los tres hombres se pusieron aun más nerviosos ya que deseaban saber si había sido niño o niña, en ese momento una de las mujeres que estaban atendiendo a la reina salió dando a entender que ya podían entrar, antes de eso la mujer hablo.

\- Ha sido niño majestad.

Al momento de decir eso Robert seguido por Jaime entraron en la sala, donde cansada y agotada, pero con un niño en brazos estaba Cersei Lannister sonriendo mientras miraba a su hijo, un niño con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas parecidos a los ojos de los Lannister, pero claramente sus facciones eran las de un Baratheon.

\- Esposo, hermano, quiero presentaros al futuro rey de los siete reinos.

\- ¿Has decidido un nombre esposa mía?

\- Aun no, esperaba que lo decidiéramos entre los dos.

Cersei miraba a su hermano que no dejaba de observar al niño, era normal, a pesar de todo nunca había querido tener este niño con Robert, cuando en la noche de bodas se había acostado con el rey y este le había llamado Lyanna en plena borrachera decidió que nunca de ese hombre nacería un hijo, pero ahora al tenerlo entre sus brazos tenía claro que no podía hacer nada, no le gustaba y ella hubiera querido que ese niño fuera de su hermano Jaime quien la trataba como a una reina y una dama, ellos habían estado juntos después de la noche de bodas con Robert para de esa manera hacer pensar que el hijo era de Robert, pero claramente sus planes habían fallado, ese niño era hijo de Robert, pero era su hijo y lo amaría.

\- Creo que tengo un nombre perfecto si no os importa - hablo Jaime sin dejar de mirar al niño - para llegar aquí hemos sufrido mucho, han sido muchos los contratiempos y las vidas que se han perdido, deberíamos llamarlo con un nombre que sea como una esperanza para esta nueva época.

\- ¿Que nombre estas pensando Lannister? - pregunto Robert.

\- No me gustan la familia Stark, eso no lo puedo negar, pero fue un Stark quien hace muchísimos construyo algo que aun hoy en día se recuerda, es por eso que para esta nueva era como lo fue el inicio de aquella era, propongo como nombre Brandon Baratheon, en honor a Brandon el Constructor.

\- Es una magnífica idea hermano, pues por Brandon Baratheon, el futuro rey de los siete reinos.

La noticia del nacimiento del primogénito de los reyes se extendió rápidamente por los siete reinos, el nombre de Brandon Baratheon fue nombrado en cada castillo, cada fortaleza, cada ciudad, aldea y taberna de Poniente se entero del nacimiento del niño.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, lo que ningún ser vivo sabía era que aquel niño nunca debería haber nacido, que en verdad Cersei debería haber perdido al niño en la noche de bodas, pero un poder superior había intervenido para que ese niño pudiera nacer; no habían sido los dioses antiguos de Poniente de los primeros hombres, no habían sido los siete dioses que los andalos habían impuesto cuando habían llegado al continente, quien había salvado a ese niño era un poder que en su mundo había sido llamado Harold Potter, una persona de gran poder en su mundo que había ganado el grado de Maestro de la Muerte, un rango por el que se encargaría de mantener el equilibrio en cada mundo y universo que le llamara. Ahora Harold Potter renacería como Brandon Baratheon para llevar a Poniente por buen camino para sobrevivir a la guerra que iba a tener lugar.

Ginevra Weasley se encontraba aquel día en la ciudad libre de Braavos, había aparecido hacía ya varios años cuando se había despertado estando en el cuerpo de una joven muchacha de pelo rojo de la ciudad, durante ese tiempo gracias a sus conocimientos y habilidades mágicas había conseguido una pequeña fortuna con la que podía vivir de forma bastante cómoda, una casa de un par de plantas con un jardín donde poder tener varias plantas que podía usar para pociones. Era increíble, hacía unos años había despertado en el cuerpo de una muchacha de unos doce años que iba a morir debido al hambre, una muchacha huérfana que iba a a ser usada como esclava sexual, había ocupado el cuerpo de la muchacha cuando esta había exhalado su último aliento. Cuando había ocupado el cuerpo había visto los recuerdos de la muchacha y le habían repugnado, tenía pensado castigar duramente a las personas que habían causado daño a la persona que anteriormente había ocupado el cuerpo. Durante un tiempo se dedico a estar escondida, usaba su magia para conseguir alimentos que la gente de alta alcurnia desperdiciaba, de esa manera no solo se alimentaba ella sino que ayudaba a otros pobres y vagabundos de la ciudad. Era cierto que ya antes de ocupar el cuerpo de la muchacha ella y Harold en forma de espíritu se habían enterado de la historia y costumbres del mundo donde iban a estar, pero una cosa era saber lo que les esperaba y otra era vivir la situación.

No se quedo quieta, lentamente fue consiguiendo dinero, conocidos y contactos, fue por el nombre de Ginevra Weasley, no había nadie más con ese nombre ya que lo había investigado por lo que no era problema usar el nombre que había tenido en su mundo original. Ahora tras varios años todo había cambiado, se había convertido en una hábil comerciante de la ciudad de Braavos y su fortuna cada vez iba a más, era cierto que los sectores más altos de la ciudad aun tenían sus reservas con ella, pero algunas personas del Banco de Hierro ya estaban contentas con sus actos por haber proporcionado grandes beneficios. Pero aquel día fue diferente para ella, lo había sentido en el aire, lo sabía, Harold Potter por fin había renacido en el mundo, después de tanto tiempo de espera, solo unos días después y usando sus habilidades sabía donde y quien era. Su compañero eterno había renacido como Brandon Baratheon, primer hijo de Robert Baratheon y Cersei Lannister, el heredero de Poniente, estaba claro que su amigo tenía una mejor capacidad que ella para elegir donde nacer. Tras saber del nacimiento de su amigo su pensamiento era de cruzar el mar y llegar a Desembarco del Rey, la capital de lo siete reinos, pero algo la hizo reconsiderar su acción. Se había enterado de que Willem Darry, antiguo maestro de armas del rey Aerys, estaba en la ciudad con los dos últimos miembros de la casa Targaryen, Viserys y Daenerys hijos de Aerys y Rhaella, necesitaba contactar con el hombre y conocer a los muchachos. Sabía que ahora con el nacimiento de Harold las cosas serían diferentes, no sabía que tenía planeado su amigo, pero quería estar preparada. A la casa llego ser Willem con los niños Targaryen escondidos para que nadie los reconociera.

\- Ser Willem bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

\- Gracias por su discreción e invitación señorita Weasley.

\- Y estos dos jóvenes deben ser sus altezas Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen, una de mis sirvientas los llevara a unos cuartos que he preparado, es tarde y los niños deben descansar.

Willem vio como los niños eran conducidos por una sirvienta, noto que Viserys quería haber dicho algo grosero a la mujer que los había invitado, pero claramente algo lo había detenido, era un alivió, se decía que Ginevra Weasley se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy influyente dentro de Braavos y no quería tenerla como enemiga, no solo por su habilidad para el comercio, ahora que la tenía delante veía a una joven que a pesar de su edad se la notaba inteligente, fuerte y hábil.

\- Ser Willem veo que estáis intentando cuidar lo mejor posible de los dos últimos hijos de la dinastía Targaryen, pero veo a la vez que Viserys esta desarrollando la locura por la que fue conocido Aerys, algo que me hace pensar que quizás necesitéis ayuda.

\- No os equivocáis señorita Weasley, lamentablemente el joven Viserys veía a su padre como un ejemplo a seguir, quiero que crezca diferente, pero no me veo capaz y temo que mis días estén llegando a su fin.

\- Estáis enfermo - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación - vuestra forma de moveros, vuestros andares y gestos os delatan.

\- En efecto.

\- Quizás os pueda ayudar, tengo un extenso jardín con diferentes plantas y hierbas que podría usar para curar vuestras dolencias, pero si os ayudo quiero una promesa y algo a cambio.

\- ¿De que estaríamos hablando?

\- Lo primero de todo un juramento de que no hablaríais de lo que veáis en esta casa, hay cosas de mi que no quiero que se sepan y deben permanecer en secreto.

\- Os juro por mi honor y mi vida que nunca revelare vuestros secretos.

El hombre no lo noto debido a su falta de magia, pero Ginevra que había puesto varios encantamientos y hechizos sobre la casa sabía que si el hombre la traicionaba moriría, también la casa estaba preparada con una variación del encantamiento Fidelius que Harold había creado para que toda información de la casa y de Ginevra no se pudieran revelar.

\- Vuestras palabras os honran, lo único que quiero a cambio es ayudar en la crianza de los jóvenes Targaryen, no solo para intentar cambiar al joven Viserys, sino también ayudar a crecer a la pequeña Daenerys.

\- No tengo ningún inconveniente, por lo que veo de su casa sus sirvientas están bien enseñadas y por como se mueven fue usted quien las enseño, dudo mucho que alguien más les haya enseñado.

\- Tiene usted razón, hay muchos nobles que consideran que los sirvientes solo están para trabajar y servir, pero yo considero que una persona educada y bien enseñada es de mucha ayuda, en esta casa todos y cada uno de mis sirvientes saben leer y escribir, están versados en las más básicas formas de educación y además según que sector del servició están especializados en una materia.

\- ¿Podría conocer a la gente que sirve en esta casa?

\- Ahora no, lo primero de todo quiero revisar su salud y ver como puedo ayudarle, tras eso le enseñare la casa y conocerá al servicio.

\- Me parece correcto, ¿pero como me va ayudar?

\- Tu juramente te impide hablar de lo que vas a ver, pero debe saber que la magia aun existe y yo soy una usuaria de ella, pero antes de que preguntes no es como la magia que se dice que se practica a lo largo de Essos, o la antigua magia en Poniente, mi magia viene de un lugar que nadie conoce por lo que tengo gran cantidad de habilidades, es con esa magia y aptitudes que te voy a curar.

El hombre no sabía que decir, no se hubiera esperado algo así, creía que la mujer tendría buenos contactos con los maestres del lugar, pero nunca hubiera pensado que la mujer tendría magia o que la magia siguiera viva.

\- No se asuste por lo que voy a hacer - dijo Ginevra mientras alzaba una mano haciendo que una esfera de luz apareciera - este hechizo me dirá cual es su problema de salud.

Al ver la esfera de luz aparecer de la mano de la mujer el hombre no pudo evitar un pequeño susto, pero la calidez y tranquilidad que desprendían la esfera y la mujer le relajaron, al momento sintió como la esfera entraba en su cuerpo dando una gran sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

\- Parece que no voy a tener que usar ninguna de mis plantas y pociones, mi magia bastara para curar su cuerpo, permanezca sentado ya que va a sentir un leve ardor en su interior y puede ser molesto, pero eso curara su cuerpo.

Tal y como había dicho Willem sintió un leve ardor dentro de él, quería beber para aliviarse pero algo le decía que debía permanecer quieto, tras unos segundos el dolor termino e increíblemente se sintió mucho mejor, sus dolencias habían desaparecido.

\- Ya esta curado, ahora si quiere puedo mostrarle la casa, le puedo asegurar que se va a sorprender con lo que va a ver.

\- ¿Puede darme algo de beber?

\- No hay problema, vamos para las cocinas.

El hombre se maravillo con la casa, claramente el lugar tenía magia ya que por dentro era más grande de lo que debía ser, era increíble, cuando llegaron a las cocinas el servicio se alineo para presentarse, claramente Ginevra no tenía problemas con ningún tipo de gente, se podía ver que se trataban de personas de todo tipo de lugares, también era cierto lo que había dicho, los gestos y la forma de trabajar denotaban que tenían una educación mínima y que en su trabajo eran muy hábiles. Tras las cocinas le enseño una biblioteca claramente agrandada mágicamente y que tenía gran cantidad de documentos, códices y archivos, lo llevaban un par de maestres que cada uno tenía dos aprendices.

\- El conocimiento no se trata de almacenar viejos pergaminos y códices, debemos saber de nuestro pasado para mejorar nuestro futuro, todos los que estudian aquí deben leer y comprender lo que hay guardado para ser mejores, es cierto que hay conocimientos que están ocultos y prohibidos, pero esos saberes cuando se llega a determinado nivel pueden ser desbloqueados para seguir aprendiendo.

\- ¿Que tipo de saberes hay aquí señorita Weasley?

\- De todo un poco, desde geografía e historia, pasando por cocina, herrería, mitología e incluso tácticas militares, el saber no ocupa lugar, un hombre sabio me dijo una vez que cuanto más sepas mejor sabrás anticipar y preparar lo que va a venir.

\- Unas palabras muy sabias.

Tras la biblioteca llegaron a la herrería, allí Willem pudo ver algo que le maravillo, el lugar era mejor que cualquier herrería que había visto, era llevado por un hombre y seis aprendices, pero lo que más sorprendió fue una gran cabeza de dragón hecha de metal que escupía fuego en uno de los hornos.

\- Como he dicho antes el conocimiento no ocupa lugar, gracias a eso descubrí como crear el legendario acero valyrio, tuve que usar mi magia para poder recrear las condiciones ya que para el proceso se necesita fuego de dragón.

\- Pero los dragones están extintos ¿como ha podido saber que tipo de aliento lanza un dragón?

\- Una buena pregunta, me costo bastante, fue un año de viaje cartografiando la vieja Valyria, yendo de isla en isla lentamente adentrándome en el mar Fumador, con cuidado pude llegar a los restos de Valyria, allí pude ver que a pesar del cataclismo que arraso Valyria los dragones si habían conseguido sobrevivir, hay otras criaturas increíbles, pero lo que buscaba estaba allí adelante, gracias a mi magia pude hacerme con sangre de dragón y usando mis conocimientos y artes se pudo crear la cabeza que esta usted viendo y que recrea el aliento de los dragones; también encontré varios códices que hablaban sobre la creación del acero valyrio y como forjarlo desde cero.

\- Increíble.

\- Como ve el maestre herrero tiene un eslabón de acero valyrio que demuestra que es capaz de trabajar a ese nivel, tras unos meses de aprendizaje fue capaz de volver a crear el acero valyrio desde cero.

Era increíble, se notaba que Ginevra Weasley no permitía que quien trabajase para ella fuera vago y gandul, era una mujer que respetaba el trabajo duro, el siguiente lugar que pudo ver fue lo que llamaba la sala de curas, allí no solo estaban equipados para tratar todo tipo de heridas, dolencias y enfermedades, sino que los tres maestres sanadores que llevaban el lugar cuando no estaban atendiendo heridos se dedicaban a enseñar a sus aprendices o a aprender y mejorar nuevas formas de curación, se sorprendió cuando vio a un maestre que el príncipe Rhaegal apreciaba por sus aptitudes y deseos de mejorar, el maestre Qyburn, un hombre que fue expulsado de la ciudadela por sus experimentos poco ortodoxos.

\- Maestre Qyburn, no me esperaba verlo aquí.

\- Maestre de armas Darry, es un placer volver a verlo, eso me dice que el príncipe Viserys y la princesa Daenerys están aquí.

\- En efecto, la señorita Ginevra nos ha invitado a permanecer en su hogar.

\- Para mi fue una sorpresa ser invitado, puedo seguir con mis experimentos con ciertas restricciones impuestas por la señorita Weasley, pero estoy en un sitio donde tengo un lugar donde dormir, donde no me falta comida, tengo siempre un dinero al mes para lo que yo deseé y donde mis investigaciones avanzan a buen nivel.

\- Creo que esta conversación puede seguir más adelante - dijo Ginevra - me imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar, pero si se ponen ahora no terminaremos, además, quiero mostrar al señor Willem cual va a ser su labor.

\- Por supuesto señorita Ginevra, por cierto, debe saber que los jardines han recibido las semillas que había encargado.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso maestre Qyburn, los jardines serán nuestro próximo lugar de visita.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y quedaron en hablar al día siguiente, tras eso salieron al exterior a lo que debería ser un pequeño jardín, pero que agrandado por la magia tenía la extensión de un gran bosque donde había todo tipo de arboles, flores e hierbas, era increíble, incluso podía ver que había un árbol con un rostro que parecía humano, un árbol de corazón, por otro lado se veía como también había una gran extensión de tierra para cultivos, era donde más trabajadores había visto, había cerca de dos docenas de personas trabajando los campos, vio que también había varias casas donde se imaginaba que vivían esos trabajadores, los cultivos era variados y de todo tipo, había almacenes para guardar y conservar esos cultivos, también había zonas con ganado que eran usado para telas, carnes y más bienes que daban las criaturas.

\- Este lugar fue el el que más me costo, soy poderosa en la magia, pero incluso a pesar de mi poder me vi cansada cuando agrande los jardines para convertirlos en lo que estamos viendo, hay más que no ves, más allá hay varios lagos del que se pueden sacar peces de todo tipo, otros lagos nos suministran agua para beber.

\- ¿Y como llega el agua a los cultivos?

\- Gracias a mi magia puedo hacer que llueva, puedo elegir el clima que hace en el jardín para que de esa manera a los cultivos y al bosque no les falte agua, es uno de los preparativos que use con mi magia y por eso me costo tanto, puedo hacer que llueva cuando yo quiera ciertamente, pero quería que el jardín no dependiera de mi por lo que tuve que prepararlo para que tuviera un tiempo parecido al del exterior, estuve un par de días en cama después de eso.

\- Sorprendente, pero me impresiona el árbol del corazón, nunca había visto uno tan magnífico.

\- Cuando encontré una semilla me decidí a que fuera plantado, algo dentro de mi me decía que debía hacerlo, deje que creciera y vi algo que me maravillo.

\- ¿El que vio?

\- Los cultivos, plantas y vegetación alrededor del árbol crecían más sanos y fuertes, cuando alcanzo la madurez, eso me dio la certeza que debía cuidar del árbol lo mejor que pudiera.

\- Ahora entiendo, es increíble lo que la magia bien usada puede hacer, he escuchado historias terribles de la gente, pero nunca había visto ser usada la magia para algo tan bueno.

\- Ahora solo queda ver un lugar, los cuarteles, quiero que veas la que quiero que sea tu labor.

\- ¿También hay cuarteles?

\- Pues claro, tengo buenos soldados a mi cargo, son gente hábil y leal, lo único que les faltaba era alguien de experiencia y sois la persona adecuada.

Fueron a otra zona de la casa, en otro patio exterior también agrandado por magia vio un cuartel, allí en el patio medio centenar de personas entrenaban, no solo había hombres, había alrededor de un par de docenas de mujeres también entrenando, desde tiro con arco, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso lucha a caballo, era impresionante, se notaba que eran guerreros bien entrenados algunos y los novatos aprendían de los expertos, pero por lo que veía no solo se enseñaba a luchar, también se les educaba en tácticas y estrategias de guerra, en una zona del patio había una gran mesa con la que simulaban diferentes situaciones de batalla.

\- Soldados - hablo Ginevra haciendo que se fijasen en ella - quiero que conozcan a Ser Willem Darry, antiguo maestre de armas de Aerys II, este hombre será el maestre de armas que tanto necesitamos para nuestras fuerzas.

Tanto los hombres como las mujeres saludaron de forma educada y militar al hombre, se notaba su disciplina.

\- En total cuento con ciento cincuenta soldados, ahora mismo veinte de ellos están en los muelles ya que siempre va un grupo con los envíos de mi barco.

\- ¿Viven todos aquí?

\- Una parte de ellos, los soldados tienen varias casas repartidas por la ciudad para así moverse mejor por si hubiera problemas, los soldados que suelen estar en los barcos tienen una casa al lado del puerto para de esa manera estar cerca cuando tienen que salir.

\- Señorita Weasley, estoy sorprendido de todo lo que me ha mostrado, pero le puedo asegurar que va contar con toda mi colaboración.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, le mostrare sus aposentos, estarán cerca de los cuartos de los jóvenes príncipes.

Fueron a la segunda planta de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales, vio que tanto Viserys como Daenerys ya estaban dormidos, el hombre entonces fue a sus aposentos a descansar para estar preparado para el día siguiente, una sirvienta le llevo la cena para que comiera algo, el hombre se desvistió y la mujer se llevo la ropa dejando encima de la cama ropa de dormir bastante cómoda. Willem estaba seguro que de su vida iba a ser muy diferente a partir de ahora, pero no le importaba, los príncipes estarían seguros a partir de ahora, sabía que Ginevra Weasley tendría sus propios motivos para ofrecer su ayuda, pero no veía que fueran motivos crueles o que se fuera a aprovechar en un futuro de los muchachos.

Ginevra entro en sus aposentos y dio un suspiro, miro su despacho donde tenía varios documentos que debía revisar.

\- No se que tienes planeado viejo amigo, pero intentare extender mi poder para poder ayudarte.

Tras una breve cena donde se dedico a revisar algunos documentos se fue a su cama a dormir, no se hubiera esperado acoger a los últimos descendientes de la casa Targaryen, pero estaba segura de que no iba a dejar que desaparecieran por el rencor y el odio que su padre y su hermano habían generado. Sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer ya que claramente educar a Viserys iba a ser difícil, el leve acceso que había tenido a la mente del muchacho le recordaban a su hermano Ron o a Draco Malfoy por su forma de ser. No le importaba trabajar duro, algo le decía que los dos muchachos serían clave en el futuro para el cataclismo que estaba por venir en aquel mundo.

En la capital de los siete reinos las cosas pasaban tranquilas sin saber el destino de los dos Targaryen, era cierto que el rey Robert no dejaban de pensar en los dragones que se le habían escapado, pero ahora sobre todo se dedicaba a su hijo y a los asuntos del reino, era aburrido, aquel lugar era un pozo de mentiras y embaucadores, lo único que lo animaba era ver crecer a su hijo y tener como mano del rey a Jon Arryn, el hombre que consideraba como a un padre y que les había educado a él y a su buen amigo Ned. Tras ver a su hijo durante unos segundos bajo al patio de armas donde Ser Barristan Selmy estaba entrenando junto a Ser Jaime Lannister a algunos soldados nuevos. Miro al hermano de su esposa, no sabía que pensar, el hombre había sido quien rompiendo su juramento había matado al rey loco, debido a eso el hombre se había llevado el nombre de Mata-reyes y había sido su buen amigo Ned quien lo había nombrado en primer lugar, pero también ese hombre había sido quien había sugerido el nombre de su primer hijo, proponiendo un nombre Stark a pesar de no gustarle esa familia.

\- Majestad ¿necesitáis algo?

\- No Ser Jaime, vengo de ver a mi hijo y siento que con una reunión del consejo real dentro de unas horas necesitaba relajarme y ver a los soldados futuros siempre me apasiona.

\- Quizás alguno de esos soldados se sientan más animados si pudieran tener un combate de entrenamiento contra su majestad.

\- Buena idea Lannister, buena idea.

Los soldados que habían escuchado la conversación estaban entre emocionados y aterrados, tener la oportunidad de luchar contra Robert Baratheon, el Demonio del Tridente como era llamado tras la batalla del Tridente donde Robert había matado a Rhaegar Targaryen en combate. Un soldado de las Tierras de la Tormenta se ofreció, un joven que se había alistado para emular al hombre que de su mismo lugar de origen.

\- ¿Como te llamas soldado?

\- Eric majestad, Eric Estermont su gracia.

\- Buena casa joven, mi madre era una Estermont por si no lo sabías, vamos muchacho demuestra lo que vales.

Fue un combate de entrenamiento simple, donde su majestad Robert dejaba que el joven llevara la iniciativa para ver de lo que era capaz, tras varios movimientos Robert decidió atacar y en pocos segundos el joven estaba en el suelo.

\- Bien joven, eres aun previsible en algunos movimientos, pero vas por buen camino, sigue así y llegaras lejos.

\- Gracias majestad.

Robert estuvo un rato más ayudando a practicar a los soldados antes de irse a la reunión del consejo, no le gustaba, de siempre había detestado ese tipo de trabajo, hubiera preferido irse de caza, ir a los burdeles o estar luchando.

Brandon Baratheon creció bien, era un niño sano y fuerte que no le faltaba de nada, tenía el amor de sus padres, se decía que era muy inteligente y que muy observador a pesar de la corta edad que tenía; pero claro, nadie sabía que Brandon Baratheon ya había tenido varias vidas anteriores, que había vivido en un mundo de magia, Harold Potter como era conocido en su anterior vida crecía feliz y contento, pero siempre atento al mundo que le rodeaba. Eso hizo que Tywin Lannister, padre de Cersei se fijara en él, no solo por ser su primer nieto, sino por tener una mente tan curiosa y demostrar a tan corta edad ser tan inteligente, el señor de Roca Casterly, gobernante y guardián de las Tierras del Oeste y Escudo de Lannisport vio en su nieto un gran potencial, era fuerte como un Baratheon pero su mente era como la suya, una mente inteligente, deseosa de saber, que vigilaba todo lo que le rodeaba y a todos los que le rodeaban, es por eso que hizo que tuviera la mejor educación posible, pero no solo su abuelo se fijo en su educación, Jon Arryn, la mano del rey vio en el futuro rey la posibilidad de un reino mejor, Brandon Baratheon se interesaba por la gente, por el manejo del reino, se notaba que a pesar de su corta edad sabía de las responsabilidades que tendría en el futuro; Jon veía como Robert lentamente se estaba consumiendo, como se estaba convirtiendo en una sombra del hombre que fue y por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar el declive de Robert, es por eso que concentraría sus fuerzas en el futuro rey.

A los diez años Brandon era un joven fuerte, inteligente y bastante querido por la gente, usaba su tiempo libre para ayudar a los necesitados ya fuera en persona con dinero y comida o en secreto usando su magia. Aquella mañana Brandon se levanto temprano ya que tenía pensado un largo viaje a lo largo y ancho de los siete reinos.

\- Alteza, el consejo real esta reunido.

\- Por favor tío Jaime, te he pedido muchas veces que me llames Brandon, puede que sea el futuro rey, pero somos familia.

\- Lo se sobrino, pero como se lo que te irrita te seguiré llamando alteza.

Brandon no pudo evitar reír, era cierto, puede que al principio no tuviera buen trato con el hermano de su madre, pero no le importaba, poco a poco se fue ganando su afecto y cuando pidió a este aprender a pelear su unión como familia se hizo más fuerte, cabe decir que su madre estaba en contra de que Brandon empuñara cualquier tipo de arma, pero gracias al consentimiento de su padre se le permitió, era hábil, mucho más hábil que algunos soldados jóvenes recién enrolados, claro estaba que esos soldados no tenían la experiencia de varias vidas pasadas como Harold Potter o Adriano Peverell. La reunión del consejo iba a ser breve, solo estarían su tío Stannis, uno de los hermanos por parte de su padre y Jon Arryn; su plan era explicar por donde tenía pensado viajar y los recursos que necesitaría durante su viaje.

\- Alteza, veo que tan puntual como siempre.

\- El tiempo es valioso Lord Stannis, gracias por atender esta petición.

\- ¿Ya has planeado donde tienes pensado ir? ¿cual va a ser el destino de este viaje?

\- Quiero visitar el norte, es uno de los pocos reinos a los que no he ido y es hora de conocer al buen amigo de mi padre.

\- ¿Como tienes pensado ir?

\- Quiero ir en barco, si voy a caballo aunque sea rápido puede ser un viaje muy largo, además, de esa manera quiero ver como están los mares tras el intento de la rebelión Greyjoy.

\- Entonces haré que Ser Davos prepare el barco real y que este listo para partir en dos días.

\- Gracias tío Stannis ¿hay algo que pueda hacer durante mi viaje?

\- En realidad si - fue Jon Arryn quien hablo - me gustaría que os llevaseis a Robert al norte, mi hijo necesita estar lejos de su madre para poder crecer.

\- Lord Arryn, me habéis educado y tratado como a un hijo, hicisteis lo mismo con mi padre, os puedo asegurar que llevare a vuestro hijo al norte sano y salvo.

\- Gracias por vuestras palabras, quiero que todo se haga con la mayor discreción, me temo que mi esposa Lysa Arryn no lo permitiría, también enviare un mensaje a Ned para que sepa de vuestra visita.

\- Entonces lo único que falta por hacer es preparar a los hombres que me van a acompañar, espero tío Jaime que vengáis conmigo en este viaje.

\- Pues claro sobrino, estaré listo para el viaje.

Brandon entonces salió del despacho del consejo y se fue a preparar sus cosas, pero se detuvo en la sala del rey cuando vio a su hermano menor Joffrey Baratheon molestando a una sirvienta.

\- Veo que tus modales no cambian hermano.

\- Soy el príncipe, esta estúpida se ha puesto en medio de mi camino.

\- Lo único que veo es a una sirvienta que esta haciendo su trabajo mientras el idiota de mi hermano piensa que se debería pisar el suelo donde pisa.

\- Todos deberían arrodillarse ante mi, soy Joffrey Baratheon, príncipe de los siete reinos.

\- ¿Eso piensas hermano? ¿crees que por nacer príncipe tienes derecho a todo? esta claro que no aprendes, yo lo único que veo es un mocoso arrogante que no es capaz de hacer nada por si mismo, eres la vergüenza de las casas Baratheon y Lannister.

Joffrey furioso intento atacar a su hermano mayor, fue una escena patética, como siempre Brandon dejo a su hermano en el suelo en un movimiento, Brandon que entrenaba y aprendía cada acción y movimiento estaba preparado, pero su hermano no lo estaba, Joffrey era torpe e inútil, era un vago que por ser hijo del rey se creía el mejor.

\- Otra vez igual, no te das cuenta de que es inútil, eres débil, no tienes entrenamiento, pero te puedo asegurar que puedes estar contento, voy a estar fuera durante un tiempo.

\- ¡Vete de la ciudad! - grito Joffrey desde el suelo fuera de si - ¡Aléjate de mi!

Brandon no hizo caso a los lamentos y lloros de su hermano y miro a Sandor Clegane, más conocido como El Perro y protector personal de Joffrey.

\- Clegane, quiero que durante el tiempo que este fuera vigiles a mi hermano, quiero que cuando regrese me reportes de cada acto contra la gente de la ciudad, de cada comportamiento inapropiado que tenga - dijo Brandon con voz muy seria al protector de su hermano y luego miro a Joffrey - y esto te lo digo a ti hermano para que sepas lo que te espera a mi regreso, por cada informe que me disguste de tu comportamiento sobre ti, por cada acción que cause daño a la gente, será un mes que te quitare todos y cada uno de tus privilegios, si es necesario incluso te golpeare yo mismo hasta que abandones la ciudad y no puedas volver, perderás durante esos meses todos tus privilegios como príncipe por lo que tendrás que trabajar para vivir y tener un techo donde dormir.

Joffrey estaba aterrado, su hermano otras veces le había castigado, pero ese castigo era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado, lo peor era que sabía que Clegane lo tendría vigilado ya que al contrario que a él si lo respetaba. Esta vez ni la intervención de su madre, la reina, le salvaría del castigo de su hermano, la mirada seria que tenía Brandon le daba miedo y sabía que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Brandon no odiaba a su hermano, en realidad lo único que quería era que viera que su camino no era el correcto, pero nada servía, su madre lo único que hacia era mimarlo y permitir que hiciera lo que quisiera, además, como su padre no hacia nada para educarlo y lo ignoraba bastante a menudo no tenía ninguna disciplina. En ese momento su madre apareció por un pasillo como siempre a proteger a como ella lo llamaba su león dorado.

\- Joffrey vete a tus aposentos - dijo Cersei con su mejor tono de voz - yo hablare con tu hermano.

Brandon miro a su madre, sabía lo que le iba a pedir, no necesitaba usar legeremancia en ella para saber, pero no iba a ceder, es más parece que iba a tener unas palabras muy duras con su madre.

\- Mejo hablemos en privado madre, te puedo asegurar que no quiero que nadie escuche lo que tengo que decir.

Fueron a una sala cercana donde nadie les oiría ya que era una de las salas que Brandon había preparado con magia para no ser espiado, sabía perfectamente que tanto Varys, más conocido como la Araña, como Baelish, el maestro de la moneda, desearían saber sobre la conversación que iba a tener lugar; Baelish sobre todo lo despreciaba ya que gracias a su intervención había perdido algunos negocios que habían pasado a su tío Tyrion para reformarlos y mejorarlos, lo que antes eran burdeles ahora eran escuelas y hospitales para que la gente estuviera bien atendida y aprendiera correctamente un oficio. Lamentablemente no tenía pruebas físicas para derribar completamente a Baelish, era cierto que gracias a su legeremancia sabía todos los crímenes del hombre, pero sin que este diera un paso en falso no podía hacer nada. No importaba, tarde o temprano se encargaría de ese hombre, se volvió a centrar en su madre cuando entraron a la sala.

\- No madre, se lo que me vas a pedir y no voy a perdonar ni retirar la amenaza a Joffrey.

\- Pero es solo un niño, no sabe lo que hace.

\- Que yo sepa soy un año mayor que él y cuando tenía su edad me comportaba mil veces mejor.

Cersei odiaba aquello, odiaba a su hijo mayor, se notaba que Joffrey era en verdad hijo de Jaime y suyo, Joffrey debería haber sido el heredero de los siete reinos y no Brandon, cada día el rostro de su hijo mayor le recordaba el asco que le tenía a Robert, era por eso que cada vez que había estado con Robert no solo había tomado el brebaje que le impediría estar embarazada una vez, sino que o había tomado dos veces para evitar otro caso como Brandon, ahora tenía otros tres hijos de su hermano Jaime, pero solo Joffrey era como tenía que ser, su hija era como ella físicamente cuando era niña, pero mentalmente era muy diferente, su hija se dedicaba a ayudar a la gente y a ser mejor persona, era indigno, era una Lannister pura, debería seguir el ejemplo de su madre y hacer todo lo que ella dijera, debía seguir el ejemplo de su hermano Joffrey y no el de Brandon, la mujer odiaba la influencia que su primogénito tenía sobre la muchacha; pero no solo era sobre su hija, también sobre su hijo menor Tommen al que llevaba sin ver un par de años desde que para proteger al muchacho del maltrato de Joffrey había hecho que se fuera a Roca Casterly con su padre Tywin.

\- Si quieres seguir con tus pensamientos madre tu mismo, pero por mucho que me digas no va a cambiar nada, es más esta vez voy a ser muy claro, si intentas sabotear todo lo que he hecho te puedo asegurar que se sabrá la verdad sobre ti y el tío Jaime.

Cersei nunca se hubiera esperado algo así, esperaba cualquier otro tipo de amenaza proviniendo de su hijo mayor, pero nunca hubiera supuesto que Brandon sabía la verdad sobre su relación con Jaime y la verdad sobre el padre de sus hermanos.

\- Esta bien Brandon tu ganas, dejare que castigues a Joffrey si es necesario.

\- Me alegra escuchar esas palabras de ti madre - Brandon fue hasta la puerta con intención de abrirla pero antes miro a la mujer - eres mi madre y te amo, me diste la vida, pero también tengo una responsabilidad con la gente de los siete reinos sean nobles o plebeyos, no me gusta tener que elegir a una persona de otra y si lo tengo que hacer me guiare por el tipo de persona que es.

Para Cersei las palabras de su hijo le llegaban al fondo del corazón, sabía que a pesar de sus sentimientos por Robert amaba a su hijo mayor, pero a pesar de todo le disgustaba la forma en la que se comportaba.

Brandon tenía los preparativos del viaje se realizaron rápidamente, todo el mundo ya sabía que el príncipe heredero partiría al norte, pero nadie sabía de sus motivos, todo se había preparado en secreto para que no se supiera que el joven Robert Arryn iba a ser trasladado a Invernalia. Un mensaje había sido enviado al norte para que se supiera de la marcha del príncipe al norte, para que Invernalia estuviera preparada para él y su séquito. Estaba deseando ir al lugar del que tanto hablaba su padre, el norte, la tierra de donde provenía Lyanna Stark, la tierra de donde provenía la mujer que había provocado la rebelión del rey Robert, el reino más grande de los siete reinos. En el puerto ya estaban casi todas personas embarcadas preparadas para el viaje, solo quedaban por subir su tío Jaime y él, se despidió de su hermana Myrcella en primer lugar.

\- Estoy seguro de que cuando regrese te habrás convertido en una joven preciosa, cuídate hermanita.

\- Lo mismo te digo hermano, ten cuidado en tu viaje.

Brandon entonces se dirigió a su padre que lo miraba orgulloso.

\- Espero que sepas apreciar el norte hijo, tiene buena gente, es dura debido a su clima, pero de grandes corazones.

\- Lo haré padre ¿queréis que le de algún mensaje a Lord Stark?

\- Dile a mi buen amigo Ned que espero una alianza matrimonial entre nuestras dos familias, que deseo que alguno de sus hijos o hijas se pueda comprometer con mis hijos.

\- Se lo diré, pero eso es algo que deberías hacer en persona padre, quizás llegado el momento deberías visitar Invernalia.

\- Me gustaría en un futuro.

\- Eso si padre, quizás a tu amigo no le guste ver como te has perdido, has engordado mucho con los años.

Robert ante las palabras de su hijo no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, era cierto, desde hacía tiempo lo único que hacía era beber, fornicar y cazar, había perdido mucho, puede que fuera hora de volver a ponerse en forma.

\- Te puedo asegurar hijo que cuando regreses habré cambiado.

\- Eso espero padre, me encantaría tener una sesión de entrenamiento contigo.

Tras esas palabras Brandon subió al barco, era la última persona en hacerlo y todo estaba listo, Ser Davos dio las ordenes a los marineros para que se pusieran en marcha. El joven se despidió de la capital aliviado, a pesar de sus actuaciones aun quedaba mucho que hacer en la ciudad para que se fuera el repugnante olor que provenía del alcantarillado de Desembarco del Rey, pero poco a poco y llegado el momento haría que la ciudad fuera digna.

El norte, el más grande de los siete reinos, en su capital Invernalia, donde la familia Stark ha gobernado durante milenios, las cosas eran tranquilas; en su estudio Ned Stark se encontraba firmando y revisando varios documentos, los nervios eran claros, hacía unos días había llegado un mensaje informando de la próxima venida del príncipe Brandon y la gente de Invernalia estaba enterada, desde ese momento todo el mundo estaba preparando todo para que fuera perfecto. En ese momento por la puerta de su despacho entro el maestre Luwin.

\- Lord Stark ¿puedo pasar?

\- Adelante maestre, adelante ¿pasa algo?

\- Vengo a informar de que se ha terminado el tercer jardín de cristal Lord Stark.

\- Eso es una grandiosa noticia Luwin, nunca hubiera pensado hace años que Invernalia tendría acceso a tres jardines de cristal ¿que se sabe de las otras casas del norte?

\- Los Bolton han terminado su primer jardín de cristal hace una semana, los Mormont, los Karstark y los Manderly están a punto de terminar las suyas en cuanto al resto de casas que han comenzado a construir un jardín de cristal llevan un buen progreso, pero aun tardaran un tiempo.

\- ¿El muro ha terminado el suyo?

\- El último mensaje que envió el Lord comandante de la guardia de la noche informaba de que la construcción iba a buen ritmo y que esperaba terminar en poco tiempo, por lo visto ante la perspectiva de que el muro tuviera más alimentos más gente se ha alistado a la guardia de la noche en los últimos tiempos.

\- Es bueno saberlo, muchas veces nos olvidamos de la guardia de la noche y del estado del muro, se que hace un tiempo la situación era bastante mala según me contaba mi hermano Benjen, pero en los últimos tiempos todo ha mejorado.

\- Y debemos dar las gracias a la joven Ginevra Weasley por el comercio que ha tenido con el norte, aun me pregunto de donde proviene su nombre y nunca he escuchado de una familia Weasley, pero el mundo es muy grande.

\- Es cierto, aun recuerdo la primera vez que esa mujer llego a Invernalia, se sabía que era una mujer de gran fortuna de Braavos aunque no sabíamos mucho más de ella.

Era cierto recordó Ned, cuando la mujer había llegado por primera vez a Invernalia tenía sus dudas, pero viendo los beneficios que podría obtener el norte decidió dar una oportunidad a los negocios con Ginevra Weasley; al principio solo fue intercambio de minerales del norte por oro, después poco a poco y con el paso de los años esos negocios habían incluido el conocimiento perdido para la creación de los jardines de cristal y el necesario material para su construcción, también habían habían sido incluidos en los negocios semillas que no se encontraban en los siete reinos y diversas invenciones que aquellos que trabajaban para la mujer habían creado, a cambio el comercio con la mujer se había extendido en gran medida, minerales y piedras del norte, pieles robustas de los animales de la zona, fue una gran comercio que convirtió al norte en pocos años en un lugar donde a pesar del frio la gente quería vivir, un lugar donde la gente tenía un trabajo, un techo donde dormir y un plato de comida caliente en la mesa. Ned Stark siguió mirando y revisando informes con la ayuda de Luwin cuando un guardia entro en la puerta del despacho.

\- Lord Stark, un mensaje de Braavos.

\- Gracias muchacho, vuelve a tus labores.

Ned entonces cogió la misiva y la comenzó a leer, era un mensaje de Ginevra Weasley, un mensaje informando de la llegada de la mujer al norte, tendría que hacer que aumentaran los preparativos para los invitados, ya la presencia de Brandon Baratheon traería mucha gente, si a eso se le añadía la llegada de la comerciante de Braavos la cantidad de gente en Invernalia iba a ser bastante grande, pero por suerte gracias a las ganancias obtenidas se habían reparado zonas de Invernalia que por el tiempo se habían dañado e incluso se había ampliado algunas zonas, ahora Invernalia era capaz de agregar a casi el doble de personas que hace años y todo gracias a los negocios que habían tenido con Ginevra Weasley.

Cornamenta, el barco real en el que iba Brandon Baratheon surcaba el mar con tranquilidad, había buen viento y el tiempo era excelente por lo que su llegada al norte no tardaría mucho si el clima acompañaba, lo había llamado así no solo por el emblema de la casa Baratheon, sino por su padre en otra vida James Potter, en ese momento Ser Davos lo saco de sus pensamientos de su vida anterior mientras disfrutaba de la brisa marina.

\- Alteza tenemos un barco a la vista.

\- ¿Piratas Ser Davos?

\- No alteza, pero reconozco el barco, se llama Excálibur, un nombre extraño sin duda, es el barco personal de Ginevra Weasley, una comerciante muy importante de Braavos y Essos.

\- He odio hablar de ella, ha realizado grandes negocios con Invernalia y con Dorne, me encantaría conocer a la mujer, quizás podamos hacer que los negocios se extiendan por los siete reinos.

En verdad su deseo era volver a ver a Ginevra, la mujer que había arriesgado su misma existencia por él, la mujer a la que tanto había apreciado en su anterior vida. Miro al barco de la mujer, aun estaba lejos, pero a pesar de todo se notaba que era un gran barco, podía notar la magia proviniendo de él, no solo de Ginevra, sino que el mismo barco estaba protegido mágicamente, el había hecho lo mismo con Cornamenta por lo que no le extraño que Ginevra hiciera lo mismo con Excálibur, cuando los barcos estuvieron alineados Brandon pudo ver en cubierta a la mujer, no la reconoció por su rostro, sino por el aura que desprendía, vio como los dos capitanes intercambiaban palabras y tras eso Ser Davos se acerco a él.

\- Se dirigen al norte alteza, dicen que van a Invernalia a una reunión con Lord Ned Stark, por lo visto se reúnen cada cierto tiempo para tratar en persona los negocios que tienen entre el norte y la comerciante Weasley.

\- Bien, de esa manera podre por fin conocer a esa mujer, he pedido varias veces a Baelish que se comunicara con ella para ver si sus negocios se podrían extender a los siete reinos, pero no he tenido respuesta, ahora por fin podré saber que motivos da la mujer para su silencio.

Sabía perfectamente que Baelish no había obedecido sur ordenes, lo había visto en su mente, pero aun necesitaba pruebas de sus actos y poder hablar con Ginevra le ayudaría a desenmascarar al hombre. Fueron varios días de viaje lo que tardaron en llegar a Puerto Blanco, el puerto principal del norte y cuyos encargados eran la familia Manderly.

\- El que nos esta esperando es Lord Wyman Manderly y el que esta a su lado es su heredero Wylis Manderly.

\- Gracias por la información Ser Davos.

El barco del príncipe fue el primero en atracar en el puerto, tras eso bajaron del navío y Lord Manderly, junto con su hijo y los nobles de lugar se inclinaron para saludar.

\- Bienvenido a Puerto Blanco alteza.

\- Gracias por su bienvenida Lord Manderly, veo que es cierto que eso que se dice, el norte puede ser frio, pero los corazones de su gente son calientes y apasionados, no me esperaba semejante recibimiento.

\- Gracias por sus palabras alteza.

\- Ha llegado algún mensaje para mi Lord Manderly.

\- No alteza, los cuervos ya han informado de su llegada al norte y Lord Stark ha enviado a un emisario de confianza junto con varios hombres para ser su escolta.

\- ¿Quien es el emisario?

\- Ser Jory Cassel.

\- He escuchado hablar de él - Brandon miro a su tío Jaime - ¿no es uno de los que estuvo contigo cuando se ataco Pyke?

\- En efecto, estaba a mi lado cuando atacamos a esos estúpidos calamares.

\- Fue una gran pelea - Jory se acerco al grupo - aun me asusto cuando pienso en Thoros de Myr empuñando su espada llameante.

\- Cierto Ser Jory - hablo Jaime - pero más miedo pasaron los hijos del hierro ante esa visión, me alegra volver a veros, os veo bastante bien.

\- Gracias Ser Jaime - el hombre entonces se dirigió a Brandon - alteza es un honor para mi ser su escolta, pero debemos esperar a que la comerciante Weasley desembarque antes de partir a Invernalia.

\- No hay problema Ser Jory, además, tengo ganas de hablar con la mujer, en cuanto desembarque que se le notifique mi deseo de hablar con ella.

\- Así se hará alteza.

Brandon junto a Jaime se dedico a ver los distintos lugares de Puerto Blanco siempre acompañados de Wyman Manderly que les guiaba y de varios guardias como seguridad y protección.

\- ¿La rebelión Greyjoy causó muchos perjuicios al norte Lord Manderly?

\- No muchos alteza, hubo incursiones ciertamente, pero estábamos preparados para lo que venían.

\- He escuchado por parte de mi padre - hablo Ser Jaime - que algunos de los barcos que conseguisteis incautar intactos pasaron a la flota del norte.

\- En efecto Ser Jaime, debo decir que gracias a eso la flota del norte se ha fortalecido y los negocios han prosperado, también hace poco la casa Manderly terminó un jardín de cristal con el que poder cultivar incluso en invierno.

Siguieron hablando durante un tiempo, cuando Ginevra Weasley estaba lista para conocer a Brandon les dieron el aviso; en el puerto ya con todos sus hombres desembarcados y con todos los preparativos listos se encontraba Ginevra, junto a Lord Manderly se acercaba Brandon Baratheon y Jaime Lannister, la mujer se inclino haciendo una reverencia al igual que todo su séquito ante la presencia del heredero de los siete reinos. Fue Lord Manderly quien hablo.

\- Lady Ginevra, quiero presentaron a su alteza real Brandon Baratheon, heredero de los siete reinos.

\- Es un honor estar ante su presencia alteza.

\- Levantaos Lady Ginevra, es un placer conoceros, he escuchado muchas historias de vuestros logros y me encantaría poder hablar con usted de varios negocios.

\- Será un honor poder negociar con su alteza.

\- Pues entonces será un honor viajar con usted a Invernalia ¿tenéis todo listo?

\- Si alteza, mi carromato ya esta listo para partir.

Jaime que estaba observando el carruaje estaba sorprendido, las ruedas eran de metal y estaban cubiertas por un extraño material que las cubría, tenía pensado preguntar a la mujer pero estaba claro que esta sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

\- Tanto las ruedas como los ejes de las ruedas están hechas de metal Ser Jaime, el recubrimiento es un material que llamo caucho que proviene de la resina y savia de varios arboles, las ruedas y sus complementos están hechas con minerales del norte que son los más resistentes, eso evita que las ruedas se salgan como pasaría en un carruaje normal Ser Jaime.

\- ¿Sabíais lo que iba a preguntar?

\- No sois el primero Ser Jaime en interesarse por el carromato, varios nobles en Essos y Braavos han pedido este tipo de carruajes, nunca me esperaba tener tanto éxito, por cierto Ser Jaime, me gustaría que me acompañarais en el carruaje junto con su alteza, hay unas personas a las que les gustaría hablar con usted.

\- Será interesante saber que tal se va en un carruaje, mi hermana Cersei, la reina, tiene uno pero no tiene estas condiciones.

\- Entonces creo que deberíamos partir cuanto antes, Invernalia nos espera y el camino es largo.

La primera persona en subir al carruaje fue Ginevra seguida de Brandon, tras eso Jaime subió, dentro aparte de las dos personas que ha estaban había otras tres personas, dos de ellas estaban cubiertas por capuchas y no se les veía el rostro, pero la tercera la reconoció al momento a pesar del tiempo pasado.

\- Ser Willem Darry ¿que hacéis aquí?

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ser Jaime, me alegra veros en tan buena salud.

\- Entonces este es el hombre que impidió que padre incendiara Desembarco del Rey con fuego valyrio - dijo uno de los encapuchados retirando la capucha para dejar ver sus rastros - gracias por impedir que mi padre asesinara a toda la gente de la capital.

\- Viserys Targaryen, entonces la otra persona encapuchada es...

\- En efecto, soy Daenerys Targaryen, Ser Jaime, alteza Brandon, es un placer conocerles en persona.

\- El placer es nuestro - dijo Brandon - creo que de todas las sorpresas que me esperaba en este viaje esta era una que no me esperaba, conocer a los dos últimos miembros de la casa Targaryen es un gran honor altezas.

\- En realidad no somos los dos últimos, vamos a Invernalia para luego ir al muro a ver al último miembro de nuestra familia.

\- ¿El maestre Aemon sigue vivo?

\- En efecto Ser Jaime, la última vez que Lady Ginevra estuvo en el norte fue a visitar el muro, allí conoció al maestre Aemon y le hablo de nosotros, antes de morir queremos conocerle en persona y que nos cuente sobre tiempos pasados de nuestra casa.

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente, Brandon prometió a Viserys y Daenerys que llegado el momento Gregor Clegane pagaría por violar y asesinar a Elia Martell esposa de su hermano Rhaegar Targaryen y por el asesinato de Aegon Targaryen su sobrino pequeño, también Amory Lorch pagaría por el asesinato de su sobrina mayor Rhaenys Targaryen.

\- Os agradezco vuestras palabras alteza, puede que nuestro padre fuera un monstruo, pero eran niños inocentes y no debían pagar por los crímenes de miembros de su familia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo y aunque me cueste decirlo mi abuelo también debe pagar, estoy seguro de que fue él quien ordeno sus muertes.

\- Es cierto - confirmo Jaime - hay muchos actos ordenados por mi padre de gran crueldad y debería pagar por ellos.

\- Mejor hablamos de otros asuntos más alegres - dijo Ginevra - es cierto que ese hombre debe pagar, pero mejor ahora nos centramos en otros asuntos.

Nada más decir eso la mente de Ginevra y Brandon se unieron, de esa manera podrían hablar mentalmente y que nadie les pudiera escuchar.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Harold, espera ahora debo llamarte alteza Brandon ¿verdad?

\- Muy graciosa Ginevra, muy graciosa, veo que has avanzado a un gran nivel ¿como va todo?

\- Todo bien, he prosperado bastante como ya sabes y creo saber el motivo por el que este mundo nos necesita.

\- Te refieres a lo que viene de más allá del muro, del regreso después de milenios de los caminantes blancos.

\- En efecto, el invierno que viene va a ser muy largo, el más largo después de mucho tiempo, los expertos que tengo a mi cargo lo corroboran con sus datos.

\- Entonces también regresara la llamada Larga Noche, los años de oscuridad se acercan a este mundo y debemos detener la amenaza para que la humanidad no sea derrotada y convertida en muertos.

\- Yo me estoy expandiendo por Essos para de esa manera contar con más fuerzas para cuando sea necesario, pero eres tu Brandon quien tiene el mayor trabajo.

\- Unificar los siete reinos, acabar con rencillas pasadas para de esa manera estar mejor preparados y hacer creer que en verdad la amenaza es verdadera, tengo entendido que incluso en el norte ya son pocos los que creen en esas historias por lo tanto en el sur será aun más difícil.

Siguieron conversando en su mente planeando el futuro, debían de ser cuidadosos ya que no sabían que estrategias y artimañas usaría el enemigo contra ellos, de vez en cuando hablaban ante las demás personas del carruaje de diversos temas sobre los siete reinos, fue un viaje tranquilo hasta Invernalia donde obtendrían más respuestas a sus planes en aquel mundo.

Al norte, más allá del muro, más allá de los Colmillos helados y del Bosque Encantado, donde ningún ser vivo ha llegado, en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno un poder maléfico se alzaba. El rey de la noche, el jefe de los caminantes blancos, se encontraba sabiendo sobre los asuntos del sur, gracias a su dios el Gran Otro, el enemigo de todo lo vivo que se encontraba encerrado en el lugar llamado Invernalia, sabía sobre los sucesos que se producían al sur, de como los humanos en gran parte habían olvidado su historia, de como ya eran escasas personas las que sabían que regresaban, pero el Gran Otro le había avisado de dos personas, de un hombre llamado Brandon Baratheon, de un hombre que no debería haber nacido en este mundo y de una mujer llamada Ginevra Weasley que tampoco debería estar en este mundo, debía acabar con esas amenazas para que sus enemigos se pelearan entre ellos y no supieran de su llegada. El rey de la noche sabía que entre la gente al norte del muro sabían de su regreso, por eso cada vez enviaba más de sus emisarios para acabar con los salvajes o como ellos mismos se llamaban el pueblo libre, de esa manera el sur no sería alertado y añadiría más fuerzas a sus ejercito, triunfaría en nombre del Gran Otro y exterminaría a todo lo vivo.

 **Y con todos ustedes el primer capítulo ha sido terminado. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo. Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta pueden escribir a mi email. El siguiente capítulo quiero tenerlo en un par de semanas pero no puedo prometer nada.**


	2. Tratos y descubrimientos en el Norte

**Siento mucho la tardanza en la actualización del segundo capítulo de esta historia. En verdad el capítulo lleva terminado ya casi mes y medio, pero quería escribir parte del tercer capítulo para ver si lo desarrollo a mi gusto. Espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre al final del capítulo dejo varias aclaraciones y agradecimientos a aquellos que me seguís y escribís.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **TRATOS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS EN EL NORTE**

Invernalia, la ciudad más grande del norte, la fortaleza donde los Stark han gobernado durante milenios estaba preparada para la llegada de su alteza real, el príncipe Brandon Baratheon, el heredero de los siete reinos en su primera visita al norte, también el norte estaba preparado para la llegada de Ginevra Weasley la mujer que con su comercio había conseguido que el norte fuera mejorando en los últimos años. Ned Stark estaba parado en las puertas de Invernalia junto a su esposa y sus hijos, su esposa Cat estaba entre dos estados, el primero era contenta por la llegada del príncipe ya que la mujer quería que su hija Sansa se comprometiera con alguien tan importante ya que sabía que Robert quería que uno de sus hijos se uniera con la casa Stark y por fin conocería al muchacho en persona, el otro estado de su esposa era la presencia de Ginevra Weasley, sabía que a su esposa no le terminaba de gustar la comerciante, era sobre todo que gracias a la mujer de Braavos el comercio con las tierras donde ella nació ya no era tan extenso y por lo tanto lo consideraba una traición a sus parientes, familia, deber y honor, el lema de la familia Tully muchas veces le traía de cabeza por la perseverancia de su esposa, pero no le importaba, el debía mirar por el norte y buscar la mejor salida para las tierras que el gobernaba, no era que no apreciara a la familia de su esposa, es cierto que consideraba al padre de Cat, Lord Hoster Tully, señor de Aguasdulces, un hombre cabezón que sabía que había intentado que el norte cortara sus negocios con Braavos, pero no le molestaba, el rey Robert sabía que el buscaba lo mejor para el norte, no había infligido ninguna ley, ni había deshonrado a nadie con sus negocios y así se lo había transmitido Ser Brynden Tully cuando defendió sus actos, el hermano del padre de su esposa era una persona más fácil de tratar, sabía que Hoster desde la muerte de su esposa había cambiado y lo entendía, pero no por eso iba a debilitar a la tierra a la que había jurado proteger. También sabía que a su esposa no le gustaba la mujer debido a su forma de pensar bastante alejada de lo que ella pensaba que era una dama, era cierto que su hija mayor Sansa obedecía a su madre, pero su hija menor Arya quería conocer más sobre la mujer y como había llegado a su posición, eso le traía de cabeza ya que sabía que su hija menor era igual en comportamiento y actitud que su fallecida hermana Lyanna. Dejo sus pensamientos aparte cuando vio como por la entrada de Invernalia los primeros guardias de la escolta del príncipe entraban, la bandera de la casa Baratheon y Lannister ondeaba con el viento, tras los primeros guardias vio como dos jinetes se acercaban a caballo y los reconoció al instante, uno de ellos era Jaime Lannister el hombre que había roto sus votos asesinando al rey Aerys II, el rey loco; el otro hombre no lo había visto nunca pero su rostro era idéntico al de su buen amigo Robert por lo que era obvio que se trataba del príncipe Brandon Baratheon, tras ellos llegaron diversos soldados no solos los que acompañaban al príncipe sino los que había visto acompañar a Ginevra Weasley por lo que se imaginaba que durante el viaje tanto el príncipe como la comerciante se habían tenido que conocer y por eso llegaban juntos a Invernalia. El primero en aproximarse fue Ser Jaime Lannister.

\- Lord Stark, Lady Stark, familia Stark, les presento a su alteza real el príncipe Brandon Baratheon.

\- Es un honor estar ante su alteza, Invernalia y el norte están a su disposición.

\- Gracias por su bienvenida Lord Stark - dijo Brandon - es un honor para mi estar ante una de las personas que más admira y respeta mi padre, el rey.

\- El honor es nuestro alteza, ahora me gustaría presentar a mi familia - Ned entonces presento a su esposa - mi esposa lady Catelyn Stark de la casa Tully.

\- Lady Stark, es un honor conoceros, vuestro pelo es igual que el de vuestra hermana Lady Arryn, traigo varias noticias que contaros de ella.

\- Alteza, estaré encantada de escuchar sobre mi hermana Lysa.

\- Este es mi primogénito y heredero - siguió hablando Ned - Robb Stark.

\- El muchacho que lleva el nombre de mi buen padre, al igual que nuestros padres entrenaban juntos espero que nuestras espadas se crucen en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Será para mi un honor alteza.

\- Mi hija Sansa.

\- Una verdadera dama, por sus gestos estáis bien enseñada en la educación sureña, será un placer hablar con usted Lady Sansa.

\- Gracias por vuestras palabras alteza.

\- Mi segunda hija Arya.

\- Veo los rasgos Stark mas que nunca, esos ojos grises y ese aspecto me recuerdan a una gran mujer de la que mi padre me habla mucho, veo también a una dama del norte, en verdad la viva imagen de las descripciones que se hacen de Lady Lyanna Stark.

\- Alteza, ¿cuando os referís a mi como dama del norte habláis como las mujeres de la casa Mormont?

\- En efecto pequeña, aun debéis refinar algunos de vuestros aspectos como dama, pero estoy seguro de que seréis una gran dama norteña.

Brandon dijo eso sabiendo que la madre de la muchacha no estaba de acuerdo en el comportamiento de la joven Arya, lo había visto en su mente, esperaba que pudiera ayudar a conducir a la muchacha a un buen futuro, en cuanto a Sansa, lamentablemente era muy ingenua e inocente, en el sur la despedazarían socialmente, también vio como el rostro de Ned Stark se había ensombrecido ante el recuerdo de su hermana Lyanna, pero el hombre rápidamente se recompuso y presento a su último hijo.

\- Por último le presento a mi hijo Brandon, aun tengo otro hijo Rickon, pero es aun muy pequeño y se encuentra durmiendo.

\- Entonces este es el joven con el que comparto nombre y que tenemos el honor de compartir el mismo nombre de Brandon el constructor.

\- Es un honor alteza, también es para mi un honor estar ante Ser Jaime.

\- ¿Queréis convertiros en caballero Brandon?

\- En efecto alteza, mis ejemplos a seguir son Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy y Ser Duncan el alto.

\- Cuatro grandes ejemplos a seguir sin duda, deberás practicar constantemente, no solo para igualarlos sino para superar a tan grandes caballeros.

\- Eso haré alteza.

\- Estoy seguro - Brandon estaba curioso ante el muchacho ya que había sentido un leve rastro de magia proveniente del joven, era cierto que notaba la magia en cada miembro de la familia Stark pero en el chico era más notable, entonces se dirigió a Ned Stark - Lord Stark me gustaría hablar con usted y su esposa de unos asuntos importantes.

\- Claro alteza.

\- También en la reunión debería estar Ginevra Weasley, lo que tengo que informar es un asunto delicado y la comerciante tiene datos que deben escuchar.

\- Entonces hablaremos en mi despacho alteza, si quiere primero los guardias le conducirán a sus aposentos, enviare a alguien para que avise a Ginevra Weasley.

Dos guardias condujeron a Brandon y al séquito real a sus aposentos, Ned estaba preocupado ya que el príncipe le había pedido hablar con él de forma muy seria, estaba claro que debía ser un asunto muy importante y que de alguna manera estaba relacionado con la comerciante de Braavos. Según iba caminando, recorriendo los pasillos de Invernalia, Brandon iba extendiendo su magia para conocer el lugar, sabía que los Stark de antaño habían construido Invernalia sobre varias fuentes termales y habían hecho que por las paredes de la ciudad recorriera ese agua caliente para que la gente estuviera caliente a pesar del frio, pero usando su magia Brandon sintió como la misma Invernalia era una prisión para un poder inmenso, pudo averiguar que el poder y el prisionero era en verdad el Gran Otro, el enemigo de todo lo vivo y que había sido el que había influido en el llamado Rey de la Noche según las historias de este mundo, ahora sabía que no solo debía parar al enemigo que venía del norte, sino también detener y evitar que el Gran Otro pudiera escapar o incluso llegar a derrotarlo completamente. Ahora también entendía porque se decía que siempre debía haber un Stark en Invernalia ya que la prisión era un enlace con la sangre de los Stark. Tras cambiarse de ropa y limpiar un poco su cuerpo tras el viaje se encamino junto a dos guardias que lo escoltaban al despacho de Ned Stark, allí ya estaban el matrimonio Stark y también sentada estaba Ginevra.

\- Siento la tardanza Lord Stark.

\- No se preocupe alteza, tras un largo viaje es normal que quiera estar descansado.

\- Me hubiera gustado lo primero presentar mis respetos a los antepasados de la casa Stark, pero durante el viaje cierta información que ha salido a la luz entre Ginevra Weasley y yo debe ser atendida cuanto antes.

\- ¿De que información se trata alteza?

\- Antes de contarles lo primero que deben saber es que desde que me entere de los negocios de esta mujer con el Norte y con Dorne quise poder hacer negocios con ella para mejorar la situación primero de la capital y luego del resto de reinos, pero todos mis intentos fueron negativos.

\- Me parece curioso alteza - dijo Ned Stark - desde que conozco a la mujer nunca he tenido problemas de contactar con ella.

\- Yo pedí al maestro de la moneda Petyr Baelish que contactara con ella en mi nombre y según Lord Baelish la mujer se negaba a hacer negocios conmigo, durante el recorrido desde Puerto Blanco he preguntado a la mujer los motivos de su negación y me ha sorprendido saber que en realidad Lord Baelish nunca había contactado con ella, tengo entendido que Lady Catelyn Stark es amiga de la infancia de Lord Baelish ¿me gustaría saber si puede saber que motivos pueden llevar al hombre a mentir?

\- De vez en cuando recibo mensajes de Lord Baelish hablando sobre Desembarco del Rey y como es la situación en la capital, pero nunca me ha hablado de la comerciante Weasley.

\- Y dígame Lady Stark ¿Lord Baelish le ha hablado de como cada vez que pasa por la sala del trono y mira donde murieron Rickard Stark y Brandon Stark sonríe pensando que nadie se da cuenta? ¿de como Lord Baelish se jacta ante los nobles amigos suyos de como fue él quien desfloro a las hermanas Tully?

Brandon pudo ver como los rostros de Ned y Catelyn Stark cambiaban de color, rabia, furia, incredulidad, se podían describir muchos aspectos, el príncipe siguió hablando.

\- También ahora se que nunca ha negociado con Ginevra Weasley para que no se supiera que ha diezmado las arcas de la corona, que ha robado dinero a la casa Lannister y a otras casas a las que la corona debe dinero y que incluso a robado dinero al banco de Braavos; estoy aún reuniendo pruebas lentamente sin que él se entere, pero necesito más pruebas y actos de sus crímenes, es por eso Lady Catelyn que le he contado lo que dice de usted y de su hermana, también es por ese motivo por el que les he hablado de lo que piensa de la familia de Lord Stark ¿creen que eso la haría una buena persona?

\- No alteza - dijo Ned Stark con furia en su voz - ahora mismo cabalgaría hacia el sur solo para terminar lo que mi hermano empezó en aquel duelo por Catelyn.

\- Creo que todo debió comenzar en ese momento - hablo Lady Stark superando - pero lo que no entiendo es porque mi hermana no desmiente las palabras de Petyr, mi primera vez fue con Ned y ella lo sabe.

\- Lamentablemente vuestra hermana esta completamente enamorada y obsesionada con Baelish, además, mis indicios me dicen que ella si entrego su primera vez a Baelish, además, deben de saber que a petición de Lord Jon Arryn he traído conmigo al joven Robert Arryn.

\- ¿Mi sobrino esta aquí?

\- En efecto Lady Stark, pero debéis saber que durante el viaje he comenzado a subsanar la deficiente salud del muchacho, lamentablemente su madre le ha seguido dando leche materna y apenas ha tenido alimentos sólidos, es más, se tuvo que sacar al muchacho a escondidas sabiendo que su madre nunca lo hubiera permitido.

\- Necesito ver a mi sobrino cuanto antes.

\- Lo entiendo Lady Stark, una última cosa, me imagino que dentro de poco recibiréis un mensaje, no se si será de vuestra hermana o de Baelish a petición de vuestra hermana, no se lo que os dirán pero os puedo asegurar que será para devolver al muchacho y hacer que yo quede mal.

\- Os puedo asegurar que si ese mensaje llega seréis uno de los primeros en saberlo.

La mujer se despidió con una reverencia y fue a ver a su sobrino, claramente estaba preocupada por el muchacho, nunca se hubiera esperado esa situación sobre su hermana y se veía en su rostro. Ned vio con lastima los gestos de su esposa ante la situación que se le presentaba, regreso a sus pensamientos recordando que la mujer Weasley le había informado que vendría acompañada de un par de personas que le querían conocer.

\- Ginevra me comentaste en tu último mensaje que además de seguir hablando de negocios hay alguien que desea conocerme ¿quienes son esas personas?

\- Su alteza Brandon ya las conoce, están esperando para presentar sus respetos a la casa Stark y a los antepasados de la casa Stark.

\- Entonces vamos a las criptas, debe ser muy importante si esas personas buscan presentar sus respetos ante los antepasados y la familia de la casa Stark.

Ned Stark condujo a sus invitados hacia las criptas, en la entrada estaban dos figuras encapuchadas que el hombre supuso serían las misteriosas personas, a su lado se encontraba Ser Jaime Lannister junto con un par de guardias de la casa Stark.

\- Por aquí por favor.

Siguieron a Ned Stark y entraron en las criptas, el lugar donde desde hacia milenios se habían enterrado a los miembros de la casa Stark, allí una de las figuras encapuchadas se arrodillo ante las tumbas de Rickard Stark, Brandon Stark y Lyanna Stark.

\- Lo siento mucho Lord Stark - hablo la figura retirando la capucha y dejando ver sus rasgos - las muerte de vuestro padre, de vuestro hermano y de vuestra hermana es culpa de mi familia, culpa de la locura de mi padre y de mi hermano, es por eso que nosotros Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen os pedimos perdón en nombre de la casa Targaryen.

Los dos hermanos se arrodillaron ante Lord Stark en señal de arrepentimiento, en señal de respeto por las vidas perdidas que se habían ocasionado por la guerra, a pesar de que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en la guerra querían presentar sus respetos.

\- Por favor levantaos, vosotros no tenéis la culpa de nada.

\- Lo saben Lord Stark - hablo Jaime Lannister - pero a pesar de todo su honor es muy grande y por eso querían presentar sus respetos.

Ned Stark estaba confundido, no se esperaba aquello, que el hijo de su amigo y el hombre que asesino al anterior rey hablaran de esa manera de los últimos Targaryen, había algo más, no podía entender como los hijos de Aerys estaban ante la persona que mato a su padre de una manera tan tranquila, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Daenerys.

\- Lord Stark, me imagino que os preguntareis sobre Ser Jaime, pero debéis saber que sus actos salvaron a miles de personas, al terminar con la vida de mi padre impidió que este usara fuego salvaje para quemar por completo la ciudad.

Entonces Ned Stark, tan honorable como siempre, al comprender la verdad sobre los actos de Ser Jaime, se arrodillo ante el hombre.

\- Ser Jaime, os nombre Matarreyes sin entender la verdad de la situación, os juzgue sin comprender la verdad de los hechos, es por eso que os pido perdón, es por eso que os ruego por los dioses antiguos y los siete que debido a mi tan alto honor no fuera capaz de ver la verdad y disculpéis mis actos.

\- Por favor Lord Stark, poneos en pie, vuestras palabras me traen paz, gracias por vuestro perdón, gracias por vuestras palabras.

Ned se levanto, el señor del norte estaba agitado y era normal, estaba siendo mucha información en muy poco tiempo.

\- Será mejor que vayamos al gran salón, hay un banquete esperando por nuestros invitados.

Salieron de las criptas, Daenerys y Viserys volvieron a ocultar su rostro, el gran salón de Invernalia estaba preparado para el banquete, todos disfrutaron de buena comida, buena bebida y agradable conversación, Brandon conversó con mucha gente, Ned Stark y su esposa, los hijos de este que habían acudido a la fiesta, algunos emisarios de los señores del norte e incluso para enojo de Lady Stark tuvo una pequeña conversación con Jon Snow, el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark, el príncipe quería conocer los planes del muchacho para su futuro ya que tras ver la mente de Lord Stark sabía que no era su hijo bastardo, que en verdad se trataba del hijo de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen, que nunca había existido secuestro y que los motivos de la guerra se basaban en una mentira.

\- Estoy pensando en unirme a la guardia de la noche alteza.

\- Una noble institución Jon Snow, he escuchado que durante años perdió parte de su nivel, pero que gracias a la expansión de los negocios del norte hay muchos más reclutas y con lentitud esta recuperando la gloria de antaño.

\- Es cierto - hablo Ser Jaime - ahora incluso soldados del sur se deciden a viajar al Muro para ingresar en la guardia de la noche, antes solo iban criminales y delincuentes para evitar la cárcel o la muerte.

\- De todos modos Jon, recomiendo que penséis vuestros planes, no por ser bastardo debéis pensar que el Muro es vuestra única solución, entre mi guardia hay algunos hombres de origen bastardo que van por buen camino para llegar a ser caballero o incluso tener sus propias tierras o su negocio, un ejemplo que puedo dar es el de uno de los bastardos de mi padre, se llama Gendry y su habilidad con la herrería es bastante notable, es también prometedor con el martillo de guerra.

\- Pensaré lo que me decís alteza, no se que hacer ahora con mi futuro.

Brandon inició entonces una conversación con las muchachas Stark, quería saber sobre ellas a que aspiraban, de vez en cuando les realizaba varias preguntas para ver como eran de inteligentes las muchachas, debía decir que estaba decepcionado con Sansa Stark, tanta belleza, tanto potencial desperdiciado en una muchacha con la cabeza llena de cuentos de príncipes, caballeros y princesas, pero por otro lado Arya Stark era una muchacha deseando libertad, una muchacha atrapada entre tradiciones y deseos de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre, le recordaba a Ginevra en su otra vida, una persona deseando una libertad y un futuro que le querían quitar, lo evitaría, la chica tenía un gran potencial. Todas esas conversaciones eran contempladas tanto por Ned Stark como su esposa que evaluaban al joven heredero al trono, por un lado Ned veía que el príncipe era alguien que claramente se estaba preparando correctamente para gobernar, sus actos y sus palabras eran las de una persona madura, de una persona muy inteligente que contemplaba cada situación con cuidado, no se parecía en el carácter a su impulsivo amigo, pero claro sabía por los informes que había tenido sobre el príncipe que la educación de este había sido impartida tanto por Jon Arryn como por su abuelo Tywin Lannister y dudaba que esos dos hombres se encargaran de la educación del futuro rey con suavidad, conocía en persona el carácter de los dos hombres y estaba seguro de que querían que Brandon gobernara mejor de lo que Robert lo estaba haciendo, apreciaba a su amigo, pero sabía que su labor no estaba siendo buena en el gobierno de los siete reinos; por otro lado Catelyn Stark no sabía que hacer, el futuro rey estaba tratando al bastardo de su marido como si fuera igual que sus otros hijos, hablando con él y ofreciéndole consejos, pero por otro lado el joven les había hecho ver la traición de Baelish, como el que fue su amigo en la infancia se había perdido, veía como hablaba con sus hijas, como evaluaba la forma de ser de cada una, fue un acontecimiento que le sorprendió ya que parecía tener más respeto y consideración por Arya que por Sansa, estaba claro que estaba probando a sus dos hijas y por los gestos era obvio que la muchacha que más le estaba impresionando era Arya, era más, la actitud y respuestas de Sansa no solo no impresionaban sino que el príncipe se sentía desilusionado ante el comportamiento y la forma de ser de su hija mayor, tendría que averiguar más tarde que estaba pasando ya que se daba cuenta de que en el rostro de Sansa se formaban algunas lagrimas y se tuvo que apartar un rato para calmarse.

Mientras tanto Ginevra Weasley conversaba tranquilamente con Jaime Lannister, le agradaba el hombre y sabía que este se sentía de alguna manera atraído hacia ella, era un hombre agradable y que desde que había hablado con Ned Stark como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima; tenía que reconocer que una relación con Jaime Lannister sería interesante, pero debía conseguir que dejara de alguna manera su posición en la guardia real, algo bastante difícil ya que era un puesto que se tenía hasta la muerte, debía encontrar alguna manera, tener a Tywin Lannister como aliado sería muy provechoso a pesar de que despreciaba al hombre por algunos de sus actos, pero los siete reinos debían estar unidos ante la amenaza que se estaba formando en las tierras más allá del Muro, tanto ella como Brandon notaban como con cada año que pasaba, con cada muerte al norte del Muro el ejercito del Rey de la Noche iba aumentando, sabían que atacaba a los grupos de salvajes o pueblo libre, como ellos se llamaban, más al norte para que estos no pudieran informar del regreso de los caminantes blancos, era cierto que algunos miembros del pueblo libre ya se estaban dando cuenta de que pasaba algo raro pero aun no alcazaba a ver la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo, los planes estaban en marcha, sabía que el siguiente objetivo de Brandon sería visitar el Muro, no solo para comprobar el estado de la construcción, sino para conocer al maestre Aemon Targaryen, una persona de gran sabiduría y del que se supone el último Targaryen en Poniente.

La ciudad de Desembarco del Rey despertaba aquella mañana, en su oficina Jon Arryn, mano del rey, señor del Valle se preparaba para algunos de los asuntos diarios del reino y de la capital, en su mano varios documentos iban pasando y según los iba leyendo los iba firmando, varios golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar la mirada para ver quien le interrumpía, uno de sus hombres entro.

\- Mi señor mano, disculpe la intromisión, ha llegado un mensajero desde Invernalia, trae un mensaje de su alteza Brandon y otro mensaje del señor supremo del norte, Lord Eddard Stark.

El mensajero entrego las cartas, nada más verlas Jon Arryn comprendió por que no habían sido enviadas por cuervo, no se trataban de simples notas, sino de cartas gruesas; hizo que el mensajero recibiera las mejores atenciones y partió a la sala del trono para anunciar al rey la llegada de los mensajes. Cuando llego vio a Robert sentado en el trono con una copa de vino en la mano, pensativo, desde la marcha de su hijo al norte, hacía ya varios meses, el rey se había sentido diferente, como si quisiera cambiar, ya no bebía tanto ni se dedicaba a fornicar a cada mujer que podía, se dedicaba más a los asuntos de los siete reinos e incluso había comenzado a entrenar para perder el peso que durante años había acumulado, era como ver de nuevo a Robert cuando lo había educado en el Valle junto a Ned, lleno de vida, seguía siendo tal lujurioso como siempre pero estaba cambiando.

\- Jon, ¿pasa algo?

\- Su gracia, un mensaje de vuestro hijo.

\- Entonces avisa a mis hermanos, a mi esposa y a mis hijos, veamos que noticias hay de ese muchacho.

Ante la noticia del mensaje del príncipe la gente se reunió en la corte, normalmente el joven cada vez que enviaba un mensaje siempre venía con regalos para su familia.

\- El principe Brandon ha escrito desde el norte - el rey hablo - como normalmente hace, ha pedido que su mensaje sea leído en publico.

Jon entonces procedió a abrir la carta de Brandon y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _A mi padre Robert Baratheon, rey de los siete reinos._

 _Yo Brandon Baratheon, príncipe de los siete reinos, hijo del rey Robert Baratheon y de la reina Cersei Lannister informo sobre mi situación desde el reino del Norte. Cuando esta carta os llegue habrán pasado ya varios meses desde mi llegada a Invernalia, durante estos meses me he estado reuniendo con todos y cada uno de los señores del norte, conocer sus problemas y su situación ante el próximo invierno, llevamos ya varios años de verano y según los indicios aun quedan años, eso quiere decir que el próximo invierno será especialmente largo y complicado. El norte esta cambiando, poco a poco está creciendo su población y sus recursos aumentan, ya todas las casas importantes del norte poseen cada una los llamados jardines de cristal, aquí en Invernalia hay tres en total; el comercio entre el norte y Braavos es de gran importancia y se nota que Lord Eddard Stark busca lo mejor para su gente. Escribo estas letras informando de que tras Invernalia partiré a conocer la situación en el Muro, he tenido noticias sobre un hombre al que llaman el rey de mas allá del Muro, un antiguo miembro de la guardia de la noche, Mance Rayder. No se de que fuerzas disponga el hombre, pero se dice que esta consiguiendo reunir a los clanes de los salvajes bajo su mando, es un hecho admirable ya que según Lord Eddard Stark los clanes de más allá del Muro suelen tener grandes disputas entre ellos. Marcho al Muro por si las fuerzas de la guardia de la noche no fueran suficientes para contener a los salvajes y se tuviera que llamar a las banderas y ejércitos de los siete reinos. Como siempre he enviado varios regalos a mis padres y a mis hermanos._

 _Se despide Brandon Baratheon, príncipe de los siete reinos._

Jon Arryn termino de leer la carta y procedió a mostrar los regalos enviados por el joven. Aun quedaba una pequeña nota donde nombraba los regalos

\- Para mi padre, el rey, le envió un yelmo nuevo, esta realizado por Gendry Storm usando los mejores metales del norte y una cornamenta de ciervo.

Todos vieron como se trataba de un yelmo finamente labrado, decorado con la cornamenta de un ciervo, el rey al ver el objeto procedió a cogerlo y probárselo, le estaba perfecto, era una obra de arte, además saber que era de su hijo bastardo era aun mejor ya que sabía que Cersei no soportaba al muchacho y que incluso a veces había querido verlo muerto.

\- Para mi madre, la reina, le envió dos esmeraldas de las minas del norte, ya están talladas, lo único que falta es que mi madre decida en que tipo de joyería sea engarzada.

Era unas esmeralda del tamaño de dos ojos, dos joyas dignas de una reina, dos joyas que Cersei Lannister miraba embelesada hasta que la voz de Jon Arryn volvió a surgir.

\- El siguiente regalo es para mi querido tío Tyrion Lannister, se trata de un libro que he pedido que encuadernen, un libro sobre la historia de los primeros hombres.

El hombre se acerco a recoger el presente de su sobrino, era un libro grueso, pero dado que el hombre era un reconocido lector era el regalo perfecto para él.

\- A mi querida hermana Myrcella le regalo un juego personalizado de Cyvasse hecho con madera del norte, estoy deseando volver a jugar contigo y ser capaz de ganarte.

Todo el mundo sabía que Myrcella era un prodigio en Cyvasse y era una de las pocas personas en poder ganar a Brandon en ese juego.

\- Por último a mi hermano Joffrey no le regalo nada, me han llegado informes de que tu comportamiento ha mejorado, pero muy poco en realidad, por lo que le recuerdo la amenaza que le hice antes de irme.

Joffrey se sintió incomodo al ver como los nobles y la corte le miraban y susurraban sobre su persona, como lo odiaba, ser menospreciado y humillado por su hermano, lo detestaba, él debería ser el heredero al trono, no su hermano, no ese maldito que lo menospreciaba por ser según él como debería ser un príncipe, para Joffrey el príncipe y futuro rey debería ser cruel y fuerte para que los súbditos tuvieran miedo, no preocuparse por ellos como hacía su hermano; la mente de Joffrey envenenada por su madre que siempre le permitía todo y la indiferencia del hombre, que creía su padre, le hacían ser estúpido y nada sensato. El muchacho no se dio cuenta sumido en sus pensamientos como el rey junto a la reina, la mano de rey y demás consejeros del consejo real abandonaban la sala del trono, solo cuando Sandor Clegane le advirtió se dio cuenta, refunfuñado y ante la diversión de su guardaespaldas procedió a irse a sus aposentos.

Petyr Baelish llego al salón del consejo mirando a cada persona que allí se iba a reunir, cada vez que Brandon Baratheon escribía a su familia en uno de sus viajes también recibían un mensaje del señor del reino que había visitado, esta vez no era diferente, Ned Stark el señor supremo del norte había escrito un grueso mensaje; odiaba a los Stark, primero Brandon Stark por ser quien le había derrotado por la mano de Catelyn Tully, la mujer de la que siempre había estado enamorado, esperaba que tras la muerte de Brandon Stark y de su padre pudiera tener acceso a la mujer, pero no, fue comprometida esta vez con Ned Stark, había esperado que el hombre hubiera muerto en la rebelión de Robert, pero no solo sobrevivió, sino que se caso con Catelyn y ahora tenían cinco hijos; durante años había debilitado a la corona gracias a su posición como maestro de la moneda, desviando fondos, sobornando a nobles y soldados, robando, mandando asesinatos, lo que hiciera falta, quería una corona débil y aunque poco a poco había tenido resultados desde que el príncipe Brandon había decidido involucrarse en los asuntos del reino había tenido que ser cuidadoso, se trataba de un muchacho mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver, sabía perfectamente que el mocoso sospechaba de sus actos, incluso le había ganado varios negocios en la capital, pero no le importaba, sus bienes, aliados y planes aun eran muchos, además, por mucho que el príncipe hubiera puesto a su tío Tyrion para encargarse de sus asuntos no le importaba, claro que tenía que tener cuidado, Tyrion Lannister podría ser un enano de cuerpo, pero no lo era de mente, se trataba de un hombre muy inteligente y cultivado, todo lo contrario de lo que era la reina que se pensaba inteligente y astuta, pero no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a su hermano. Vio como tras tomar el rey asiento Jon Arryn abrió la carta de Ned Stark.

 _A Robert Baratheon, primero de su nombre, rey de los siete reinos, rey de los Primeros Hombres, los Ándalos y los Rhoynar._

 _Mi rey, mi amigo, mi hermano, te escribo esta carta para informarte de como ha sido la visita de vuestro hijo y heredero al reino del norte, la primera vez que vi al muchacho fue como ver una copia tuya de cuando crecimos juntos en el Valle, es increíble, escribo esta carta desde mi solar y veo por la ventana como tu hijo y mi hijo mayor Robert entrenan con el maestre de armas Cassel y me vienen recuerdos de nuestra infancia. Pero no escribo para recordar viejas historias, el comportamiento de tu hijo y heredero es ejemplar, es un joven que sabe valorar y manejar la situación, los señores del norte están impresionados de que un muchacho de su edad tenga más cerebro que algunos nobles que han conocido, el muchacho escucha con atención y valora lo que tiene alrededor con una mente mucho mayor de la de su edad._

Jon Arryn paró de leer para humedecer su boca con un trago de vino, la reacción del consejo fue la esperada, sabían que el joven Brandon era muy inteligente y que un hombre tan sensato como Ned Stark lo corroborara era algo bueno, Jon entonces prosiguió con la lectura de la carta.

 _Por otro lado escribo para hablar sobre los asuntos del norte, como bien sabes llevamos tiempo haciendo negocios con una comerciante Braavosi llamada Ginevra Weasley, la mujer llego a Invernalia al mismo tiempo que el príncipe, desde que tenemos negocios con la mujer los bienes del norte han aumentado, aquí en Invernalia tenemos tres de los llamados jardines de cristal y estamos en proceso de construcción de un cuarto. Se que es algo inusual pero tras hablar no solo con el maestre Luwin que lo esta corroborando con varios de los maestres de la Ciudadela, sino con Qyburn, uno de los consejeros de Ginevra Weasley nos hemos dado cuenta de que se acerca un largo invierno, quizás el más largo de los últimos siglos._

Jon volvió a parar, esta vez lo tuvo que hacer ante el carraspeo e intromisión de Pycelle, el Gran-maestre enviado por la Ciudadela a la capital.

\- ¿Algún problema Gran-maestre?

\- Es que no me siento cómodo escuchando el nombre de Qyburn, a ese hombre no se le debería permitir ejercer, fue expulsado de la Ciudadela por sus ideas y experimentos.

\- Eso puede ser cierto - hablo Varys, maestro de los susurros - pero según mis investigaciones fue ese hombre quien sano por completo la pierna de Lord Willas Tyrell, es más se que fue las aptitudes de ese hombre las que sanaron por completo a la hija de Lord Stannis Baratheon cuando esta contrajo su enfermedad, es cierto que el hombre no se ha atribuido nunca el logro de la curación, pero mis pajaritos han corroborado eso.

\- Cuando mi hija cayo enferma teníamos pocas esperanzas de su sanación, mi esposa y yo creíamos que iba a morir - hablo Stannis Baratheon - cuando los maestres de la Ciudadela pudieron evitar pero no curar del todo la enfermedad de mi hija contacte con otras partes del mundo para ver si alguien podía hacer algo, una noche se presento en Rocadragón un hombre encapuchado que juro por los siete y los dioses antiguos que era capaz de curar por completo a Shireen, ese hombre dijo que si no era capaz de curar a su hija podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, no me esperaba aquello, pero tras unas horas de escuchar a mi hija gritar y sufrir el hombre junto con sus dos ayudantes salieron, mi maestre Cressen fue quien comprobó que en verdad mi hija estaba curada por completo, si Qyburn es en verdad el responsable de su curación me da igual si la Ciudadela lo expulso, es más, eso me quiere decir que la Ciudadela no es capaz de ver el talento.

Las palabras de Stannis duras e inflexibles hicieron que Pycelle se acobardara en su asiento, todo el mundo en la sala sabía que la curación completa de Shireen Baratheon había traído una nueva energía a Stannis y enfrentar a esa energía era como entrar en una tormenta.

\- Si no hay ninguna interrupción más - hablo Jon Arryn - continuare con la carta de Lord Stark.

 _Si en verdad el invierno es tan largo los siete reinos deben estar preparados, cuanto más largo es el invierno más se adentran las nieves en los siete reinos. He escrito a Lord Willas Tyrell, quien ahora esta más involucrado en los asuntos del Alcance, para que el reino más fértil de los siete compruebe y analicen la teoría, aun no he recibido respuesta, pero en cuanto tenga noticias su majestad será informado. Termino está carta informando a Lord Jon Arryn que su hijo y heredero crece bien y fuerte, no se que tipo de cuidados ha tenido en la capital, pero según el príncipe y Ser Jaime Lannister ahora esta mejor de salud y más fuerte, ha hecho gran amistad con mi hijo menor Brandon. Por último, viajare a la capital tras mi viaje al Muro con el príncipe, conmigo vendrán mi esposa y algunos de mis hijos, hay algo de lo que debo informar y no se puede hacer por carta. Se despide Lord Eddard Stark, señor supremo del Norte._

Jon Arryn termino de leer la carta, las palabras sobre su hijo le habían dado algo de fuerza tras leer la larga carta de Lord Stark.

\- Entonces Ned va a venir al sur - hablo Robert - tengo ganas de ver a mi buen amigo, quiero saber cuando exactamente va a llegar Jon.

\- No os preocupéis su gracia, conociendo el honor y la seriedad de Ned en cuanto vaya a partir hacia aquí nos enviara un mensaje.

\- Eso es cierto Jon, pero quiero que la situación de la ciudad este lo mejor posible, se que mi hijo a dejado el mando a Tyrion Lannister con respecto a algunos aspectos de la ciudad, pero se que no es suficiente y quiero que se intensifique.

\- Majestad - hablo Tyrion haciéndose notar - el trabajo que mi querido sobrino, su alteza Brandon, me encomendó va a buen ritmo, poco a poco el hedor que soltaban los desagües de la capital esta disminuyendo, pero ahora mismo me encuentro con la falta de capital y de recursos, espero que si en verdad Lord Stark viene al sur podamos por fin hacer negocios con Ginevra Weasley para de esa manera tener a nuestra disposición más recursos.

\- Sigue trabajando así Lannister - hablo Robert, el rey entonces dirigió su mirada a Baelish y le hablo con voz clara y fuerte - Baelish quiero que busques otras maneras de que las arcas de la corona se recuperen, claramente algo estas haciendo mal ya que la labor de Tyrion Lannister y de mi hijo han hecho que la corona tenga más recursos, si tu trabajo no me satisface cuando mi hijo haya regresado serás expulsado de tu cargo.

\- Haré mi mejor trabajo majestad, podéis estar seguro.

Baelish dijo eso sabiendo que estaba con el cuello en el filo de una espada, si de alguna manera el príncipe descubría que no había contactado con la comerciante tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, tendría que acabar con la vida de la mujer antes de que esta se la arruinara, debía comenzar lo primero a mover y cambiar sus bienes y dinero para de esa manera si era necesario poder huir de los siete reinos, con su inmensa fortuna podría establecerse en cualquier lugar del mundo conocido, tenía suficientes aliados y gente sobornada para salir triunfante, pero no iba a correr ningún riesgo, enviaría varios asesinos en contra de Ginevra Weasley y si le funcionaba podía a su vez ir a por el príncipe Brandon, de esa manera conseguiría la guerra que estaba deseando para poder conseguir sus objetivos. Que quería, lo que todos los hombres con poder, más poder, tener el poder sobre los siete reinos y a su lado a la mujer a la que siempre había amado y que según su mente le habían arrebatado unos salvajes. El hombre vio como Jon Arryn dejaba la sala seguramente para hablar con su esposa sobre su hijo, Lysa seguramente chillaría por volver a tener a su hijo con ella, no importaba, llegado el momento también se encargaría del muchacho, para llegar a ser rey necesitaba ser un gran señor y tenía el Valle al alcance de su mano, no iba a permitir que una comerciante de mierda y un principito, como él llamaba a veces a Brandon, le interrumpieran sus planes.

El Muro, la construcción de varios miles de años se alzaba imponente, a pesar de los años, de los siglos que habían pasado desde que había sido construido por los primeros hombres, Brandon sabía que durante años el Muro había ido decayendo en cuanto a hombres, solo en el norte era un destino honorable, para la gente de los demás reinos era el lugar donde poder ir para librarse de sus crímenes; pero la reciente riqueza que se generaba en el norte había hecho que más gente decidiera unirse a la ilustre organización en el norte, según los informes de tres castillos pobremente ocupados que tenía el Muro habían pasado a cinco castillos llenos; no era suficiente, el Muro tenía dieciséis castillos donde poder guarnecer tropas, dieciséis castillos a lo largo de la grandiosa construcción para defenderse de las amenazas que venían del lejano norte, unas amenazas que ya muchos consideraban leyendas o incluso cuentos para asustar a los niños. No erá así, Brandon lo sabía, era el motivo por el que habían renacido en este mundo, el problema era convencer al resto de los siete reinos, como convencías a la gente de la existencia de algo que solo existía en las leyendas, unas leyendas que la mayor parte de los siete reinos denigraban por ser de una religión diferente, una religión a la que los Ándalos habían intentado extinguir cuando llegaron al continente, ese era otro problema como decidir ayudar a luchar contra las leyendas de los primeros hombres sin que los seguidores de los siete lo vieran como un ataque a su religión, tenia mucho que pensar y aunque aun quedaba tiempo sabía que no era mucho, sobre todo ante un enemigo que había tenido cientos de años para prepararse, un enemigo del que apenas sabían nada, solo lo hablado en los mitos y pocos documentos que hacían mención a ellos.

\- Le veo muy pensativo alteza.

\- No es nada Lord Stark, es decir, he leído muchas cosas sobre el Muro, pero verlo en persona es algo distinto; que llevaría a los Primeros Hombres a levantar una construcción tan inmensa? que vieron que les hizo construir algo de tal envergadura?

\- Son en verdad buenas preguntas, lamentablemente se ha perdido mucha historia con el paso de los años, yo mismo a pesar de los años tengo dificultad para gobernar Invernalia.

\- Es normal Lord Stark, usted nunca estuvo destinado a ser el señor del norte, ese título debería haber sido para su hermano Brandon cuando llegase el momento, pero la locura de Aerys II asesinó a vuestro padre y hermano.

\- Mejor hablemos de otros asuntos alteza, quiero agradeceros por vuestro comportamiento en Invernalia, creo que gracias al toque de atención que habéis dado a mi hija Sansa cambiara.

\- Siento si tuve que se tan franco, es una muchacha con mucho potencial, pero la enseñanzas de esa Septa lo único que estaban haciendo era convertirla en una muchacha de ilusiones y fantasías lejos del mundo real y de como es en realidad.

\- Por lo menos ahora Catelyn sabe que tiene que encargarse en persona de la educación tanto de Sansa como de Arya, no solo por el comportamiento de Sansa, sino que ahora entiende los motivos de Arya para odiar a Septa Mordane, la forma de tratarla no estaba bien.

\- Esa Septa tiene lo que se merece habiendo siendo sustituida por una más joven y más capacitada para enseñar a unas jóvenes como Sansa y Arya.

Septa Mordane había tenido que ver como Lady Catelyn Stark la reprendía por su comportamiento no solo contra su hija pequeña por haberla despreciado sino por haber echo que su hija mayor con sus enseñanzas fuera una muchacha ingenua y no estuviera nada preparada para su futuro.

El resto del viaje al Muro fue tranquilo, al llegar vieron como en la entrada los estaba esperando el Lord comandante Jeor Mormont, el maestre Aemon Targaryen y el maestre de armas Alliser Thorne esperando, nada más ver a las tres personas Brandon sabía que el más problemático iba a ser Thorne, un leal Targaryen que había elegido el Muro antes que la muerte. Fue el comandante Mormont quien dio un paso al frente cuando Brandon desmonto del caballo y se arrodillo el primero, seguido

\- Alteza, Lord Stark, el Muro les da la bienvenida.

\- Levantaos comandante Mormont, al igual que al resto, no creo que debamos estar mucho más tiempo fuera o nuestros huesos terminaran por congelarse, hablemos dentro.

Brandon ya podía notar la situación tan mala con Alliser Thorne, veía como su rostro lo miraba fijamente con arrogancia y odio, sostuvo la mirada del hombre y aprovecho para usar legeremancia sobre él y conocer sus pensamientos, si, tenía razón, ese hombre iba a ser un problema, parecía odiar todo lo relacionado con los Stark y los Baratheon, no importaba, la guerra contra los muertos eran más importantes que los orgullos del pasado de la gente, sino eran capaces de dejar atrás sus diferencias no ganarían. Llegaron a solar del Lord comandante, allí tomaron asiento Thorne, el maestre Aemon, Mormont, Lord Stark y él, mientras su tío Jaime se quedaba fuera vigilando junto a un joven recluta que había venido de las tierras de occidente, se trataba de un muchacho que había quedado huérfano durante la rebelión Greyjoy y mientras vigilaban hablaron sobre las tierras de las que eran naturales. En el despacho el primero en hablar fue Brandon.

\- Lord comandante, me gustaría saber primero cual es la situación de los castillos del Muro y de los reclutas que están viniendo, el último informe que escuche fue que había cinco castillos ocupados.

\- En efecto alteza, en realidad ya el sexto esta siendo ocupado, nuestros números se han multiplicado y los recursos de los que disponemos son mucho mejores de lo que solían ser hace años, lamentablemente aun queda mucho por hacer, de los castillos solo han sido ocupados los más pequeños que son los que menos mano de obra requieren.

\- Cuando regrese a la capital veré que puedo hacer para aumentar no solo el número de reclutas, sino también el número de suministros y mano de obra, lo que he escuchado sobre Mance Rayder es algo preocupante, que un antiguo miembro de la guardia de la noche sea capaz de aunar a los clanes de más allá del Muro teniendo en cuenta la rivalidad que hay me da que pensar.

\- Es lo mismo que pensamos aquí desde que nos enteramos de lo que Rayder ha estado haciendo desde su deserción, los ataque de los salvajes han disminuido, como si se estuvieran preparando de alguna manera.

Brandon se levanto acariciándose la barbilla pensativo, tenía que aparentar, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que Rayder estaba uniendo a los clanes, sabía que Rayder conocía el regreso de los caminantes blancos después de siglos y que por lo tanto si necesitaban pasar el Muro lo mejor sería un ataque total con todas las fuerzas de los salvajes, debía contactar con el hombre.

\- Tiene que haber algo que no vemos, a lo mejor tiene que ver con que el próximo invierno va a ser uno de los más largos de los últimos siglos si las investigaciones son correctas.

\- Entonces mis suposiciones son correctas, nos vamos a enfrentar a un largo invierno - hablo el maestre Aemon.

\- Maestre Aemon, según los informes de varios maestres a lo largo de los siete reinos y de algunos de fuera de los reinos estamos teniendo un verano que aun va a durar varios años más, lo último que se me informo fue de que este verano va a durar entre ocho y doce años, un verano tan largo indica que el invierno puede ser igual de largo y duro, la Ciudadela esta investigando y corroborando esos informes.

\- Entonces ese puede ser el motivo de sus actos, si la situación es de esa manera puede que busquen una forma de entrar todos a la vez atacando el Muro, de esa manera aunque muchos mueran los que lo hagan lo harán para salvar al resto.

\- Es una buena suposición maestre Aemon - Brandon dirigió al Lord comandante - ¿se sabe con cuantos miembros y clanes cuenta Rayder?

\- Sus números son imprecisos, Benjen Stark, el primer Ranger esta fuera observando, es uno de los pocos entre los nuestros que es bien acogido por algunos de los clanes de los salvajes, esperemos que regrese cuanto antes y de esa manera sabremos más.

\- Estoy deseando volver a ver a Benjen - dijo Ned Stark - pero si es posible me gustaría poder hablar en privado con el maestre Aemon.

\- Claro Lord Stark, hablaremos en mis aposentos.

\- Alteza creo que el plan que me comentasteis es una buena idea, ahora es hora de ver si tanto el Lord comandante como Ser Thorne están de acuerdo.

\- Cierto Lord Stark, es por eso que os pido que pospongáis vuestra conversación con el maestre Aemon, también quiero conocer su opinión.

\- ¿Que idea habéis tenido alteza?

\- Como bien sabemos los reclutas que vienen muchas veces son gente sin ningún tipo de experiencia ni de conocimientos, es cierto que ahora viene más gente, pero me imagino que Ser Thorne verá que muchos no tienen la preparación adecuada ¿me equivoco?

\- Para nada alteza - el hombre dijo el termino con algo de furia en su boca - vienen pensando que va a ser fácil, pero muchos no han empuñado una espada en su vida.

\- Pues mi idea es hacer que soldados de los siete reinos vengan al Muro, no de forma permanente, sino como instrucción y fortalecimiento de la gente, podemos hacer que el Muro tenga siempre un número determinado de soldados que vienen y van, de esa manera esos soldados obtendrán más experiencia al igual que los nuevos reclutas.

\- Es una idea innovadora alteza, algo nunca visto, pero creo en verdad que sería algo bueno.

\- Gracias por sus palabras Lord comandante ¿que pensáis de mi idea Ser Thorne?

\- Puede venir muy bien al Muro, quizás incluso algunos de esos soldados decidan quedarse, quien sabe, puede que de esa manera vengan más reclutas.

Se notaba que lo decía de una forma sorprendida, no le gustaba alagar al hijo de su enemigo, pero por el tono de voz era ya una forma de alago.

\- Pues entonces creo que debemos dejar al maestre Aemon y a Lord Stark hablar, me imagino que el Lord comandante tendrá que encargarse de sus asuntos, por lo que creo que quiero conocer a los nuevos reclutas, además Ser Thorne, me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre mis aptitudes de pelea, un hombre como usted será una buena influencia para mi estilo de lucha y ver en que me equivoco.

\- Claro alteza, por aquí.

A Brandon y Alliser se les unió Ser Jaime para ir al patio del castillo. Mientras el maestre Aemon y Ned Stark estuvieron hablando en los aposentos del primero, nadie supo que habían hablado los dos hombres, pero si uno se hubiera fijado habría notado lagrimas en los ojos del maestre. Claramente la conversación había sido bastante emotiva para el viejo Targaryen, pero además se veía como el hombre a pesar de su edad y su ceguera estaba más resplandeciente, como si hubiera rejuvenecido mentalmente varios años.

Una noche, mientras gran parte del Muro dormía Brandon se despertó y preparo su plan, creo un duplicado mágico que dejo en el dormitorio por si alguien le buscaba y tras eso se volvió invisible, lo que iba a hacer sería peligroso para cualquier persona salvo para él. Usos sus hechizos y poder para revisar el Muro, para saber que tipo de magia y poder sostenía la construcción, en ese momento sintió una magia que le resultaba familiar, se centro en esa magia y jadeo por la sorpresa, esa era la magia de Sirius Black, la magia de su padrino. Se centro ya que notaba que su padrino había dejado alguna energía para que si fuera necesario alguien con magia se comunicara con él, en efecto al cabo de unos momentos una figura fantasmal de Sirius Black y entonces lo comprendió, este era el Sirius de su primera vida, el Sirius al que se había creído muerto al caer tras el velo, al momento la figura fantasmal se fijo en él, se pregunto si lo reconocería.

\- Bienvenido joven - hablo Sirius, lo siguiente que dijo fue una sorpresa para Brandon - mi nombre es Brandon Stark ¿quien eres?

\- Mi nombre es Brandon Baratheon, hijo de Robert Baratheon, rey de los siete reinos, pero tu Sirius puedes llamarme Harry.

\- No es posible, ¿Harry eres tu?

\- Soy yo Canuto, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, eres como los cuadros de los directores pero has dejado una impronta tuya para que alguien solo con magia o de tu sangre pueda hablar contigo.

\- En efecto Harry, dios, hace tanto tiempo para mi, tanto tiempo desde que vi tu rostro.

\- Pues preparate que tengo una historia que contarte, una historia que te va a hacer ver todo lo que nos escondieron.

Comenzó con lo sucedido tras su presunta muerte, lo sucedido en el ministerio y su sexto y séptimo año, al saber la verdad sobre su hermano unas lagrimas por el rostro de Sirius brotaron, tras eso le contó como descubrió la verdad sobre como habían sido manipulados, sus años de aprendizaje y como había decidido regresar en el tiempo para enmendar los crímenes que habían cometido contra ellos, como había sido su segunda vida y como había hecho caer a todos y cada uno de aquellos que le habían intentado perjudicar tanto a él como a sus aliados. Siendo como siempre Sirius lo que más alegro al hombre fue el harem y aquelarre que había formado. Por último le hablo sobre su labor como maestro de la muerte y sobre las acciones de Ginevra.

\- Entonces era ella, había sentido una magia que me parecía conocer, pero no estaba seguro ya que no había intentado contactar conmigo.

\- Cuando retrocedí en el tiempo anclo su magia a la mía, lo hizo para ayudarme, ahora ella es una importante comerciante de Braavos que me esta ayudando con sus acciones a unificar mejor los siete reinos y de esa manera estar preparados para lo que viene del norte.

\- Así es, la amenaza de los caminantes blancos viene en camino, la larga noche se acerca, los años de oscuridad están próximos y a no ser que estéis preparados el Gran Otro será liberado y lo único que traerá será muerte y destrucción.

Fue una conversación larga, una conversación donde decidieron que tendrían que hacer, gracias a que Harold era más poderoso que Sirius se fortalecieron algunos los hechizos del Muro y enmendó algunos otros que Sirius había realizado y que habían causado problemas, uno de los hechizos y erá el más grave de ellos, era que cuando habían creado el Muro las fuerzas mágicas resultantes habían provocado que los niños del bosque que había al norte no se pudieran comunicar con aquellos que aun residían escondidos al sur, aquellos que aun sobrevivían en la llamada Isla de las Caras, un lugar sagrado para los primeros hombres y que estaba fuera de las leyes de los siete reinos, no pudieran ver lo que pasaba más allá del Muro. Eso lo supo ya que en cuanto enmendó y arreglo los errores de Sirius los niños del bosque usaron su magia para presentarse ante ellos con una imagen donde les contaron el motivo del porque nacieron los caminantes blancos, como crearon al rey de la noche y como el Gran Otro, el enemigo de todo lo vivo había manipulado y controlado al rey de la noche para que hiciera su voluntad, un control que aun tenía sobre él y que lo tendría mientras uno de los dos existiera.

Tras terminar la conversación tanto con Sirius como con los niños, Harold regreso a sus aposentos ya que el amanecer se acercaba y aunque su duplicado había descansado por él aun tenía asuntos en el Muro, se despidió de Sirius prometiendo que contactaría con Ginevra cuanto antes para que supiera quien era en verdad Brandon el Constructor, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Muy lejos al sur, en Dorne, más concretamente en su capital Lanza del Sol un hombre se encontraba andando lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Ginevra Weasley, el hombre era el gobernante de Dorne, Doran Martell, que estaba andando con cuidado, durante años el hombre había sufrido una enfermedad que lo había postrado en una silla de ruedas, solo hasta que Ginevra apareció en Dorne junto a Qyburn le pudieron ayudar a curar la gota, la enfermedad que sufría Doran.

\- Ir con calma Lord Martell, los años sin poder moverse han echo que vuestro cuerpo se resienta y por eso no debéis esforzaros.

\- Lo se Ginevra, pero la ilusión porque mi gente pueda verme de nuevo caminar o montar es grande, Dorne debe ver a su gobernante en todo su esplendor.

\- Pero no por eso debéis de daros prisa, si seguís las instrucciones de Qyburn os puedo asegurar que dentro de meses estaréis en perfectas condiciones, se que hay sacrificios que se tienen que hacer, pero yo creo que preferiría dejar de comer algunos alimentos para poder andar.

\- Lo se, pero muchas de las cosas que me han prohibido comer son de las que más me gustan, al igual que la bebida, son muchos cambios, entiendo que son necesarios y que me ayudan a mejorar la salud, pero no pasa nada por quejarme.

A Ginevra le gustaba el comportamiento de Doran Martell, al contrario que su hermano menor Oberyn era un hombre cuidadoso, pensativo que parecía blando, pero en verdad podía ser un enemigo muy temible.

\- ¿Como creéis que reaccionara Tywin Lannister cuando sepa lo que poseemos?

\- Sinceramente Lord Doran creo que reaccionara pidiendo lo que la casa Martell quiera, pienso que la venganza de la casa Martell sobre la casa Lannister por lo que hicieron a Elia Martell y a sus hijos cada día esta más cerca.

\- No he dicho nada aún a Oberyn para no darle falsas esperanzas, hasta que no llegue el momento espero que el secreto de lo que esta en mi posesión y que usted me entrego siga siendo un secreto.

\- Lord Doran, os puedo asegurar que por mi parte nadie sabrá lo que os entregue, bastante atención tengo ya sobre mis hombros con lo que esta mandando Baelish contra mi.

\- ¿Estáis segura de que Petyr Baelish es el responsable de lo asesinos que han intentado acabar con vuestra vida?

\- Completamente, ese hombre quiere evitar que vaya a Desembarco del Rey, sabe que ya me he reunido con Brandon Baratheon y quiere evitar que saquemos a la luz sus crímenes.

\- Pero entonces irá también a por el príncipe.

\- Estoy segura y Brandon lo sabe, esta preparado, por lo que de esa manera tendrá más pruebas contra ese hombre y cuando llegue el momento de la verdad os puedo asegurar que Petyr Baelish sufrirá el peor de los destinos.

\- A ver si es verdad, si los crímenes de ese hombre son los que me has contado debería estar en el agujero más profundo del mundo o muerto, lo que no entiendo es como Jon Arryn no ve la verdad sobre Baelish.

\- Baelish es un muy buen actor, sabe perfectamente interpretar su papel, es por eso que su alteza Brandon quiere tener todo en orden y llegado el momento abrumarlo con todas y cada una de las pruebas en su contra, no quiere dejar nada al azar para evitar que el hombre pueda escapar y contraatacar, además, no solo hay que rastrear los crímenes y actos del hombre, sino también a sus aliados para que no puedan brindarle ayuda.

En ese momento llego el principe Oberyn Martell, el hermano pequeño de Doran, más conocido como la Víbora Roja, un hombre bastante fogoso que muchas veces se le había insinuado y que ella había rechazado, no porque no fuera atractivo que lo era, sino que no quería tener conflictos con sus relaciones con Dorne.

\- Hermano, Ginevra, vengo de ver los últimos envíos del norte, quien iba a imaginar que tendríamos acceso tan fácil a agua pura y que solo nos iba a costar arena.

El negocio entre Dorne y el Norte era sobre todo un intercambio de nieve por arena, la arena era usada en el norte para la creación de vidrio y la nieve cuando llegaba en barriles a Dorne era agua pura que se podía usar para cualquier situación, ya fuera para beber, cocinar y muchos usos más, para Dorne que eran principalmente desierto era un gran negocio y un gran tratado. En ese momento llego un sirviente dorniense.

\- Lord Doran, Lord Oberyn, Lady Ginevra, siento molestarles, pero el maestre Qyburn pide hablar con ustedes.

\- Dile que pase - hablo Doran.

El maestre Qyburn entro al cabo de unos segundos, llevaba varios documentos e informes en su brazo.

\- Lord Doran, Lord Oberyn, Ginevra, tengo noticias sobre mi investigación de lo largo que va a ser el futuro invierno.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo más Qyburn?

\- En efecto Ginevra, tras investigar documentos antiguos sobre un verano tan largo como el que estamos teniendo he averiguado que no solo el invierno va a llegar a todas las regiones de lo siete reinos, sino que también la última vez que un invierno duro tanto tuvo lugar el evento conocido como la larga noche.

\- ¿No es ese el evento del que se dice que trae consigo a los caminantes blancos, los seres mitológicos del norte?

\- Así es Lord Doran Martell, en realidad según algunos documentos antiguos sobre historia antigua por lo visto fue antes la llegada de los caminantes blancos, pero si por lo visto son dos actos relacionados.

\- Os veo muy pensativa Ginevra.

\- Lo cierto Lord Doran es que estas noticias no me gustan nada, como bien sabéis antes de venir a Dorne he estado en el Norte y he visitado el Muro, se que hay revuelo por el Rey mas allá del Muro, un antiguo miembro de la guardia de la noche que se llama Mance Rayder, ese hombre por lo visto ha conseguido que gran parte de los salvajes o pueblo libre como ellos prefieren llamarse dejen de pelearse entre ellos y estén más unidos, es me hace pensar en lo que esta por venir y que amenaza o miedo es tan grande para que clanes que se han peleado entre ellos durante siglos ahora estén cooperando unos con otros.

\- ¿Estáis diciendo que el motivo de su unión son los caminantes blancos y la larga noche? ¿que saben lo que les aguarda?

\- No lo se príncipe Doran, ojala tuviera las respuestas, pero no las tengo, dado que Lord Stark iba a viajar al Muro con su alteza Brandon puede que obtenga más respuestas a tantas incógnitas.

Se quedaron hablando durante un buen rato sobre los asuntos y negocios que tenían entre Dorne y Braavos, de vez en cuando Ginevra tenía que soportar las insinuaciones de Oberyn a pesar de sus negaciones anteriores y la mirada severa de su hermano. Había algo que la inquietaba, no era una sensación mala, sino una sensación de que en alguna otra parte había pasado algo importante, estaba segura de que ya se enteraría de que había pasado, si fuera algo relacionado con Brandon el mismo la contactaría con su magia.

Roca Casterly se alzaba orgullosa aquel día como todos los días, la imponente fortaleza donde la casa Lannister tenía su sede de poder despertaba ajetreada como cada mañana, Tywin Lannister siempre buscaba la perfección y el buen hacer de la gente bajo su control y no quería flaquezas de ningún tipo en sus tierras. El hombre estaba en su despacho cuando un sirviente le aviso de la llegada de un mensajero que traía dos mensajes para él, uno de su nieto Brandon y otro de su hijo Jaime, aunque sabía que no serían mensajes cortos, sobre todo el de Brandon que solía explicar como había sido su viaje y que había visto; pero al ver el mensaje ya supo que había algo raro, el sello que normalmente usaba su nieto estaba modificado para dar a entender que dentro del mensaje había otro mensaje más importante. Decidió por eso abrir primero la carta de Jaime.

 _A Lord Tywin Lannister, señor de occidente._

 _Padre escribo esta carta desde el Muro al que llegamos hace ya varios días, el Norte esta prosperando tal y como se decía, su negocio con Ginevra Weasley la comerciante de Braavos parece haber traído nueva riqueza a estas tierras, incluso la guardia de la noche tiene ahora más recursos debido a que atraídos aunque sea por un plato de comida la gente viene a inscribirse para servir a la organización._

 _Por otro lado he tomado como escudero al joven Jon Snow, el hijo bastardo de Lord Ned Stark, es un joven prometedor que parece tener un talento natural en el combate con espadas, el muchacho tras mucho meditarlo ha decidido aceptar mi oferta, una de las primeras opciones del joven era ir al Muro, pero tras una pequeña conversación con Brandon pareció pensar que hacer. Me alegro de que haya aceptado ya que tiene un gran potencial. Se despide tu hijo. Mis mejores saludos a Tommen._

 _Ser Jaime Lannister._

Tywin estaba sorprendido por a quien había tomado como escudero su hijo, siempre se había hecho preguntas sobre la identidad de la madre del bastardo, que mujer había hecho que el siempre honorable Ned Stark rompiera sus votos; había intentado varias veces averiguar la identidad de la mujer pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna. En se momento la puerta se abrió y por ella tras pedir permiso entro su hermano Kevan Lannister, su hermano seguramente se había enterado de la llegada de los mensajes y querría saber que decían.

\- Buenos días Tywin.

\- Buenos los tengas tu también Kevan.

\- Reconozco la letra de Jaime ¿que escribe mi sobrino?

Tywin no respondió, le entrego la carta de Jaime para que la leyera, su hermano levanto una ceja al leer la parte del escudero y de quien se trataba.

\- Interesante, muchos han pedido ser escuderos de Jaime pero él los había rechazado, este Jon Snow debe tener talento si ha llamado su atención.

\- Así de esa manera también tenemos un vinculo con el Norte.

\- Cierto hermano - Kevan se fijo en el mensaje aun sellado de Brandon y frunció el ceño al ver el sello - triple codificación, debe ser muy importante o urgente para que el muchacho use ese cifrado.

Brandon cuando mandaba un mensaje que no quería que fuera leído usaba tres tipos de cifrados y sellos según la importancia, el primer cifrado consistía en sustituir las letras marcadas por la siguiente letra para leer el mensaje, el segundo cifrado había que cambiar las letras por la letra anterior y la letra posterior correlativamente, por último el tercer y último cifrado era como el segundo pero además estaba al revés y para leer el mensaje había que empezar por la última letra, era un método muy ingenioso que el mismo Brandon había diseñado y que solo Tywin Lannister y los más cercanos a él conocían. Abrieron la carta para averiguar que mensaje había escrito el príncipe.

 _A Lord Tywin Lannister, señor de Roca Casterly, escudo de Lannisport y guardián de las tierras de occidente._

 _Estimado abuelo, el Norte es increíble, cada día que estoy pasando aquí me doy cuenta de que tan equivocada esta madre con respecto a estas tierras. Salvajes, incivilizados e ignorantes los llama, que gran error, es cierto que es gente dura, pero es sobre todo debido al duro clima que tienen que pasar, pero luego se trata de gente agradable. Lord Stark esta muy agradecido con mi llegada y mis conocimientos, dice que esta muy orgulloso y contento de como me habéis instruido tanto tu como Lord Jon Arryn. Cuando viaje al sur de regreso a la capital Lord Stark me acompañara junto a su esposa Lady Catelyn Stark y algunos de sus hijos._

 _Por otro lado aquí en el Muro he tenido el honor de conocer al maestre Aemon Targaryen, el último del linaje aquí en Poniente, es un hombre muy sabio que da muy buenos consejos, puede que este ciego, pero eso ha causado que su mente aún sea más afilada. De todos modos se nota que la edad ya empieza a hacer factura en el hombre y me gustaría que enviaras varios aprendices de maestres al Muro para que puedan asistir al maestre Aemon y si fuera necesario cuando llegase el momento sustituirle, hay ya aprendices de maestre aquí, pero son bastante novicios y quiero que el Muro tenga a alguien preparado para cuando falte el maestre Aemon. Hay varios asuntos que me preocupan aquí en el Muro, tras reunirme con el Lord comandante Mormont, Ser Thorne, el maestre Aemon y Lord Stark y hablar con ellos me he podido reunir en términos amistosos con Mance Rayder, un antiguo miembro de la Guardia de la Noche al que se conoce como el Rey mas allá del Muro, este hombre que esta unificando a los clanes de salvajes o pueblo libre como se hacen llamar dice que están huyendo hacia el sur ya que en las zonas más al norte hay aldeas que han desaparecido por completo, no hay cuerpos y solo hay a veces restos de sangre. Abuelo claramente los salvajes huyen al sur por alguna razón, eso sumado a la investigación sobre el próximo invierno hace que aquí en los dominios de Ned Stark se hable más de las antiguas leyendas, los caminantes blancos, los muertos y la larga noche. No se si serán verdad o no, pero hay una cosa segura conociendo a algunos Septons intentaran alzarse para defender la Fe de los siete y alzarse contra los creyentes de los Dioses Antiguos. Quiero que todo aquel que predique en levantar a los militantes de la Fe sea castigado duramente, te pido que mandes este mensaje a todas las casas importantes de los siete reinos para que sea transmitido, los creyentes de los Dioses Antiguos solo buscan la paz y no permitiré ninguna guerra o sublevación religiosa por parte de los extremistas de la Fe de los siete. Por último mis mejores deseos a Tommen, espero que este creciendo bien y aprendiendo mucho bajo tus enseñanzas. Se despide._

 _Brandon Baratheon, príncipe heredero de los Siete Reinos._

Una carta bien redactada, donde claramente se veía que Brandon no quería ningún tipo de interferencia religiosa en los reinos que fuera perjudicial. El primero en hablar fue Kevan.

\- Es sorprendente saber que Aemon Targaryen aun vive.

\- Aun recuerdo cuando era Mano del Rey para Aerys, a veces se veía como alzaba su rostro como si quisiera saber que estaba pasando en el muro, con el miedo de que el maestre rompiera sus votos y reclamara el trono.

\- Lo de la Fe de los siete es cierto, he escuchado que en algunas zonas donde han crecido arboles de corazón que no era el Norte han intentado quemarlos y arrancarlos, a pesar de que es obvió que allí donde crece uno de esos extraños arboles las cosechas son mucho mejores y abundantes.

\- Yo mismo hice venir al Septon de Roca Casterly hace un tiempo para que dejaran esos arboles en paz, pero si en verdad Brandon teme una nueva ascensión de los extremistas de la Fe debemos atajarla cuanto antes.

Tras eso decidieron buscar las letras que Brandon había marcado con un punto para descifrar el mensaje que este había enviado.

 _Contactada comerciante Ginevra, Baelish culpable, revisar las cuentas, resolver todo en capita, tío Jaime interesado en Ginevra._

Un mensaje corto pero conciso, claramente Brandon había contactado con Ginevra Weasley, la comerciante de Braavos que había sido la impulsora de la nueva riqueza del norte y que también estaba cambiando Dorne, Brandon tenía sospechas sobre los actos de Baelish y le sugería que mirara con cuidado las cuentas de los Lannister, lo último era obvio, quería decir que cuando Brandon regresara a Desembarco del Rey con Lord Stark se encargarían de Petyr Baelish, también lo de su hijo era algo favorable, quizás de esa manera pudieran tener algo con lo que poder acceder a la mujer.

\- Esta claro que Brandon sospecha que Baelish de alguna manera esta involucrado en las cuentas de occidente y quiere que las revisemos con cuidado.

\- Eso parece Kevan, siempre me he preguntado porque motivo alguien como Arryn estaba permitiendo que la deuda de la corona aumentase de tal manera, parece que Brandon sospecha que Baelish de alguna manera tiene algo que ver con la creciente deuda, Tyrion sabe algo, una de las últimas veces que escribió se trataba sobre varios asuntos de finanzas que para el resto del mundo parecerían sin importancia, pero se que ese enano no lo haría sin ninguna razón.

\- Sigues siendo demasiado duro con Tyrion hermano, entiendo que no te guste por lo que perdiste, pero sabes que gracias a Brandon esta cambiando, como el muchacho confía en él para varios asuntos tengo entendido que ya no bebe tanto y que incluso pasa menos tiempo en los burdeles, sino lo supiera creo que Brandon cuando llegue a ser rey tiene pensado nombrar a Tyrion como su Mano.

\- No me extrañaría, se que no debería odiarlo hermano, Joanna no será la primera ni la última mujer que fallezca por problemas en el parto, pero cada vez que lo miro y veo su aspecto mi odio vuelve.

Kevan entonces puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano para intentar consolarlo, el hombre sabía que el odio hacía Tyrion era grande y difícil de remediar, pero claramente el valor y las acciones del enano de su sobrino estaban haciendo que se viera con nuevos ojos. Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando por una de las ventanas del solar al norte, como si quisieran ver y saber que estaba haciendo Brandon en aquellos momentos. Tras eso volvieron al trabajo, si lo de Baelish era cierto tenían mucho trabajo, Petyr Baelish pagaría con creces haberse cruzado y enredado con la casa Lannister.

 **Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, calculo que el siguiente estará para el mes de julio si todo va a buen ritmo, pero como siempre no prometo nada dado lo que he tardado en actualizar este capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me habéis los reviews y mensajes que he recibido por este capítulo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el regreso de Brandon a la capital, donde hará justicia con Baelish, me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre el castigo que debería imponer al hombre, por sus crímenes y actos una muerte rápida como la que tuvo al final de la 7ª temporada de Game of Thrones me parece poco castigo.**

 **También informo de que dentro de poco publicare mi primer One-Shot de las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter, se tratara de un capítulo único crossover con Supernatural (Sobrenatural en España). No voy a revelar la trama para que la gente no se haga una idea de lo que estoy preparando.**

 **También tras ver la película de Avengers:Infinity War tengo pensado un One-Shot que seguramente de inicio a la saga de Las aventuras del Inmortal Harry Potter en el universo Marvel.**

 **Gracias a todos de nuevo por vuestros apoyos, espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios.**


	3. La justicia esta servida

**Lo primero de todo es disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia, tras actualizar en junio tenía pensado subir el capítulo para julio y agosto, pero mi padre ha estado ingresado varias veces y entre eso y el trabajo me ha sido imposible terminar el capítulo. Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias por vuestra espera y apoyo.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **LA JUSTICIA ESTA SERVIDA**

En el puerto de Desembarco del Rey cientos personas se encontraban atentas a un barco que lentamente se aproximaba, Cornamenta, el barco del príncipe Brandon regresaba a la capital tras un periodo de alrededor de dos años fuera y había ilusión por ver al joven, en la capital a petición de Brandon que antes de su salida del Norte había mandado los cuervos se habían presentado señores de los Siete Reinos, solo las islas del hierro habían declinado mandar a alguien, malditos bastardos como había dicho el rey que era, estaban aun resentidos de no haber triunfado en su maldita rebelión. Entre el publico las personalidades más importante eran el rey Robert, la reina Cersei, la Mano de rey, todos los señores que habían llegado de lo siete reinos y otras muchas personalidades importante además de gente del pueblo que deseaban ver la llegada de su príncipe.

\- Dioses, han pasado dos años desde que no veo a Brandon, tengo ilusión por ver a mi hijo.

\- Seguro que ha crecido fuerte y sano Cersei - dijo Robert a su esposa con quien durante ese tiempo había mejorado su relación por el bien de su hijo mayor - pero debo reconocer que tengo aun más ganas de ver a Ned, espero que mi viejo amigo acepte a unir nuestras familias.

\- Ya veremos esposo, ya veremos, no se porque nuestro hijo ha llamado a los principales señores de los Siete Reinos, pero todos han aprovechado para traer a aquellas hijas o mujeres que estén cerca de la edad de nuestro Brandon.

Era cierto, Willas Tyrell había venido junto con su abuela Olenna Tyrell y su hermana Margaery Tyrell seguramente a intentar llevar a la muchacha a ser la futura reina de los Siete Reinos; Margaery era un joven hermosa y se notaba que su abuela ya la estaba educando en serio para que no dependiera solo de su belleza, sino de su inteligencia y astucia, la reina de las espinas como era llamada Olenna Tyrell no quería dejar nada al azar para que su nieta fuera capaz de desenvolverse en cualquier situación y ser siempre la ganadora; por otro lado también había venido el príncipe Doran Martell, junto a él se encontraba la princesa Arianne Martell, su hija y heredera de Lanza del Sol, también había venido Oberyn Martell, pero por lo visto se encontraba custodiando algo de gran valor para el futuro de la casa Martell, Cersei tenía la extraña idea de que era algo para que su padre Tywin entregara a Ser Gregor Clegane y Ser Amory Lorch por los asesinatos de Elia Martell y sus hijos, pero tanto Cersei como Robert estaban seguros de que por nada del mundo el señor de Roca Casterly entregaría a esos dos hombres.

Joffrey Baratheon estaba junto a su espada jurada Sandor Clegane viendo como el barco de su hermano se acercaba al puerto, tenía miedo, sabía que su hermano era capaz de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho antes de irse, había intentado salir de los ojos de Clegane para poder hacer su voluntad, para poder hacer lo que como príncipe podía hacer según él, mandar y tratar a la gente como quisiera, pero no había funcionado, si Clegane no estaba vigilando, otra persona que su hermano había mandado hacia el trabajo, había intentado ir a pedir ayuda a su madre, pero esta por algún motivo no le había ayudado, por suerte había encontrado un aliado en Petyr Baelish, el hombre en secreto le había hablado para poder librarse de Brandon, en verdad, Baelish usando el ego del muchacho en su contra buscaba librarse de Brandon y Ginevra para culpar por el crimen a los Stark o a alguna otra familia como los Martell para de esa manera empezar la guerra que tanto deseaba el hombre.

Tommen Baratheon miraba el barco de su hermano con ilusión, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir, cuando había sido mandado a Roca Casterly a ser educado por su abuelo Tywin, lo había hecho con la ilusión de poder alejarse de Joffrey, era cierto que añoraría a Brandon y Myrcella, pero lo que había aprendido durante ese tiempo en Roca Casterly le había hecho crecer mentalmente, era cierto que era joven, pero ahora no se dejaba intimidar por Joffrey para rabia de este que veía como incluso el antes débil de su hermano era mejor que él.

El barco capitaneado por Ser Davos atracó en el puerto con la perfección y el manejo que siempre había caracterizado a un marinero como era Ser Davos un hombre de mar de gran experiencia. En cuanto la pasarela del barco estuvo colocada bajaron por ella varias guardias seguidos por el príncipe Brandon que se acerco a su padre y a su madre e hizo una reverencia antes de abrazarlos.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo muchacho, espero que tus viajes hayan sido provechosos.

\- Lo han sido padre, lo han sido - luego Brandon se dirigió a su madre y señalo un collar que llevaba puesto - veo que has dado un buen uso a las joyas que te mande madre, estas radiante con ellas.

\- Fue un regalo hermoso hijo, estoy muy contenta de volver a verte, has crecido mucho.

Detrás de ellos la familia Stark que había venido con Brandon se inclinaron para reverenciar al rey y a la reina, Robert hizo una señal con la mano para que se levantaran, el rey se dirigió primero a Ned y le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por el señor del Norte, el primero en hablar fue el Rey Robert.

\- Han pasado ya varios años viejo amigo ¿que has estado haciendo?

\- Protegiendo el Norte para su gracia - entonces Lord Stark se dirigió a la reina - es usted tan hermosa como recuerdo alteza.

\- Gracias por sus palabras Lord Stark, creo que es hora de volver a la sala del trono, tengo entendido que nuestro querido hijo tiene un asunto de extrema gravedad entre manos.

\- Es cierto, es algo relacionado con la muerte de la comerciante Ginevra Weasley de Braavos, es una gran perdida, incluso ha venido un representante del banco de Braavos para saber que ha pasado.

El asesinato de Ginevra Weasley había tenido lugar en la capital poco después de que esta hubiera llegado, no se había informado a nadie salvo a determinadas personas para que la noticia no provocara el caos ya que en varios reinos y en Braavos la mujer era muy querida.

Con calma fueron hacia el palacio, fue un transito lento ya que la gente de Desembarco del rey quería ver y saludar a su príncipe Brandon, su alteza real era muy querido por la gente por sus obras para ayudar a la gente de la ciudad y de los reinos.

Por otro lado Jon Snow miraba la ciudad con sorpresa e inquietud, era obvio, la primera vez que había salido de las paredes y los alrededores de Invernalia, sabía que la gente de alta cuna lo miraba por dos motivos, el primero era por ser el bastardo de Ned Stark, el bastardo de uno de los hombres más honorables que existía en los siete reinos, siempre había sido un misterio quien era su madre, nadie lo sabía, solo Ned Stark sabía la verdad sobre su madre; también era mirado por haberse convertido en escudero de Ser Jaime Lannister, ser escudero de un espadachín tan hábil era un gran honor pero a la vez una gran responsabilidad, lo que más satisfacía al joven fue el rostro que puso Lady Catelyn Stark al enterarse de su actual posición, la mujer debido a su odio a los bastardos no podía concebir la idea de que alguien de su posición fuera escudero del hijo de un gran señor, no le importaba, su padre Lord Stark le había dado su bendición y le había dado sus mejores deseos al igual que la gran mayoría de sus hermanos, solo Sansa debido a sus deseos de contentar a su madre no le había dicho nada. Llegaron a la altura de un hombre mayor junto a otras dos personas, una de ellas un niño joven y la otra un hombre de baja estatura, este último debía ser Tyrion Lannister, el enano de Roca Casterly como era conocido por lo que dedujo que el hombre mayor sería Tywin Lannister y el muchacho a su lado Tommen Baratheon. El primero en hablar fue Ser Jaime.

\- Padre, hermano, sobrino quiero presentaron a Jon Snow, hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, el señor supremo del norte, mi actual escudero.

\- Lord Tywin Lannister, puedo asegurar que me esforzare al máximo para de esa manera demostrar ser el escudero perfecto para su hijo, un caballero de tan alto renombre como Ser Jaime Lannister debe tener a su lado a alguien competente y leal.

Tywin Lannister no dijo nada, solo dio una simple cabezada de aprobación, era cierto lo que se decía del hombre, que se trataba de una persona muy seria que juzgaba con minuciosidad el comportamiento de una persona y su valor, no tenía pensado decir ni hacer nada que molestara al hombre. Tras saludar a Tyrion y Tommen siguió su camino y Ser Jaime le presento a Ser Barristan Selmy, el hombre lo miraba fijamente y con algo de sorpresa, Jon suponía que sería por que Ser Jaime tomara como escudero a un bastardo, por muy hijo de Ned Stark seguía siendo un bastardo y la gente se sorprendía ante su nueva posición.

Barristan Selmy tuvo que hacer esfuerzo de todo su acopio para no ir hacia Ned Stark y abrazarlo, tras dar un primer vistazo al nuevo escudero de Ser Jaime Lannister se dio cuenta de que claramente el joven Jon Snow era un Stark, pero no era el hijo de Ned Stark, para él que había servido durante años a Rhaegar Targaryen le era obvió que el muchacho era el hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna, era el hijo de su príncipe y estaba claro que para proteger al muchacho de la ira de Robert Baratheon y de las ambiciones de los Lannister había declarado al muchacho como su bastardo para que estuviera seguro, Eddard Stark había ocultado la verdad por encima incluso de su honor, algo por lo que el hombre era muy conocido, tendría que hablar con el señor supremo del Norte y por la mirada que el hombre le dirigía este sabía que había descubierto la verdad.

La sala del trono ya estaba concurrida esperando al príncipe, pero cuando este y toda la gente que se había reunido y tenía permitido estar allí entraron tuvieron que colocarse de tal manera que nadie se molestara con un simple movimiento, tras colocarse toda la gente y tomar asiento las personas más importantes Brandon quedo en pie al lado del trono, esta iba a ser la primera vez que se tuviera que sentar en el trono que un día sería suyo para un asunto oficial de estado y ante representantes de los siete reinos.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, esta reunión debería ser para hablar sobre el futuro de los siete reinos y obtener nuevos tratos comerciales, pero como bien saben se ha cometido el asesinato de la comerciante Ginevra Weasley y el asunto no puede quedar sin justicia.

El tono de Brandon era serio, mucho más serio de lo que nadie lo había escuchado jamas en el príncipe, la primera persona a la que se dirigió fue Renly Baratheon.

\- Lord Renly Baratheon, como maestro de leyes de la ciudad ¿puede informarme si ya ha habido algún avance en el esclarecimiento del crimen cometido?

\- Lamentablemente alteza debo informar que los indicios no han dado sus frutos, el asesino fue ejecutado por un guardia de la propia Ginevra Weasley intentando salvar a su señora.

\- ¿Quien es el responsable de llevar la investigación Lord Renly?

\- Alteza, el responsable de investigar el asesinato es Lord Janos Slynt, comandante de la guardia de la ciudad.

\- Lord Janos Slynt, dar un paso al frente.

El hombre que estaba al lado de Petyr Baelish avanzo calmado, se arrodillo ante el príncipe y cuando este alzo su mano se puso de nuevo en pie.

\- Lord Janos, quiero saber que investigaciones habéis llevado a cabo para intentar identificar al asesino de la comerciante Ginevra Weasley.

\- Mi príncipe, desde el momento que se supo del asesinato de la comerciante se busco por toda la ciudad cualquier indició para averiguar quien había mandado al asesino, pero lamento decir que aun no tenemos evidencia ninguna sobre quien es el responsable del crimen.

\- Lord Slynt esperaba algo más del comandante de la guardia, parece que no desempeñáis vuestro trabajo como se debería y debería quitaros del puesto ¿que tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?

\- Alteza os puedo asegurar que desempeño mi trabajo y mi labor lo mejor que puedo, os lo puedo demostrar, darme algo de tiempo y os traeré resultados.

\- Hay algo que podéis hacer para demostrar vuestra lealtad, para demostrar que sois valioso para la corona, la capital y los siete reinos.

\- Alteza haré lo que me pidáis para demostrar mi valía y lealtad.

\- Eso espero - en momento Brandon miro hacia un lado - maestre Qyburn por favor, necesito de vuestros servicios.

El hombre se acerco ignorando los susurros de la gente ante que no tuviera la cadena que lo acreditaba como maestre, se arrodillo y tras unos segundos se levanto.

\- ¿Que desea de mi príncipe Brandon?

\- Lady Ginevra me hablo de una creación suya, un brebaje con el que se podía interrogar a cualquier persona para que esta dijera toda la verdad sobre lo que se le preguntase ¿tenéis aquí ese brebaje?

\- Si alteza, el brebaje se llama Veritaserum, unas gotas harán decir los secretos más profundos a la persona que lo ingiera.

\- Ya habéis escuchado sobre el brebaje Lord Slynt ¿estáis dispuestos a beber para demostrar que decís la verdad?

Todos vieron como Janos Slynt comenzaba a sudar, como incluso el olor a orina se pudo notar en la gente cercana, pero por el rabillo del ojo Brandon vio, como debido al tumulto, Baelish intentaba escapar de la sala del trono, el hombre sabía que si Slynt era interrogado todo se desvelaría e intentaba escapar, Baelish no se esperaba que Brandon estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos por lo que las palabras siguientes le aturdieron.

\- ¿Vais a algún lugar Lord Baelish?

Todo el mundo miro hacia donde estaba el maestro de la moneda que se había detenido con miedo al verse claramente descubierto.

\- Vuelvo a preguntaros Lord Baelish ¿vais a algún lugar?

\- Alteza, debo encargarme de unos asuntos de la moneda que he recordado de gran importancia para la corona.

\- Curioso que lo recordéis ahora justo cuando Lord Slynt va a ser interrogado, más sobre todo cuando se perfectamente que las ordenes que os di de que concertarais reunión con Lady Ginevra nunca se dieron y mentisteis a la corona.

\- Mi príncipe os puedo asegurar de que no se de que me estáis hablando, yo hice lo que me pedisteis, fue ella quien se negó.

\- Entonces sería mejor preguntar a la mujer en cuestión, Lady Ginevra adelante.

Con una túnica y capucha que cubría su cabeza, paso al lado de Ser Jaime una figura, la mujer avanzando se dejo ver ante la gente que había en la sala del trono. La mirada de Baelish era una que casi nadie había visto, de incredulidad, de horror y desconcierto.

\- Por favor Lord Baelish me gustaría saber cuando me he negado a reunirme con su alteza - dijo Ginevra con una voz fría como el mismo hielo - que yo sepa cuando habéis ido a Braavos o habéis contactado con el banco de Braavos nunca he tenido noticias de que la corona quisiera hacer negocios conmigo, es más, cuando me encontré con su alteza en el Norte, me quede sorprendida, ya que no tenía conocimiento de que hubiera intentado contactarme.

El hombre no sabía que decir, sabía que había sido atrapado, que claramente aquel juicio había sido una estratagema para ser descubierto, pensó rápidamente un plan para evadirse y miro al rey Robert.

\- Majestad os ruego que me escuchéis, esto es una trama en mi contra, soy inocente, claramente alguien ha confundido y engañado a vuestro hijo.

No fue Robert quien hablo, fue Ned Stark quien se adelanto y hablo con voz potente.

\- Entonces podéis demostrar vuestra inocencia siendo interrogado por el brebaje del maestre Qyburn, es más, no solo se os preguntara sobre los asuntos comerciales concernientes al reino, sino que también yo mismo os preguntare sobre vuestra jactancia de haber sido el encargado de desflorar tanto a mi esposa como a su hermana, de como aun os burláis de las muertes de mi padre y de mi hermano en esta misma sala, pregonáis inocencia pues entonces demostrarla bebiendo el brebaje del que he sido testigo de su eficacia.

Solo los años de experiencia y control impidieron a varias personas abalanzarse contra Petyr Baelish, una de esas personas era Ser Brynden Tully quien había sido enviado por su hermano Lord Hoster Tully señor de las Tierras de los Ríos para averiguar sobre el asunto a tratar por el joven príncipe, Hoster Tully debido a su estado de salud no hubiera podido desplazarse a la capital por lo que había decidido pedir a su hermano que fuera el emisario de su dominio, lo normal era que hubiese ido Lord Edmure Tully, hijo y heredero de Lord Hoster Tully, pero el hombre sabía que su hijo no estaba preparado y por eso había decidido enviar a su hermano. Fue en verdad una decisión acertada ya que Ser Brynden, al contrario de lo que hubiera pasado con Lord Edmure, supo mantenerse firme y no desenvainar su espada contra Baelish.

También Jon Arryn tuvo que mantenerse firme, sabía que el príncipe y Ned no lanzarían tales acusaciones sin pruebas, no hablarían de esa manera de uno de sus banderizos sin saber lo que decían, pero no eran solo los rostros de Brandon y de Ned los que le decían la verdad, era el rostro de su esposa, Lisa Arryn, que tras el juicio recuperaría el apellido Tully ya que exigiría la anulación de su matrimonio lo que le decía que todo era verdad. Su esposa estaba blanca y aterrada ante las implicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo y sabiendo que también su cabeza pendía de un fino hilo ya que debería haber defendido el honor de su hermana y de la casa Tully

Obligaron a Baelish a beber el Veritaserum, el hombre se vio obligado a revelar sus secretos, los secretos y ambiciones que había guardado durante años, tuvo que ver como se presentaban además sus libros de cuentas que tan ocultos creía que estaban, cada transacción, cada soborno, cada nombre usado en los diversos negocios que tenía el hombre por los siete reinos, cada aliado, socio o persona sobornada, desde personas espías de bajo nacimiento a señores nobles de los siete reinos, los cuervos volaron para enviar los mensajes necesarios para detener a sus cómplices, se tuvo que volver a dar Veritaserum un par de veces más debido a la gran cantidad de información que escondía Baelish. Tras terminar el interrogatorio las celdas se llenaron con los prisioneros, se tuvieron que redoblar los guardias para poder mantener la seguridad en la ciudad, pero gracias a los guardias traídos por los señores de los diferentes reinos se pudieron evitar males mayores, era cierto que algunos de los aliados de Baelish en la ciudad intentaron resistir pero les fue en vano. Tras terminar de interrogar a Baelish los señores de los siete reinos se reunieron junto al rey, el príncipe, la Mano del rey y el resto del consejo real en la sala de la Mano, también en la reunión esta Ginevra como representante del banco de Braavos y Tyrion Lannister como futuro Maestro de la Moneda ya que todos estaban seguros de que Brandon así se lo pediría a su tío Tyrion. Lo primero que hizo el joven fue llevarse una copa de agua a la boca para refrescar su garganta, tantas preguntas le habían dejado con bastante sed y la garganta algo seca, tras refrescarse se dirigió al consejo.

\- Muchas gracias por venir señores, se que para algunos es un viaje largo e incomodo, pero debían saber de primera mano la verdad sobre Baelish.

\- Esta claro alteza que usted lo sabíais de antes por lo que ha pasado.

\- Eso es cierto Lord Doran, desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que la deuda de la corona se debía a Baelish, ese fue uno de los motivos por el que puse a mi tío Tyrion encargado de la supervisión de algunos aspectos de la ciudad, también es por ese motivo que tanto Lady Ginevra como yo ideamos este plan que ha hecho que se pudiera revelar la verdad.

\- Ha sido muy arriesgado, pero la verdad por fin ha salido a la luz - hablo Tywin Lannister con voz de orgullo a su nieto - no me imaginaba que los crímenes de esa sanguijuela fueran de tal alcance, has realizado un magnífico trabajo alteza.

\- Gracias por sus palabras Lord Tywin, lo que quiero ahora es que entre todos decidamos un castigo ejemplar para ese hombre y sus socios más cercanos, quiero que se recuerde que los siete reinos no permiten a hombres como Baelish.

Estuvieron deliberando durante un largo tiempo, al final se decidió que Brandon sería el encargado de ejecutar a Baelish y el joven decidió que lo haría usando el martillo de guerra de su padre, no sería una muerte piadosa, el hombre rogaría por su vida. El resto de la reunión fue sobre planes de guerra, los libros y el interrogatorio a Baelish también habían mostrado que el hombre tenía diversos tratos con varias casas importantes de los siete reinos, desde casas menores a la casa Greyjoy, la casa a la cabeza de las islas del hierro estaba volviendo a rearmarse, pero lo peor era que Baelish además tenía tratos con Euron Greyjoy un hombre que incluso por sus actos y acciones fue desterrado de las islas del hierro, las otras casas a tener en cuenta era la casa Bolton del Norte y la casa Frey de las Tierras de los Ríos, en ambos casos era para llegado el momento que esas casas pasaran a tener la supremacía de las tierras de cada una de sus zonas, la traición de Walder Frey, señor de la casa Frey no era una sorpresa, la casa Frey en algunos momentos había sido más molestia que ayuda a la Tully, la casa soberana de las Tierras de los Ríos; en cuanto a la casa Bolton la situación era bastante diferente, Ned Stark sabía perfectamente que Roose Bolton aun ansiaba los viejos caminos de su casa, el hombre desollado de su estandarte no era algo que la gente olvidara, también sabía que Roose a pesar de haber luchado a su lado aun deseaba el control en el Norte, motivo por el que las casas Stark y Bolton habían peleado en el pasado varias veces y siempre la casa Stark había resultado vencedora; era cierto que esos sucesos había tenido lugar hacía mucho tiempo, pero claramente Roose Bolton aun ansiaba el poder del Norte.

\- Es una situación bastante delicada, todos sabemos que Walder Frey es una maldita comadreja con ansía de poder, a ese hombre se le puede sustituir por su hijo Stevron Frey, por lo que tengo entendido del hombre es bastante inteligente y muy diferente de comportamiento con su padre, podemos hacer que aquellos que sean fieles al viejo Walder sean enviados al muro, pero aun quedara suficiente de la casa Frey para que no se extinga - hablo Jon Arryn siempre tan conservador y calmado - pero los Bolton solo son dos miembros, tres si cuentas al bastardo de Roose Bolton y lo que ponen los diarios de Baelish es que es peor que su padre.

\- Hay una solución con la casa Bolton que puede ser favorable - dijo Ned Stark y todos miraron al hombre - como bien saben yo nunca debía ser el guardián y señor del Norte, es por eso que llevar el control del reino me ha resultado bastante difícil, pero hace poco desde la primera reunión con Ginevra Weasley mire los antiguos informes del Norte y me encontré con tratos con la Compañía de la Rosa.

\- ¿Habláis de aquellos que se exiliaron y se negaron a doblar la rodilla ante Targaryen? ¿los hijos e hijas del Norte que decidieron dejar Poniente antes que subordinarse al dragón?

\- En efecto Lord Varys, tras revisar los informes de mi padre me entere de que el exilio de la Compañía de la Rosa se debe a que cuando Torrhen Stark se subordino a la casa Targaryen decidió que algunos de los miembros del Norte, de todas las casas, parecieran que se auto-exiliaban cuando en verdad era por protección por si llegado el momento aquí en Poniente esas familias se extinguían o tenía algún suceso grave, lamentablemente la muerte de mi padre y de mi hermano hizo que esa información no se me transmitiera, no fue hasta que revise antiguos informes del Norte y una serie de diarios ocultos de cada Stark que conseguí la información.

\- Si la Compañía de la Rosa regresara sería un gran aumento de poder para el Norte y Poniente, quien sabe que alianzas han realizado durante tantos años en Essos, además sería un aumento para aquellas familias que han perdido varios miembros a lo largo de los años.

Todos los señores estuvieron de acuerdo, había algunos que no era de su agrado como Tywin que veía como el Norte cada vez ganaba más poder, pero por otro lado sabía que su nieto Brandon miraba al norte con cautela como si esperara algo, como si el joven príncipe supiera algo que le costaba decir o exponer, tendría que hablar con su nieto. El muchacho entonces decidió terminar la reunión pero le dio una mirada a su abuelo y a su tío para que se quedara, estaba claro que quería hablarles de un asunto relacionado con la casa Lannister. Tras salir de la sala Brandon hizo una señal a un guardia con el escudo de los Lannister.

\- Soldado, haga llamar a mi madre y a mis hermanos Joffrey y Tommen, que se reúnan con nosotros en mi despacho de inmediato.

El soldado al notar el tono serio del príncipe fue de inmediato a dar los avisos que le habían ordenado, cuando Brandon Baratheon se comportaba de esa manera era por algo serio y dado los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo en la ciudad durante los últimos días no quería enfadar al príncipe.

El despacho de Brandon estaba cerca de sus aposentos, una habitación donde el joven había tallado varios runas invisibles para que de esa manera si alguien quería escuchar lo que se hablaba allí no se enteraran, también había otro tipo de protecciones y hechizos que el joven había puesto no solo en su despacho y sus habitaciones, sino por todos lados de la fortaleza y de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron vieron allí en la entrada a Sandor Clegane, lo que daba a entender que tanto sus hermanos como su madre ya habían llegado.

\- Clegane quedate vigilando la puerta junto con los guardias que nos acompañan, que no entre nadie a no ser que sea algo de gran importancia.

\- Si mi príncipe.

Brandon entro el primero en el despacho seguido de su abuelo y de su tío, su madre Cersei al ver quien le acompañaba se dio cuenta de que era algo serio lo que iba a pasar ya que el rostro de su hijo mayor era el que usaba cuando estaba enfadado con Joffrey. Brandon tomo asiento y tras el a su derecha Tywin y a su izquierda Tyrion.

\- Tommen siento no haber tenido mucho tiempo de preguntarte como estas, ha sido un regreso muy ajetreado.

\- No te preocupes hermano, este tiempo lo he pasado con el tío Jaime y su nuevo escudero, pero no creo que nos hayas reunido para saber sobre mi.

\- Para nada hermano, pero hay que ponerse al día de como ha sido tu estancia en Roca Casterly.

Tras esa frase Brandon se dirigió a Joffrey, su hermano estaba incomodo y sabía los motivos.

\- Dime Joffrey ¿que te ha parecido el juicio contra Baelish?

\- No tengo nada que decir, era un traidor y debería ser ejecutado.

\- Cierto, al igual que el resto de traidores ¿no es así?

\- En efecto hermano.

\- Entonces dime Joffrey, ¿que me impide cortar tu cabeza aquí y ahora? ¿que me impide despojarte de todos tus títulos y de tu nombre?

\- ¡Brandon! - Cersei estaba aterrada ante las palabras de su hijo mayor - ¡que estas diciendo!

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es que tu hijo dorado como tu lo llamas, era consciente del plan de Baelish para asesinar no solo a Ginevra Weasley, sino que también tenían pensado asesinarme a mi para de esa manera ser él quien en un futuro gobernara los siete reinos.

Miraron a Joffrey que estaba aterrado, no era miedo por la furia de su hermano, era miedo por haber sido descubierto, miedo al darse cuenta de que sus planes habían salido a la luz.

\- Joffrey Baratheon - hablo Tywin con voz severa - ¿es cierto lo que dice tu hermano?

Los sudores y el olor a orina hicieron que el muchacho no tuviera que responder, el miedo que tenía era tal que sus instintos le traicionaron sabiendo en los problemas que estaba.

\- Desde hoy - hablo Brandon ignorando el hedor que despedía Joffrey - perderás tu condición como el siguiente en la linea de sucesión del trono, te serán retirados tus derechos y estipendios como príncipe, serás mandado a las mazmorras de Roca Casterly donde serás encerrado de por vida ¡Clegane!

El hombre ante el grito del príncipe entro en el despacho, no tardo en darse cuenta de que el mocoso que era responsable de cuidar estaba en problemas muy serios dada la orina que se olía del asiento donde estaba.

\- Mi príncipe ¿que desea?

\- Lleva a mi hermano Joffrey a sus aposentos, que tome un baño, se cambie de ropa y recoja lo mínimo y necesario para un viaje a Roca Casterly.

Joffrey tuvo que salir entre el miedo a su hermano y la esperanza de que su madre hiciera algo para salvarlo, pero al ver que lo segundo no pasaba salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. La puerta se cerro y Brandon continuó hablando.

\- Tommen desde hoy eres mi heredero hasta que tenga descendencia, dado los acontecimientos que están por venir quiero que te quedes en la capital, el tío Tyrion te guiara, yo partiré a la guerra dentro de poco, no se cuando, pero se que habrá una guerra para encargarnos de aquellos que tenían tratos con Baelish y aquellos que tenían pensado traicionar a los siete reinos.

\- No te preocupes hermano, estoy para servir a mi rey, mi príncipe y al reino.

\- Bien Tommen, ahora puedes irte con Tyrion, el te hablara de los asuntos de la ciudad, ha sido uno de mis mejores consejeros y se que te guiara a ti correctamente.

Tyrion se levanto de su asiento e hizo con la cabeza una señal de gratitud ante las palabras de su sobrino, Tommen y Tyrion salieron del despacho, Brandon se quedo solo con su abuelo Tywin y su madre Cersei, el joven se puso en pie y a través busco el valor para decir las siguientes palabras.

\- Te dije que habría consecuencias madre, te advertí que vigilaras a Joffrey, pero tu incapacidad para ver su crueldad, estupidez y arrogancia ha provocado esto, es por eso que con mucho dolor debo decir las siguientes palabras, con todo el dolor por el sufrimiento que voy a causar la verdad será dicha.

\- ¡No! ¡Brandon! ¡te lo ruego! ¡no lo digas!

El dolor, las lagrimas y el sufrimiento de Cersei era algo que Tywin solo había visto en su hija en contadas ocasiones, la más cercana cuando anuncio la muerte de su esposa Joanna y en nacimiento de Tyrion.

\- Lord Tywin, abuelo, lo que tengo que decirte se que te va a causar dolor, puede que incluso no creas mis palabras, pero si miras a madre verás que digo la verdad al ver como ella se pone cada vez más blanca al ser descubierta.

\- ¿Que verdad?

\- Que Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen no son hijos de mi padre, no son hijos de Robert Baratheon, sino que son hijos de mi madre Cersei y de mi tío Jaime.

Tywin se levanto furioso, con una ira que pocas veces había visto en su abuelo, una ira que hizo que Cersei blanca de miedo porque su hijo mayor había revelado la verdad mirase con suplicas a su padre, con lagrimas en los ojos al saber que Tywin Lannister no sería amable ante la situación.

\- Es cierto, todo es cierto, tal y como ha dicho Brandon sus palabras son ciertas, lo veo en tus ojos Cersei, nunca creí que mis hijos mayores fuesen tan estúpidos, ahora veo que lo que me han dicho Kevan y Genna durante años es cierto, el único que ha demostrado ser un verdadero Lannister a pesar de mi desagrado es Tyrion, ahora entiendo porque tu madre os separo en alcobas separadas antes de su muerte, ojala nunca hubiera accedido a volver a poneros juntos como me pediste.

Cersei de estar blanca del miedo paso por distintos aspectos, furia, rabia, su rostro mostraba tantas emociones que parecía que iba a colapsar, en verdad así fue, al cabo de unos segundos la reina se desmayo de la impresión. Se tuvo que llamar a varios guardias, para que llevasen a la reina a sus aposentos y se les ordeno que esta estuviera encerrada, envió con legeremancia varias ordenes mentales a los guardias para que incluso atrancaran las ventanas por si a su madre debido a la desesperación le entraban ganas de suicidarse, a pesar de todo era su madre en este mundo y no quería que le sucediera nada grave. Tras eso saco de un armario una jarra de vino a la que añadió un suave calmante para que su abuelo se tranquilizara ligeramente, también lo necesitaba él, tantas intrigas y asuntos políticos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo Brandon ofreciendo una bebida a su abuelo - no quería tener que llegar a tales extremos, pero las acciones de Joffrey no me han dejado otra opción.

\- No te disculpes Brandon, tus actos a pesar de dañar a tu familia han fortalecido a los siete reinos de gran manera al descubrir a Baelish, además, me alegro de lo de Joffrey, ese mocoso no esta, estaba ni estará preparado para gobernar.

\- ¿Que debería hacer con madre? tengo varios planes para el tío Jaime que tenía pensado comentarte pero no se que hacer con mi madre.

\- Tu madre volverá a Roca Casterly durante un tiempo, te puedo asegurar que la tendré vigilada para que no intente nada para ayudar a Joffrey.

\- Entiendo abuelo.

\- ¿Que planes tienes para Jaime?

\- Uno de ellos que sea despojado de su capa, es cierto que rompió su juramento de proteger al rey, pero sus actos salvaron cientos de miles de personas incluyendo a los ejércitos que habían en aquel momento en la ciudad.

\- Veo que sabes la verdad detrás de los actos de Jaime.

\- No solo yo, Lord Eddard Stark también esta enterado, el hombre ha prometido hablar para que el nombre que le dio al tío Jaime cuando rompió su juramento sea retirado, pero hay una cosa que quiero mencionarte, durante mi último viaje he visto como el tío Jaime se acercaba sentimentalmente a Ginevra Weasley.

\- Una mujer poderosa e influyente, no solo en Braavos, sino que con sus actos y acciones se ha ganado el respeto de mucha gente a lo largo de los siete reinos.

\- Pero a pesar de todo eso quiero que el tío Tyrion sea tu heredero - el rostro de Tywin ante la mención de su hijo menor era de ligero desagrado - sabes perfectamente que será un heredero y un señor mucho mas eficiente que Jaime.

\- Lo se, pero es difícil dejar los prejuicios que tengo contra él, por mucho que quiera cada vez que lo veo recuerdo a tu abuela y como se fue de mis manos.

\- Entiendo que el nacimiento del tío Tyrion debido a su aspecto fuese perjudicial para la abuela, pero en los últimos tiempos me doy cuenta de que hay alguien a quien en verdad deberías culpar.

\- ¿A quien te refieres? - pregunto Tywin queriendo saber a que se refería su nieto.

\- Me refiero a la Ciudadela, tienen siglos de conocimiento almacenado, pero a pesar de todo apenas hay avances nuevos en el mundo, es más, debido a la alta influencia que tienen los más fanáticos entre los siete dentro del Alcance estoy seguro que todo aquello que sea contrario de alguna manera a sus creencias sería quemado y se lanzaría una acusación de herejía a quien creara el avance.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, tengo entendido que debido a que la fe de los dioses antiguos se esta extendiendo los más radicales entre la fe quieren una guerra contra como ellos los llaman los herejes del norte.

\- ¿La militancia de la Fe en verdad esta de nuevo activa?

\- Eso tengo entendido, tras tu advertencia investigue, los susurros indican que hay alguien conocido como Gorrión Supremo que los esta controlando y guiando.

\- Tenemos ya suficientes problemas con las casas rebeldes, hablare con el Septon Supremo para que transmita lo que pasaría si los militantes de la Fe de los siete se alzan violentamente.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con el en persona?

\- En efecto, como futuro rey debo tratar estos asuntos, de esa manera estaré preparado cuando llegue al poder.

Brandon se levanto de su asiento y Tywin hizo lo mismo, el señor de Roca Casterly fue el primero en salir y se dirigió a hablar con su hijo Jaime sobre la estupidez de haber engendrado varios hijos con su propia hermana, esos actos podrían haber traído la ruina a la casa Lannister si se hubiesen descubierto. Por otro lado Brandon se dirigió a sus aposentos, necesitaba descansar de todo lo que había sucedido, había sido un día bastante largo y el día siguiente habría varios acontecimientos que requerirían que estuviese en perfectas condiciones.

Todo había sido revelado, todos sus planes, ambiciones y sueños para el futuro estaban rotos, Petyr Baelish estando encerrado no sabía donde sus planes se habían torcido, que había salido mal en su plan, había sido minucioso, había sido cauteloso, pero a pesar de todo ese mocoso de Brandon había jugado con él con maestría, sus sueños de la casa Stark extinta por lo que le hizo Brandon Stark destruidos, su deseo de lentamente apoderarse del control de los siete reinos derrumbado, su futuro con su amada Catelyn ahora era un lejano sueño inalcanzable; el hombre vio que dos guardias se acercaban a su jaula, que la hora de la verdad se acercaba, usaría todo su ingenio para escapar.

\- Vamos rata, es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes.

Baelish vio como no eran solo dos guardias, eran varios guardias para los prisioneros que habían sido encontrados culpables de traición, uno por uno los encaminaron a su destino, el hombre solo esperaba que fuesen indulgentes para de esa manera ser enviado al muro, allí pondrían de nuevo sus planes en marcha y de una vez acabaría con todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

La gente de Desembarco del Rey estaba nerviosa, guardias de los siete reinos velaban por que no hubiera disturbios y habían sido detenidas decenas de personas a raíz de los crímenes de Baelish, desde la detención del hombre habían pasado ya varios días y aquellos con lazos con el hombre habían sido interrogados, Qyburn había tenido que agotar todas sus reservas de veritaserum para de esa manera interrogar a los hombres y mujeres necesarios, era cierto que algunos habían confesado voluntariamente pero la gran mayoría se les había tenido que interrogar. Se decidió que aquellos que habían sido obligados de alguna manera a colaborar con Baelish y sus socios se les daría a elegir entre una breve estancia en la prisión o la incautación de parte de sus bienes, aquellos que habían colaborado financiera, social e intelectualmente con Baelish se les dio a elegir el muro, la muerte o el exilio, cada una de las elecciones que tomaran iba con la apropiación del reino de todos y cada uno de sus bienes, hubo algunos que sus familias recibirían algún estipendio pero solo aquellos cuyos crímenes fueran bajos o sus actos habían sido forzados de alguna manera, pero nada más, aquellos más culpables, cuyos actos eran los más atroces fueron ejecutados, Janos Slynt y los otros comandantes de la guardia de la ciudad fueron ejecutados, dio igual que pidieran piedad y perdón, dio igual que pidieran ser enviados al muro, la espada de Brandon se encargo de separar la cabeza de su cuerpo de los comandantes como castigo por sus actos, el mismo príncipe fue el responsable de dar muerte a los hombres por sus crímenes. Todo eso era visto por Baelish, que estaba atado y amordazado viendo como sus aliados, sus cómplices y socios eran castigados, como aquellos a los que más había sobornado ya fuera con moneda o con propiedades perdían la cabeza, quería gritar, decir todo lo que sabía, pero por algún motivo una simple mirada del príncipe Brandon le hizo encogerse, el hombre no sabía que estaban usando magia con él para que no hablara de más. Tras ver como solo quedaba él los guardias lo arrastraron a los pies del mocoso, como el seguía llamando al príncipe, no suplicaría, no sería como Janos, era obvio que iba a morir, pero lo haría desafiante, que equivocado estaba.

\- Petyr Baelish, ladrón, conspirador, asesino, tus crímenes contra los siete reinos, contra Braavos y tus tratos con los mercaderes de esclavos de Essos son suficientes para cortarte varias veces la cabeza, pero no morirás así, no tendrás una muerte dulce - Brandon hablaba con voz potente, todos notaban la seriedad en el tono del príncipe - es por eso que a una rata como tu, se le castigara como a todas las ratas, siendo aplastada ¡Guardias! ¡Traigan para ejecutar a este hombre el martillo de guerra de mi padre!

Baelish entonces quiso gritar, quiso suplicar y quiso huir, el martillo de guerra de Robert Baratheon era un arma brutal, un arma que le provocaría gran dolor antes de su muerte, vio como dos guardias traían el pesado martillo, resplandeciente y hermoso, pero tan letal como lo había sido siempre, ese era el martillo que había dado muerte a Rhaegar Targaryen y el joven príncipe lo agarro como si hubiera nacido para él, como si lo hubiera manejado durante toda su corta vida; era como ver a un Robert Baratheon de joven.

El fin de Baelish no fue suave, no fue amable, el martillo aplasto primero sus rodillas haciendo sufrir al hombre grandes dolores, tras eso el martillo cayo sobre los brazos del hombre, quería morir, el dolor era horrible, quería que todo terminara, fue así tras eso Brandon aplasto el pecho de Baelish con toda su fuerza, con toda la ira que tenía, con toda la ira de los siete reinos; fue el fin de Petyr Baelish, fue el fin de un hombre que por su ambición y obsesión con una mujer estaba dispuesto a traer la ruina a los siete reinos, por sus actos los siete reinos se hubieran desangrado, se hubieran debilitado y quien sabe la cantidad de muertos que hubiera habido.

Jon Snow vio la ejecución del hombre con aspecto serio, no se imaginaba que su primer viaje fuera de Invernalia fuese a estar lleno de intrigas y conspiraciones, claro que sabía que existía ese tipo de gente, pero nunca se hubiera esperado algo así; sus primeros días en la capital habían sido un poco estresantes, entre las intrigas y la gente que lo miraba por ser el escudero de Ser Jaime Lannister y bastardo de Ned Stark era algo asfixiante, por suerte también había tenido la ayuda de Ser Barristan Selmy, cuando Ser Jaime estaba ocupado podía entrenar con el viejo caballero. Ahora estaba al lado de Ser Jaime viendo como eran ajusticiados los socios, cómplices y criminales que habían apoyado a Baelish, la muerte de Janos Slynt fue patética, el hombre no dejaba de gemir y llorar, por el olor sabía que se había defecado y meado encima y cuando su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo sintió un gran alivió ya que no quería imaginarse un hombre así que siguiera viviendo; pero lo que más le impacto fue la ejecución de Baelish, Lord Stark siempre les había inculcado que a pesar del crimen al ejecutar a un hombre había que ser piadoso, eso hasta que los crímenes del hombre habían salido a la luz, incluso su padre y Jon Arryn el hombre que había enseñado a ser un hombre honorable a Ned Stark estuvieron de acuerdo que una ejecución piadosa no era merecida, fue una masacre, quería apartar la vista, pero sabía que tanto su padre como el hombre al que servía como escudero no lo respetarían, aguanto lo mejor que pudo ganándose una señal de aceptación no solo de su padre y de Ser Jaime, sino de Tywin Lannister al ver como se había mantenido firme. El muchacho esperaba que los juicios ya hubieran terminado pero vio como el príncipe Brandon se levanto de su asiento tras la última ejecución y alzo su mano para pedir silencio y comenzó a hablar.

\- Hoy muchos crímenes se han resuelto, hoy muchos criminales han encontrado su castigo, pero como se ha visto hay crímenes de todo tipo, desde gente que realiza esos actos por la gente que quiere a aquellos que buscan su propio beneficio sin importar el daño que hagan - Brandon hizo una breve parada y contemplar a la gente que la observaba - por eso hay un crimen que va a ser juzgado hoy, un crimen que un hombre hizo rompiendo su juramento para salvar a cientos de miles de personas, esa persona es Ser Jaime Lannister.

Todos vieron como el caballero que había ejecutado al rey que había jurado proteger avanzaba y se arrodillaba delante de su sobrino, los murmullos eran constantes y pararon cuando Brandon Baratheon alzo la mano.

\- Ser Jaime Lannister, caballero de la guardia real, estas aquí para ser juzgado por el crimen de haber asesinado a Aerys II, el rey al que juraste proteger ¿como te declaras?

\- Culpable mi príncipe.

\- Es cierto, eres culpable de acabar con la vida de tu rey, pero tus actos aunque deshonraron la capa blanca que llevas ayudaron a salvar a esta ciudad de una terrible tragedia - Brandon alzo su voz fuerte y clara para que fuera escuchado - y digo eso ya que hace poco averigüe que Aerys II Targaryen, conocido como el rey loco, tenía pensado prender toda la ciudad con fuego valyrio que había almacenado por toda la ciudad para que esta fuera destruida, solo los actos de Ser Jaime acabando con la vida de los piromantes y del rey evitaron las muertes no solo de las personas que en aquel entonces había en la ciudad, sino la de los ejércitos que allí había y los ejércitos que estaban llegando.

Ante la afirmación del príncipe las voces de asombro se escucharon con fuerza, todo el mundo pensaba que Ser Jaime había asesinado a su rey bajo las ordenes de su padre, pero nunca se hubieran esperado que en verdad hubiera sido para salvar a la gente de la ciudad; pero en ese momento la gente guardo silencio cuando vio como Ned Stark se aproximaba a Ser Jaime que ahora estaba de pie.

\- Ser Jaime, hace años os nombre rompe-juramentos, mata-reyes, dije que erais un hombre sin honor - Ned Stark paro de hablar durante unos segundos - pero estaba equivocado, vuestros actos son honorables y leales, puede que juraseis fidelidad y lealtad al rey, pero este debía ser rey para todos sus súbditos y fallo en su deber; enfrentaste al fuego y lo resististe, por eso os nombro Ser Jaime Lannister, el león de fuego.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras los vítores sacudieron el lugar, el nuevo nombre de Ser Jaime era alabado por la gente de la capital antes los actos que el hombre había realizado para salvarlos; las alabanzas y aplausos duraron varios minutos hasta que el príncipe Brandon volvió a levantarse.

\- Por fin se ha hecho justicia, pero si hay algún asunto más que se quiera traer para ser justiciado que sea dicho.

Parecía que nadie iba a hablar hasta que el príncipe Doran se acerco, el hombre ya no estaba aquejado de su dolencia de gota gracias a la labor del maestre Qyburn y se veía completamente sano, en su mano llevaba un objeto envuelto que guardaba como un tesoro.

\- Príncipe Brandon, como bien sabe la corte durante muchos años Dorne ha pedido justicia por las muertes de mi hermana la princesa Elia y de mis sobrinos Aegon y Rhaenys, ellos eran inocentes de los actos cometidos por el Rey Loco y Rhaegar Targaryen, es por eso que en el día de hoy pido a Tywin Lannister por última vez las cabezas de Ser Amory Lorch y de Ser Gregor Clegane, de entregar las cabezas de esos dos hombres estoy dispuesto a dar a su hijo Ser Jaime Lannister este objeto, de no ser así haré que sea reforjada para la casa Martell

Doran entonces desenrollo el objeto mostrando algo que cada miembro de la familia Lannister reconocería por su descripción, Brightroar, la espada ancestral de acero valyrio de la familia Lannister que se había perdido cuanto Tommen Lannister II había navegado hacía Valyria para comprender los sucesos de la caída del imperio valyrio, todos sabían de la obsesión de Tywin Lannister por que su casa tuviera una espada de ese acero y muchas veces había ofrecido grandes sumas de oro a otras casas menores por sus espadas de ese acero. Todo el mundo miró a Tywin sabiendo que el hombre estaba en un precipicio muy fino, si aceptaba la espada eso daba a entender que no le importaban las vidas de sus hombres por codicia, ni siquiera los mas leales entre sus hombres; pero por otro lado sino la aceptaba algo que la casa Lannister anhelaba desde hacía varias generaciones desaparecería.

\- Esta bien príncipe Doran - hablo Tywin Lannister - esos dos hombres serán entregados a Dorne ahora mismo.

\- Agradezco vuestro gesto, cuando las cabezas de esos dos hombres sean separadas de su cuerpo la espada pasara a vuestro hijo.

No se tardo mucho aunque fueron necesarios cinco hombres para traer a Gregor Clegane, la fuerza y corpulencia del hombre eran atroces, fuera de lo común, pero no le sirvió de nada y tras ver como Amory Lorch era decapitado fue el turno del monstruo de la casa Clegane de ser ajusticiado, debido a su corpulencia se había necesitado tres golpes de espada para hacer caer la cabeza del hombre, tras eso Doran Martell entrego a Jaime Lannister la espada ancestral de su familia. De esa manera el crimen cometido contra la familia Martell fue sentenciado.

El resto del día paso de forma tranquila, se prepararon los eventos que hubieran tenido lugar de no celebrarse los juicios, los torneos de tiro con arco, combate con espadas y la justa iban a tener lugar en los días siguientes, también habría diversas actividades y eventos para la gente común pero los torneos eran los que más gente atraían.

Cuando llego la noche Brandon llego a sus aposentos algo cansado, pero el leve agotamiento se le paso al ver a dos mujeres completamente desnudas encima de su cama esperándolo, no hacia falta leerles la mente para saber que su tío Tyrion era el responsable de que estuvieran ahí.

\- Mi príncipe, Lord Tyrion nos manda para que se relaje y disfrute en nuestra compañía.

\- Voy a hacer algo más que relajarme con vosotras, tengo mucho estrés encima y necesito desfogarme con ganas.

El joven rápidamente se quito la ropa y dejo ver su miembro viril, la corpulencia de la casa Baratheon era obvia en sus músculos bien definidos, pero también en su miembro que a su corta edad era más grande que el de muchos adultos, Brandon no iba a decir que gracias a su magia había crecido más fuerte y sano de lo que debería; dejo que su lujuria hablara por él, se lanzo sobre las mujeres con pasión, sus labios y su lengua se entrelazaron con los de una de las mujeres mientras la otra comenzaba a lamer y succionar el pene de Brandon con deseo y lujuria, al cabo de unos minutos las mujeres intercambiaron posiciones para cada una hacer lo que estaba haciendo la otra, tras eso la mujer que estaba chupando el miembro de Brandon se abrió de piernas para el príncipe que sin mediar palabras penetro fuertemente a la mujer por su coño, el joven disfruto bombeando mientras la mujer gritaba y gemía de placer ante las sacudidas de su adorado príncipe mientras que la otra mujer disfrutaba de como Brandon usaba su lengua en sus enormes tetas, para las mujeres era inverosímil que un joven de esa edad fuese capaz de dar tanto y más placer que hombres experimentados, pero no les importaba, no solo por el placer y el dinero, a pesar de su posición el príncipe trataba de manera cordial y humilde a las personas, tras unos minutos las posiciones fueron cambiadas y la otra mujer tuvo el placer de recibir el miembro viril de Brandon dentro de ella con la misma pasión y fuerza que su compañera, fue una relación sexual satisfactoria para ambas mujeres cuando las dos recibieron cada una por separado el abundante semen del joven, tras eso bebieron te de luna para no quedar embarazadas y se quedaron dormidas en la cama junto a su adorado príncipe. Cuando llego la mañana se dio un buen desayuno a las mujeres y un lugar para poder asearse y vestirse, tras eso una generosa cantidad de oro y se las hizo salir en secreto; a Brandon le hubiera encantado pasar otro buen rato con las mujeres pero los deberes del reino tenían prioridad, la guerra con algunas casas traidoras era inevitable y había que prepararse, no solo para ganar, que sabía que ganarían debido al número, sino para que fuera con la menor cantidad de perdidas posibles, la larga noche se acercaba, los caminantes blancos llegaban a todos por igual, daba igual con que estatus hubieras nacido, daba igual a que zona del mundo pertenecías, buscaban el fin de la humanidad y debía impedirlo. Lo primero que hizo es dirigirse al Gran Septo de Baelor, la sede principal de la fe de los siete, debía hablar con el septón supremo sobre el problema de los Militantes de la Fe, no iba a dar ninguna oportunidad a que se extendieran, en verdad si por el fuera aboliría por completo la fe de los siete en gran medida ya que muchos de los que estaban a cargo eran corruptos, mezquinos, degenerados y/o muchos otros adjetivos, pero no quería una guerra religiosa en los siete reinos, vio como el septón supremo mismo salía a recibirlo.

\- Príncipe Brandon tengo entendido que desea hablar conmigo.

\- En efecto septón supremo, es algo de extrema gravedad lo que vengo a tratar, por lo que es mejor que hablemos en privado.

El hombre lo guió a través del Gran Septo sabiendo que lo hacia por determinados lugares para que no viera lo que pasaba dentro del edificio, los guardias del príncipe lo seguían vigilando que nadie interfiriera o intentara nada, Brandon les había ordenado que estuvieran vigilantes por si algo sucedía, los guardias asintieron y se quedaron en la puerta de los aposentos del septón.

\- Dígame septón ¿a que cree que he venido?

\- A rezar ante los siete mi príncipe, usted ha quitado y ordenado que se quitaran muchas vidas, era cierto que eran criminales pero toda vida es sagrada ante los siete.

\- Una buena suposición septón, es cierto, toda vida es sagrada, pero no estoy aquí por ese motivo, me ha llegado el rumor del crecimiento de los Militantes de La Fe y eso es algo que no puede ser permitido.

Brandon vio como el hombre suspiraba y aprovecho para mirar su mente, no vio nada de que el hombre estuviera con los Militantes de la Fe, pero era un hombre asqueroso y degenerado que intercambiaba favores sexuales para que la gente creyera que era por los siete, el septón había incluso usado a niños pequeños para sus placeres sexuales, el hombre caería hoy, no iba a permitir que ese hombre saliera impune.

\- Mi príncipe, lamentablemente el aumento de la creencia en algunos lugares de los dioses paganos del Norte esta haciendo que muchos hermanos estén descontentos, quizás si se hiciera algo para que la fe de los siete fuera de nuevamente vista los Militantes de la Fe desaparecerían.

\- Voy a pensarlo septón supremo, voy a pensarlo detenidamente.

No lo iba a hacer, en cuanto saliera ordenaría un registro total del Gran Septo para purgar y limpiar de corrupción y degeneración aquel lugar, haría ver que todo acto criminal en los siete reinos no quedaría impune, tras salir dio las ordenes a los guardias para que un grupo registrara cada una de las estancias, cada una de las salas, buscara habitaciones y escondites secretos; fue algo clamoroso, al principio la gente de la ciudad no se lo podía creer, pero las pruebas estaban allí, como el septón supremo era un degenerado y un pervertido que satisfacía sus deseos sexuales con niños, como algunos septones estaban cerca de los Militantes de la Fe, al final la mitad de los septones ya fueran hombres o mujeres fueron despojados de sus títulos y encarcelados, algunos incluso tuvieron que ser ejecutados, el dinero que se había encontrado de la corrupción fue en gran parte devuelto al pueblo bajo que es a quien más dinero habían sacado los septones, la otra parte fue entregada a la corona, tras eso Brandon anuncio que permitiría que se practicara cualquier religión en los siete reinos mientras no hubiera conflictos entre ellas ni cometieran crímenes contra la gente, ante ese anuncio algunos de los mas fieles de los siete intentaron que se aboliera esa ley, pero tras encargarse de los Militantes de La Fe y del llamado Gorrión Supremo que se encontraban ganando adeptos sobre todo en las tierras del Alcance la gente se dio cuenta de que el príncipe Brandon no iba a tener ninguna consideración con el crimen en los siete reinos, daba igual el crimen que fuera se pagaría de una forma u otra. Por lo visto el Gorrión Supremo había intentado quemar varios árboles de corazón para que se viera que los siete triunfaban sobre los dioses antiguos, pero fue impedido ya que muchos señores no querían una guerra religiosa en su tierras entre las casas que rezaban a los siete y las casas que seguían a los dioses antiguos, al final el asunto religioso se soluciono solo con la caída y las perdidas de poca gente.

Robb Stark se encontraba revisando varios documentos y comunicados sobre la situación en el Norte, las noticias sobre Petyr Baelish habían llegado hacía unos días y los nombre que había usado el hombre para apropiarse de varios negocios y bienes a lo largo del reino eran varios y cuantiosos, eran pocas las casas del Norte que no tenían algún negocio de esa alimaña, como un hombre así había sido amigo de su madre era un misterio para él, suponía que en la infancia sería de otra manera; el otro asunto que más le preocupaba era lo de la casa Bolton, ya había hecho un llamamiento a los señores más confiables del Norte para encargarse tanto de Roose Bolton como de su bastardo Ramsay, entre esas casas y las fuerzas Stark sería suficiente para dar castigo a los Bolton, pero Domeric Bolton no era culpable de nada, en verdad esperaba que el joven heredero Bolton pudiera convencer a su padre de que se entregara y fuera encerrado por sus crímenes en vez de ser ejecutado, lo que estaba clara era la muerte de Ramsay Snow, si los informes eran ciertos era un monstruo enfermo que disfrutaba con el sufrimientos ajeno, en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió entrando por ella Theon Greyjoy.

\- Theon ¿deseas algo?

\- Si Lord Stark, quería hablar sobre unos asuntos.

\- Te he dicho una y otra vez que me llames Robb, aun no soy Lord Stark y espero no serlo en mucho tiempo, cuanto papeleo.

\- Hay que mantener las formas Robb.

\- Vienes a hablar sobre el asunto de tu padre y del futuro de tu familia ¿verdad?

\- Si Robb, los actos de mi padre no tienen cabida, entiendo que pueda estar enfadado y furioso con el Norte por la perdida de mis hermanos, pero fueron sus actos los que llevaron a esa situación y estoy de acuerdo en que mi tío Harlaw sea el siguiente gobernante de las Islas del Hierro, tiene más cerebro que mi padre y sus hermanos juntos por lo que he oído.

\- ¿Entonces de que deseas hablar?

\- Quiero con el permiso del rey cuando se asedien las Islas del Hierro intentar al menos convencer a mi hermana Yara y a mi tío Victarion de que se ponga de mi lado, he perdido ya a muchos familiares por las estupideces de mi padre y no quiero perder a toda mi familia de sangre.

\- Eso es algo que tendrás que hablar con el rey Robert, entiendo que quieras intentar que tu hermana se ponga de tu lado, pero tu tío Victarion participo en el anterior intento de rebelión y si tiene pensado participar en este no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- Tengo una solución a eso Robb, no se si lo sabes pero mi tío Victarion perdió a su segunda esposa debido a los actos de mi otro tío Euron Greyjoy, no se todos los detalles, pero se que Victarion no ha perdonado a su hermano por ese motivo y no lo mato por el tabú de asesinar a alguien de la misma sangre, pero si el rey y la ley permiten que Victarion pueda vengarse de Euron estoy seguro de que se pondrá de nuestro lado, no hace falta que lo mate el mismo, pero creo que eso puede ayudar.

\- Buen pensamiento Theon, es algo que debemos comunicar tanto al rey como a mi padre, me imagino que al igual que la anterior vez que tu padre se intento rebelar habrá una reunión de los señores de los siete reinos por lo que deberías exponer a ellos tu idea.

Cuando Theon iba a decir algo más se escucharon pasos y al momento el maestre Luwin entro por la puerta.

\- Robb, los vigías informan de que se acercan jinetes, llevan el estandarte de la casa Bolton.

\- Debe tratarse de Domeric Bolton, le envié un cuervo para que viniera a Invernalia, es muy diferente a su padre y a su hermano por lo que debe saber que va a suceder.

Robb entonces se dirigió a las puertas del castillo a recibir a los jinetes, a la cabeza cuando entraron iba Domeric Bolton cabalgando tan bien como siempre, era obvio que era un gran jinete, el joven se bajo e hizo una reverencia a Robb al igual que su séquito.

\- Lord Stark gracias por abrirnos las puertas de Invernalia, la casa Bolton responde al llamado de la casa Stark.

\- Gracias por venir Lord Bolton, por favor sígueme al despacho de mi padre, estaba discutiendo unas cosas con Theon cuando me han anunciado de tu llegada.

Llegaron al despacho donde se encontraba Theon y Luwin, el primero estaba redactando un mensaje que sería enviado a Lord Stark para que pudiera reunirse con el rey cuanto antes. En cuanto redacto termino de escribir se lo entrego al maestre Luwin para que lo enviara.

\- Pan y sal Domeric.

\- Pan y sal Lord Stark.

Robb ignoro la mirada burlona de Theon al ser llamado Lord Stark y compartió pan y sal por las leyes de hospitalidad, tras eso Robb fue el primero en hablar.

\- Lo primero de todo y al igual que le digo a Theon llamame Robb, soy aun demasiado joven para ser Lord Stark.

\- Claro Robb.

\- Bien Domeric, te he pedido que vengas por un asunto de gran importancia sobre el futuro de la casa Bolton, es algo que debes saber ya que se que no compartes las ambiciones de tu padre pero hemos averiguado algo muy grave y debes saberlo, pero primero antes de todo ¿que sabes de Petyr Baelish?

\- Que se trata de un señor menor del Valle, antiguo Maestro de la Moneda de la corona y que ha sido ejecutado por robo, especulación, asesinato e intento de asesinato, tenía varios negocios en las tierras Bolton que mi padre esta revisando.

\- En efecto Domeric, pero mientras se investigaba a Baelish se ha descubierto algo más referente a tu familia.

Robb entonces procedió a informar a Domeric de todo lo que se había descubierto de su padre y de su hermano bastardo, de los planes que tenían y de lo que se tenía pensado hacer.

\- Es por eso que te he llamado, Ramsay si los informes son ciertos debe morir, pero tu padre no, es cierto que sería encarcelado u obligado a tomar el negro si se rinde pero de una manera u otra tendrá que dejar el poder y tu serías el siguiente Lord Bolton.

Domeric no sabía que pensar, durante mucho tiempo había querido conocer a su medio hermano, al contrario que en el resto de los reinos los bastardos no estaban tan mal vistos como en el Norte, pero si los crímenes de Ramsay eran cierto debía ser ejecutado; lo que más le dolía era su padre, sabía que anhelaba las viejas maneras de los Bolton, pero intentar tomar el poder del Norte era algo que el no podía permitir.

\- Hay otra cosa que debes saber Domeric - dijo Robb interrumpiendo de golpe los pensamientos de Domeric - mi padre me ha informado que ha enviado un mensaje a la Compañía de la Rosa para que regrese al Norte.

\- ¿Te refieres a aquellos que no se arrodillaron ante Aegon el Conquistador? ¿a los hijos e hijas del norte que se auto-exiliaron?

\- En efecto, mi padre no me ha informado de los detalles pero hay algo más en su exilio que no sabemos, pero debes saber que hay Bolton entre sus filas, Bolton que ya no siguen el viejo camino de tus antepasados y que han cambiado incluso el lema de la casa.

\- El lema de la casa Bolton es "nuestras cuchillas son afiladas" aunque en verdad es un lema que a mi tampoco me gusta ¿cual es el lema que tienen?

\- Su lema es "somos afilados en todo momento" por lo visto y se ha informado mi padre no se refiere a las cuchillas sino a todo lo que sea necesario para seguir adelante, ya sean sus cuchillas os sus mentes.

\- Me gusta ese lema, hace referencia al pasado de la casa Bolton pero mira al futuro para que siempre estemos atentos.

Theon, Robb y Domeric estuvieron hablando largo tiempo hasta que llego la hora de la comida, Robb como actual Lord Stark presidió la mesa, a la mesa se unieron Sansa y Brandon Stark, el joven Rickon estaba con una nodriza pero Robb esperaba que su madre regresara pronto. Era raro, no ver en la mesa a su padre y a su madre mirando y corrigiendo su fuera necesario el comportamiento de cada uno de sus hijos, era raro no ver las bromas y tonterías de Arya en la mesa y que su madre la tuviera que regañar y era raro no ver el rostro siempre solemne de su hermano Jon; por lo poco que sabía Jon estaba desempeñando muy buen papel como escudero de Ser Jaime Lannister, eso le gustaba, a ver si su siempre serio hermano empezaba a disfrutar de la vida, quizás viajando encontraría el propósito que por culpa de madre y de como miraba a los bastardos parecía que no iba a tener; por otro lado pensó en Arya, desde la llegada del príncipe Brandon todo había cambiado entre sus hermanas, si antes era muchas veces Arya la que estaba enfadada de como era tratada ahora se trataba de Sansa, para su hermana estos última años de educación, de aprender buenas maneras y saber ser una buena dama habían sido barridos debido a la educación que le había dado Septa Mordane, era cierto que en algunos ámbitos su hermana era una gran experta como podían ser el bordado, la escritura y las buenas maneras, pero tras su encuentro con Brandon se había visto que Sansa era una muchacha ingenua, llena de cuentos de nobles caballeros y príncipes sin ver la verdad del mundo, cuando el propio príncipe heredero la había ignorado debido a su forma de ser y se había centrado más en su hermana Arya todo su mundo se había venido abajo, ahora Arya estaba en el sur que era lo que siempre había deseado Sansa, aunque Robb estaba seguro que lo que estaba haciendo su hermanita pequeña no es lo que hubiera estado haciendo Sansa. Su mirada en ese momento se fijo en las puertas que se abrieron y entro Rodrik Cassel, maestre de armas de la casa Stark.

\- Maestre Rodrik ¿pasa algo?

\- Un grupo de jinetes señor, es el emblema de la casa Stark, creo que es su señora madre.

Todos y cada uno de los muchachos que estaban terminando de comer salieron en orden para recibir a su madre, incluso Theon y Domeric se prepararon para recibir a Lady Stark, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver como las puertas de Invernalia se abrían y por ellas entraba un carruaje acompañado de dos docenas de jinetes de las casas Stark y Tully, Robb al instante se dio cuenta de que el carruaje que llevaba a su madre era diferente, por como era le recordó al usado por Ginevra Weasley, seguramente su padre lo había encargado a la comerciante para los viajes en el norte, cuando el carromato se abrió esperaba a su madre y a su hermana Arya pero solo salio su madre acompañada de su séquito. Fue el primero en dirigirse a su madre para saludar y recibirla como era debido.

\- Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje madre, Invernalia no te esperaba aún, de hacerlo hubiésemos preparado tu llegada - tras el joven abrazo a su madre - te he echado mucho de menos.

\- Yo también hijo mio, espero que hayas realizado bien tu labor como Lord Stark en ausencia de tu padre - dijo mujer complacida ante la bienvenida que había recibido - los vientos han sido favorables en nuestro viaje por mar y el carruaje que tu padre ha comprado a Ginevra Weasley ha ayudado a acortar el trayecto bastante, veo que tienes invitados, pero antes creo que quiero ver a mis hijos.

La mujer entonces se dirigió a su hija mayor, Sansa parecía diferente, seguía teniendo la porte de una dama bien entrenada, pero algo en su rostro y en su mirada le decían que algo había cambiado en la muchacha.

\- Mi querida Sansa, me alegra mucho volver a verte, traigo noticias que te interesaran mucho sobre tu futuro.

\- Madre, estoy contenta y feliz por vuestro regreso ¿donde esta Arya?

\- Tengo mucho que contaros hija, muchas noticias y varios regalos que envía vuestro padre.

El siguiente en abrazar a la mujer fue Bran, el muchacho se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su madre, era tan joven que no había estado acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo separado de su madre.

\- Veo que has crecido Brandon, te he echado mucho de menos hijo mio, tengo una sorpresa para ti que te gustara.

\- Mama ¿que tal el sur? ¿donde están papa, Jon y Arya?

La curiosidad infantil era a veces magnífica, Brandon era enérgico, lleno de vitalidad, Ned siempre decía que en parte le recordaba en varios aspectos a su hermano Brandon, el hombre con quien hubiera contraído matrimonio de no ser asesinado por el rey loco, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la capital, pero no dejaría que sus hijos supieran de su inquietud.

\- El sur ha estado bien hijo, ahora te cuento más, además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Que sorpresa?

\- Ahora lo verás.

Tras eso una de las criadas le entrego al pequeño Rickon que se lanzo sobre los brazos de su madre, los meses separada de su hijo más pequeño habían sido difíciles para ella, por lo que no quería imaginar lo duro que tenía que haber sido para su hijo menor. Entraron en el castillo y tras dejar a sus hijos menores se dirigió al despacho de su marido junto con Domeric Bolton, Theon Greyjoy y su hijo Robb que iba a la cabeza, por lo visto el heredero Bolton había llegado unas horas antes según el maestre Luwin con quien había hablado brevemente y también les acompañaba, quería saber por boca del maestre la labor de su heredero durante la ausencia de sus padres. El primero en tomar asiento en la silla de Ned fue su hijo, luego tomaron asiento el resto de personas y ella.

\- Me alegra tu regreso madre, me imagino que padre se ha quedado en el sur para preparar todo junto al rey y que Jon sigue siendo escudero de Ser Jaime Lannister, pero ¿donde esta Arya?

\- Tu hermana Arya iba a viajar a Dorne, su forma de ser y actitud ha gustado bastante al príncipe Doran, por lo que tu padre ha decidido que sea criada y formada allí, debo decir que me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta de las enseñanzas de septa mordane ¿sigue aun aquí?

\- Si, tal a las ordenes que enviaste se ha establecido que pueda quedarse aquí lo que sea necesario mientras ella quiera.

\- Bien, ahora también debo hablar con ella ¿como van los preparativos para la guerra hijo?

\- Todo en orden, tal y como dijo padre contacte con las casas del Norte por separado para informar de lo que estaba pasando, aunque algunas casas eran reticentes, dada la riqueza y prosperidad que padre con sus alianzas ha traído al Norte están completamente de acuerdo en evitar que la casa Stark sea depuesta de su posición de poder incluso algunas casas menores que antes estaban más de acuerdo con los Bolton han jurado su ayuda.

Durante un buen rato Robb hablo a su madre sobre los diversos planes para tratar a los Bolton y sus aliados, los diversos planes de Domeric y su idea de al menos evitar la muerte de los hombres Bolton que solo seguían las ordenes de su padre; también surgió la conversación sobre los Greyjoy y las ideas que que había tenido Theon para derrocar a su padre y acabar con sus planes, decidieron que en vez de mandar cuervos por si eran interceptados serían mandados mensajeros que la misma Ginevra Weasley había puesto a su disposición y que gracias a los artículos mágicos que la mujer había otorgado a algunos de sus mas confiables trabajadores.

Las islas del Hierro eran un hervidero de gente que iba y venía, trabajadores que se dedicaban al fortalecimiento de sus barcos o de las defensas de las islas, soldados que cuando no estaban entrenando se divertían con sus llamadas esposas de sal, las mujeres que atrapaban y hacían suyas, todo eso era visto en la isla principal de las islas del hierro, Pyke, por Yara Greyjoy, la única hija que Balon Greyjoy tenía, una de las mejores capitanes que tenían las Islas del Hierro. La mujer entonces se fue a sus aposentos donde por sorpresa vio que encima de su cama se encontraba una carta, una letra que no reconocía, pero la mujer curiosa abrió la carta para saber de que se trataba.

 _Querida hermana._

 _Es difícil escribir estas palabra para mi, apenás tengo recuerdos de Pike y de mi familia, pero es por eso, porque eres mi familia, mi única hermana, que te escribo esta carta. Los planes de padre han sido descubiertos, el resto de los reinos se preparan para acabar con algunas casas menores que planeaban rebelión, pero debes saber que tras eso las fuerzas de los seis reinos no dudaran en atacar las Islas del Hierro, y esta vez al contrario que la última vez nuestra casa será depuesta y lamento decir que estoy de acuerdo con ello, el camino de padre solo trae dolor y destrucción a las Islas del Hierro, en vez de usar nuestra flota para ayudar a los siete reinos vuelve a tener planes de rebelión, unos planes que si eres inteligente verás que no funcionaran, si una vez no pudo no se que piensa padre de que otra vez vaya a funcionar. Es por eso que te escribo, para pedirte que llegado el momento te unas en contra de padre, se que es difícil, pero quiero que pienses en las gentes de las islas que dependen de ti, te considero la legítima heredera de padre y estoy seguro de que bajo tu cuidado y tu mando conseguiremos que las Islas del Hierro y la casa Greyjoy se recuperen de los planes que padre tiene. Espero que consideres mis palabras, me han dicho que si tienes tu respuesta dejes tu mensaje donde has encontrado este que espero que sea destruido. Tu hermano._

 _Theon Greyjoy_

Su hermano, su hermanito, el único que le quedaba le había escrito, con ideas que demostraban que sería un buen señor, pero que seguramente dada su posición lo mejor es que fuera ella la jefa de la casa Greyjoy, era una carta inteligente que leyo de nuevo para memorizar bien, tras eso lanzo la carta a la chimenea de su habitación y hasta que solo quedaron cenizas estuvo atizando el fuego, no tenía pensado dejar ninguna prueba de la carta y ahora sabía que se pondría no solo del lado de su hermano, sino del lado de los seis reinos; era difícil traicionar a padre y a todo lo que representaba, pero las palabras de Theon eran ciertas, los planes de Balon Greyjoy solo traerían dolor a su gente y ella no quería eso.

Victarion Greyjoy era un hombre orgulloso y fuerte, siempre buscando nuevas maneras de mejorar, era un guerrero y no un pensador, pero sin ser muy pensador sabía que aunque apoyaba a su hermano no estaba contento con sus planes, el último intento de rebelión había traído muchas perdidas a las Islas del Hierro y aunque su hermano le decía que esta vez sería muy diferente algo dentro de él le decía que no era buena idea. Estaba en su barco cuando sintió un ruido dentro de su camarote, no debía haber nadie, por lo que fue a ver que pasaba, no vio nada, no había nadie por lo que seguramente había sido el viento, pero se dio cuenta de una carta que había y antes no estaba, saco su espada por si fuera necesario, estaba claro que el mensaje era solo para él cuando vio su nombre en el mensaje, no reconocía la letra, abrió el mensaje con cuidado, por lo poco que sabía de trazos era la de un hombre pero nada más, se sorprendió ya que de alguna manera su sobrino Theon Greyjoy que estaba lejos de su familia le había escrito.

 _A Victarion Greyjoy_

 _Estoy seguro de que estas sorprendido ante este mensaje, te escribo tío para que sepas que los planes de padre no llegaran a buen puerto, que los planes que tenía serán detenidos; pero no solo te escribo para advertirte, sino para hacerte una propuesta que el rey Robert ha admitido, si te pones del lado de los seis reinos se te dará la posibilidad de ser tu propio capitán para poder capturar y ajusticiar a Euron Greyjoy, no pienso llamar familia a ese hombre, se el daño que te hizo y se que aun es un monstruo según los informes que me han dado. Tío Victarion, el camino de padre solo traerá dolor y sufrimiento a las Islas del Hierro, morirán muchos de los nuestros y para nada, solo para demostrad que las ideas de padre y del tío Damphair Greyjoy sobre el dios ahogado están equivocadas, se que estas palabras son difíciles, somos hijos del hierro, el Dios Ahogado debería ser todo para nosotros, pero quiero que tengas en consideración si un dios y un señor que ha causado por sus actos la muerte de sus propios hijos es digno de gobernar, para mi no lo es, lamento mucho la muerte de mis hermanos, pero tengo entendido y estarás de acuerdo que el abuelo nunca hubiera aceptado los planes de padre y los actos de Damphair y Euron, por eso te escribo, para que llegado el momento des una oportunidad de supervivencia a la casa Greyjoy. Piensa en mis palabras y espero que tu respuesta sea ponerte de mi lado y del lado del rey Robert. Te escribe y espera tu respuesta._

 _Theon Greyjoy_

Su sobrino, el único sobrino varón que le quedaba, el niño que recordaba inocente se había convertido en todo un hombre, pero había una cosa verdaderamente cierta, su padre, Quellon Greyjoy nunca hubiera manejado las Islas del Hierro de esa manera, hubiera impedido el fanatismo religioso de Damphair, hubiera condenado las acciones de Euron y hubiera puesto más cerebro en Balon para que fuera mejor gobernante. Ahora sabía que el fin de la casa Greyjoy gobernando las Islas del Hierro estaba cerca, era obvio que Robert no permitiría que hubiera más gobernantes Greyjoy de momento, seguramente se pondría a alguien de confianza de las Islas del Hierro hasta que Theon pudiera gobernar, miro al mar, tenía su respuesta, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer, no era fácil, pero era necesario para que al menos parte de su familia estuviera a salvo.

Rodrik Harlaw era un hombre inteligente, llamado por su gente el lector sabía que muchos decían que era demasiado suave y leído para ser un señor de las Islas del Hierro, eran ignorantes, el conocimiento es poder y sabía que los planes que tenía Balon Greyjoy no eran inteligentes, claro que el quería venganza por la muerte de sus hijos, pero volver a intentar atacar el resto de los siete reinos sería una locura, lo único que provocaría fuera que esta vez las Islas del Hierro fueran arrasadas por el resto de reino, puede que los Lannister ya no tuvieran flota, pero sabía que el Norte contaba con una flota joven pero fuerte y eso sin contar la flota real y las flotas del resto de reinos, no tendrían oportunidad y menos con la unión que Brandon Baratheon había conseguido, el joven heredero al trono había fortalecido las relaciones entre los reinos de una manera que nunca se hubiera esperado de un bruto y animal como Robert Baratheon. En ese momento la puerta de su solar se abrió por donde entro su maestre.

\- Lord Harlaw, un cuervo a llegado con un mensaje para usted, es de la capital.

\- ¿Lo habéis leído?

\- No mi señor, tiene el sello del príncipe Brandon, el sello de su invención de triple codificación.

\- Bien, no habléis ni informéis a nadie de la carta.

\- Así lo haré Lord Harlaw.

Solo se había reunido una vez con el príncipe heredero, pero vio una inteligencia en sus ojos muy por encima de lo común, cogió el mensaje y tras ver como el maestre salía de la habitación procedió a abrir la carta, para los ojos simples era un simple mensaje sobre varios datos de los siete reinos, algo que si fuera interceptado nadie comprendería, pero tras descifrar el mensaje oculto entendió todo.

 _Planes Balon Greyjoy descubiertos, invasión inminente, Rodrick Harlaw siguiente gobernante de las Islas del Hierro, debe buscar aliados para que no se involucren en la lucha._

Era algo que se esperaba, si el resto de los reinos estaba ciego a que las Islas se preparaban para una nueva rebelión era obvio que no, por mucho que Balon dijera, seguramente sería el fin de la casa Greyjoy salvo sus sobrinos, esperaba que ellos se salvaran de la estupidez de su padre y aunque no pudieran gobernar las Islas del Hierro les ayudaría en lo que pudiera, se puso manos a la obra, llamo a sus más fieles hombres para empezar a contactar con los señores que sabía que era reticentes a los planes de Balon y que habían perdido mucho en el último intento de rebelión, era necesario para que aunque las Islas del Hierro iban a sufrir lo hicieran poco y solo aquellos estúpidos que se aliaran con Balon lo hicieran.

La Ciudadela, el lugar donde se instruía a los futuros maestres de los siete reinos, donde aquellos que mandaban decían y decidían que aprender, que mejorar y que era mejor para los siete reinos; los archimaestres estaban reunidos teniendo un fuerte debate, el motivo, una carta enviada por el príncipe Brandon Baratheon con respecto al funcionamiento de la institución.

\- Ese muchacho no sabe lo que dice - dijo el archimaestre Walgrave - esta institución funciona a la perfección, se nota que es un mocoso que no tiene ni idea del mundo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo archimaestre Walgrave, en verdad pienso que Brandon Baratheon tiene más conocimiento e inteligencia que gran parte de los nobles y señores de Poniente.

\- Me fastidia decirlo - hablo el archimaestre Perestan - pero debo estar de acuerdo con Marwyn con respecto al joven Brandon.

Eso fue una gran sorpresa, se sabía que Perestan experto en historia y Marwyn el experto en ocultismo y magia no eran muy cercanos, que tenían muchas veces ideas muy contrarías, se dejo al hombre hablar para aclarar lo que había dicho.

\- Se trata de una de las mentes más brillantes que he conocido a su edad, quizás la más brillante de nuestra generación, sus métodos han demostrado ser bastante eficaces y no sería bueno enfadar y que nos enemistáramos con un joven que será rey y que tiene el amor y el afecto del pueblo.

\- Pero aun así ha usado los inventos e ideas del expulsado Quyburn - dijo de nuevo Walgrave que entre su vejez y su senilidad era bastante ofuscado con respecto a ciertos temas - eso no debería ser permitido.

\- ¿Acaso queréis que el pueblo y los siete reinos se vuelvan contra nosotros maestre Walgrave? ¿que piensas que pasara si decimos que no aceptamos las invenciones del hombre que han descubierto una gran trama de traición a lo largo de los siete reinos? ¿os dais cuenta de que los recursos a la Ciudadela han disminuido debido a que el joven príncipe tras hablar con Lord Hightower debido a que apenas tenemos avances?

Las tres preguntas del archimaestre Marwyn fueron realizadas a Walgrave que simplemente se encogió en su asiento, para evitar que las cosas fueran a peor el archimaestre Norren y senescal de la Ciudadela tuvo que intervenir.

\- Maestres, si seguimos así no llegaremos a ninguna parte, pero debo decir que aunque no me guste puede que nos hayamos apalancado demasiado en el pasado, apenas tenemos o hemos desarrollado yo creo que deberíamos consensuar no solo para apoyar las ideas del príncipe Brandon, sino para volver a entregar su cadena de maestre a Quyburn.

Al final se decidieron aceptar algunos de los términos del príncipe Brandon incluyendo el de que hubiera mujeres que si eran capaces y tenían los conocimientos llegasen al nivel de maestres, también se volvería a forjar la cadena de Qyuburn ya que era cierto que sus avances en sanación eran de gran valor para el trato de heridas y por lo visto los aprendices que tenía eran de gran talento. Tras eso la conversación fue sobre el futuro invierno que tenía que llegar, los años de verano ya habían sido muchos y aun no acababan, era cierto que el invierno estaba cerca pero fácilmente quedaban varios años; los maestres a petición del joven príncipe estaban comprobando si un verano tan largo supondría un invierno igual de largo.

\- Todo indica que el invierno que se acerca va a ser uno de los mas largos - hablo el archimaestre Vaellyn, experto en astronomía - la posición de las estrellas indican eso, además, tengo entendido que no tenemos registros de un verano tan largo.

\- Es cierto - hablo Perestan - en verdad si las historias y los cálculos son correctos, algo que creo que son, solo una vez se ha tenido un invierno de tal magnitud y ese evento es el conocido como la Larga Noche y esto no viene de nuestros archivos, sino de los conocimientos y archivos de las casas que descienden de los Primeros Hombres.

Ese iba a ser un tema complicado, la Larga Noche era un mito para mucha gente, una historia de los Primeros Hombres para asustar a sus niños, sabían que algunas casas sobre todo el Norte donde los Andalos no los habían conquistado tendrían aun grandes archivos de los orígenes de Poniente, al final lo que los archimaestres si tuvieron claro era que se acercaba el invierno más largo que seguramente había existido en la historia de Poniente y que la guerra que iba a tener lugar no era buena para prepararse para el invierno, solo esperaban que la guerra fuera corta y no produjera grandes daños para que Poniente sobreviviera a lo que tenía que llegar.

 **Bueno, el capítulo número 3 ha llegado a su fin, ya estoy en proceso de escritura del capítulo número 4 y espero que esta vez no tardar tanto en actualizar, siento mucho y pido disculpas por mi tardanza.**

 **Dada mi situación no tengo pensado ahora mismo subir ninguna otra historia de las aventuras del Inmortal Harry Potter, es cierto que en mente tengo varios proyectos posibles pero me voy a centrar en una sola historia.**


	4. La reconstrucción de un imperio 1ª parte

**Aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo de la historia, he tardado un poco más ya que quería ver el final de la serie antes de todo y además como este capítulo tiene que ver mucho con la geografía de Essos quería documentarme bien.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **La reconstrucción de un imperio 1ª parte**

El Mar Fumador, el mar que rodea lo que era la la zona principal de Valyria, su nombre era temido entre todo tipo de marineros por igual, la lava y ceniza que los volcanes de Valyria habían despedido durante el cataclismo que arraso la capital del imperio habían hecho que fuese imposible navegar por esas aguas. Tres barcos navegaban con cuidado por aquel mar, tres barcos con velas que llevaban el emblema de la casa Targaryen, en el barco principal que encabezaba la expedición, un joven de cabello rubio plateado y ojos morados miraba hacia delante mientras el capitán del barco le informaba sobre los aspectos del viaje.

\- Mi príncipe, según las instrucciones entregadas por Lady Ginevra nos estamos acercando lentamente a Valyria, la isla donde se encontraba la capital del antiguo imperio Valyrio debería estar a nuestra vista a lo largo del día.

\- Buen trabajo capitán, su desempeño será recompensado.

Viserys Targaryen era un joven orgulloso, fuerte y duro, pero de gran inteligencia, no era tonto, debía todo lo que tenia a las enseñanzas y cuidados a Ginevra Weasley, la mujer que les había acogido a él y a su hermana pequeña cuando habían tenido que huir de Poniente, durante algún tiempo se había sentido orgulloso de su padre Aerys y de su hermano Rhaegal, pero ahora sabía que los actos de ambos habían traído la caída de la casa Targaryen, gracias a Ginevra Weasley que le brindo una educación y le educo vio los errores que su padre y su hermano habían cometido, no solo ellos, sino otros muchos reyes Targaryen que habían existido, ahora sabía que la tradición que su familia tenía de casarse entre hermanos era lo que había traído la locura a la familia, era cierto que conservaban los rasgos faciales, pero la mente de muchos miembros que habían existido se había deteriorado en gran medida y ahora gracias a esas enseñanzas sabía los motivos. En ese momento vio como su hermana pequeña Daenerys salía del camarote principal, en vez de ir vestida como una dama iba vestida y preparada como una guerrera, era increíble, su hermana se había vuelto muy hábil en la llamada danza del agua una forma de lucha que se basaba en la rapidez y la precisión, que sobre todo era usado por guerreros que no dependían de su fuerza o de su corpulencia; el en verdad se había vuelto un hábil espadachín gracias a las enseñanzas del maestre de armas de su padre, Willem Darry, lamentablemente el hombre había fallecido hacía poco, pero eso a pesar de haber entristecido tanto a él como a su hermana no los desanimo, sino que hizo que se siguieran esforzando en su debe y objetivo para que el hombre que los había cuidado estuviera orgulloso.

\- Mira hermano, me ha parecido ver un resplandor en la lejanía.

Viserys miro al horizonte, los ojos de su hermana eran mejores, pero a él también le pareció verlo, tras pedir un catalejo de cristal de Myr observo a través de él y comprendió lo que era el resplandor.

\- Es una de las Catorce Llamas, uno de los volcanes de Valyria, nos estamos acercando a nuestro objetivo - se dirigió al capitán - que los otros barcos estén atentos y los soldados estén preparados, no sabemos que nos vamos a encontrar, que todos los hombres activen el sello que Ginevra puso para protegernos.

Ginevra Weasley había equipado fuera en la ropa, gracias a su magia, un sello que los protegería con agentes externos como el aire nocivo, de esa manera el humo de las Catorce Llamas no les perjudicaría o cualquier tipo de enfermedad que hubiera en el aire no les afectaría; también los barcos habían sido protegidos para soportar las altas temperaturas del Mar Fumador y por dentro habían sido expandidos para llevar suministros, gente y bienes que fueran a necesitar en la capital del imperio Valyrio para sus planes, la idea era la reconstrucción de la capital, sería un trabajo arduo que llevaría varios años, pero para eso tenían también la magia que Ginevra les había otorgado. El primer barco llego al puerto y atraco a la perfección, se podían ver las ruinas de la que había sido la capital de unos del imperio Valyrio, allí estaban los restos de la principal fuente de poder de la vieja Valyria.

\- Capitán, que empiecen a desembarcar los barcos, quiero 10 hombres conmigo y mi hermana, además abra las compuertas de los barcos para lo que ya sabe pueda salir.

\- No hace falta lo segundo hermano - dijo Daenerys llegando por detrás y llevando a tres dragones a su lado que volaban con dificultad al ser bastante jóvenes - parece que tienen ganas de volar y ver el hogar de sus parientes.

Un dragón negro se acerco a Viserys por lo que el príncipe acarició con cariño la cabeza de la criatura, a este dragón Viserys le había puesto el nombre de Aegonar, en honor a Aegon el Targaryen que había unificado los siete reinos, esta claro que tenía un fuerte vinculo con ese dragón y seguramente cuando pasara el tiempo sería su jinete al igual, el dragón verde al que habían llamado Rhaegal en honor a su hermano Rhaegar, era un dragón bastante perezoso al comparación con Aegonar que era más enérgico, el último de los dragones, que era de un color cercano al blanco, habían decidido llamarlo Rhaenar en honor a su madre, parecía un poco más inteligente que sus hermanos, pero también mas confiado e impulsivo, este era el dragón que seguramente montaría Daenerys ya que su vinculo con él era bastante fuerte, el incógnito era Rhaegal, ninguno de los dos sabía quien sería el jinete que montaría al dragón, al principio pensaron que sería Ginevra o incluso el príncipe Brandon, pero con ninguno de ellos se había vinculado, lo único que les había dicho Brandon al respecto era que llegado el momento Rhaegal encontraría su jinete.

Tras un rato andando llegaron al que fue el edificio central de la capital, el centro de gobierno de Valyria, allí Ginevra les había informado de lo que tendrían que hacer para empezar la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Bajaron a lo mas profundo del edificio ellos dos solos para encontrar el lugar que buscaban, allí debían colocar una piedra del tamaño de un puño que unas extrañas runas inscritas en ellas, solo sabían del objeto que provocaría que por cada día que pasara en el mundo exterior para ellos pasarían siete días, el objeto tenía una carga para que mientras fuera un año en el mundo exterior para ellos en verdad serían siete años, años donde gracias a que los barcos estaban expandidos, las cerca de diez mil personas que iban pudieran reconstruir el lugar, tenían grandes suministros de madera, metal y mas enseres que fueran a necesitar, tenían la mano de obra, tenían semillas y ganado para poder alimentar a su gente y poder cultivar, habían llevado doscientos caballos para empezar a criar y de esa manera poder tener una gran caballería e incluso tenían la posibilidad de poder salir de la zona por si era necesaria más gente y suministros, tenían el oro y joyas preciosas para negociar con el mundo exterior. Ginevra les había explicado que aunque la piedra haría que el tiempo pasara diferente para ellos no pasaría el tiempo salvo en determinadas circunstancias como los embarazos entre la gente y poder criar el ganado y demás animales, lo único que no sabían era que en verdad ella no había creado la piedra, sino que la había creado Brandon con la idea de tener más refuerzos cuando la Larga Noche llegara al mundo, la magia de la piedra haría incluso que para el resto del mundo no se viera la reconstrucción de Valyria si alguien intentaba llegar a la ciudad, por lo visto Ginevra había encontrado indicios de que alguien había intentado llegar a las ruinas de la isla donde se ubicaba la capital. Cuando activaron la piedra vieron como una energía transparente empezó a desplegarse por toda la isla cubriéndola y protegiéndola tal y como la mujer les había dicho, ahora solo había que empezar la reconstrucción.

Fue laboriosa y lenta, los edificios estaban en muy mal estado debido al tiempo y al cataclismo por lo que necesitaban mucho trabajo, por suerte podían usar la piedra y el material de otros edificios para reconstruirlos, lo principal eran casas para la gente y lugares donde los animales que habían traído pudieran habitar, también una de las primeras cosas que varios trabajadores y expertos realizaron fue un sistema de alcantarillado fiable para que la ciudad no tuviera los malos olores que había en Desembarco del Rey, aunque Daenerys no conocía la ciudad había escuchado las historias de su hermano y de Ginevra sobre el mal olor que tenía la ciudad al no tener un alcantarillado decente para la eliminación de desechos, era una de las labores principales para que además de que la ciudad tuviera buena salud, los desperdicios fueran correctamente eliminados. La construcción del sistema de alcantarillado llevo varias días, era una gran labor y los ingenieros que los diseñaron no querían que hubiera ningún fallo, cuando estaba terminado los deshechos iban a una gran cuba que automáticamente los eliminaba gracias a otra de las creaciones mágicas de Ginevra.

Otra labor principal que hubiera sido más complicada es la preparación de la tierra para los cultivos, pero gracias a varios brebajes que se verterían sobre la tierra el daño causado por el paso del tiempo y la acumulación de las cenizas de las Catorce Llamas sería remitido en cuestión de días, tras eso además de plantar las semillas los campos de cultivos estarían cubiertos por los jardines de cristal que se usan en el Norte, de esa manera los cultivos estarían protegidos ante las inclemencias del tiempo y dado que el cristal estaba encantado por Ginevra haría que cada cultivo tuviera los nutrientes necesarios y estuvieran mejor protegidos ante plagas y problemas meteorológicos, ademas, esos encantamientos harían que los cultivos crecieran más rápidos y mas fuertes. Pero no solo había que preparar los cultivos y cuidarlos, sino construir los edificios para luego manufacturar esos bienes, varios molinos para el grano tuvieron que ser construidos, almacenes para almacenar los cultivos, también se habían plantado varios prados de gran tamaño para que el ganado y los animales tuvieran la comida necesaria para crecer fuertes y sanos, de esa manera tendrían fuertes caballos, buena carne y buenas pieles. Habría todo tipo de cultivos y según aumentase la población y los suministros estos campos se irían expandiendo para poder aun traer más animales y mas suministros cuando fuera necesario.

En cuanto a la minería fue bastante fácil, es verdad que tuvieron que reconstruir algunas de las forjas, se tuvieron que volver a inspeccionar las minas y poner la seguridad adecuada para que los trabajadores no tuvieran ningún percance y contratiempo; las minas de las Catorce Llamas eran ricas en todo tipo de minerales, hierro, plata, oro y otros minerales, podía ser que los antiguos valyrios hubiesen explotado esas montañas, pero aun quedaban grandes vetas de minerales y piedras preciosas; las vetas más importantes fueron las del llamado cristal de dragón u obsidiana, ese mineral era el principal ingrediente para la creación del acero valyrio, Ginevra había descubierto como volver a crear acero valyrio, la clave era una mezcla de cristal de dragón y acero calentados por fuego de dragón a la que luego se añadía hueso de dragón y si se quería que el objeto tuviera algun color especial se le añadía polvo de rocas preciosas para que tuvieran la tonalidad de esa gema. Al principio los herreros solo crearon tres espadas de acero valyrio a petición de Viserys, una de las espadas sería para el mismo príncipe, el joven había pedido una espada de color negro que recordaba a su dragón, se había usado una piedra preciosa llamada Onix, un mineral de color negro intenso, cuando estuvo terminada la espada tenía el brillo y la tonalidad del acero valyrio pero de un color negro brillante; la segunda espada fue creada para Daenerys, era una espada bastante más fina de lo normal, una espada que Ginevra llamaba estoque y que era de gran utilidad y se adaptaba a la perfección para el estilo de pelea de la joven Targaryen, la muchacha quiso que la espada fuera de un color dorado plateado como su cabello; la última espada fue de un color normal, pero Vyseris la quiso tener para llegado el momento de salir al exterior tener un objeto de acero valyrio que le proporcionaría grandes recursos si era vendida. Al principio los herreros no hicieron más objetos de acero valyrio, se dedicaban sobre todo a la creación de objetos para la sociedad, utensilios de labranza, materiales y herramientas de construcción, utensilios para las labores diarias como cubiertos para poder comer, eran objetos que se crearían de forma masiva para que los habitantes de la Nueva Valyria no les faltara de nada.

Para los niños y jóvenes que se habían desplazado junto con sus padres se había construido desde cero una gran escuela, el antiguo imperio no veía necesario la educación del pueblo y eso era un gran error, cuanto mejor estuvieran educados mejor sabrían realizar su trabajo y eso se notaba, se enseñaba a escribir, a leer, se les enseñaba matemáticas, historia, lenguaje, geografía y algún idioma alternativo, luego según fuesen creciendo podían elegir entre una gran cantidad de enseñanzas según a lo que quisieran dedicarse cuando fueran mayores y aun así podrían seguir estudiando para seguir mejorando, los mismos Viserys y Daenerys asistían a varias de esas clases para seguir mejorando y ser buenas gobernantes; Ginevra les había dado indicaciones para la construcción de un edificio que llamaría universidad, sería como la Ciudadela para mantener el conocimiento, pero en vez de estancarse como los maestres de la Ciudadela y no avanzar, la universidad investigaría y si alguna invención fuese beneficiosa saldría adelante.

El comercio fue una de las materias que más parado estaría al principio, no tenían pensado salir hasta que tuvieran una sociedad perfectamente asentada y si fuera necesario tenían buenas defensas contra ataques exteriores, ya que cuando salieran las barreras puestas por Ginevra caerían momentáneamente y la gente podría descubrir la reconstrucción del imperio; por lo tanto para el comercio se arreglaron los caminos de la isla donde se encontraba Valyria para que de esa manera pudieran comunicarse rápidamente de un lado a otro, en los astilleros se construyeron barcos mercantes para cuando fuera necesario transportar las mercancías, barcos de guerra para proteger esas mercancías y proteger la isla; Viserys tenía pensado que cuando pasaran siete años allí, lo que sería un año en el mundo exterior, podrían empezar a negociar con el resto de Essos, no tenían pensado acercarse a Poniente para no alertar a aquellos que querían la caída de la casa Targaryen, uno de los lugares donde tenía pensado realizar negocios era en la llamada Bahía de Esclavos, el antiguo enclave donde había estado la capital del imperio Ghiscari era ahora un centro de ricos que se adineraban por el comercio mundial de esclavos, la idea de Viserys era ir a la bahía y comprar grandes cantidades de esclavos para llevarlos a Nueva Valyria donde tendrían libertad, un trabajo y una vida digna, dada la cantidad de gente que se vendía en el lugar tendría una gran cantidad de nuevas personas para el imperio.

En la capital de la Nueva Valyria en pleno centro se alzaba una gran torre que era el lugar donde una vez cada semana se reunían los diferentes lideres del pequeño imperio, Viserys y Daenerys se reunían con los representantes de los mineros y herreros, con los jefes de la agricultura y ganadería, con la gente a la que se había puesto al mando de los diferentes sectores para ver como progresaban, era cierto que se podían reunir de urgencia, pero de momento no habían tenido necesidad.

Siete años habían pasado desde que habían llegado, siete años donde la población había crecido de alrededor de diez mil personas a cerca de las treinta y cinco mil personas que ahora había, la ciudad principal era tan grande como Desembarco del Rey y aun tenían espacio para cobijar a cientos de miles de personas más, el consejo de Nueva Valyria estaba reunido en la Torre De Fuego como era llamado el edificio principal del gobierno de Nueva Valyria, la gente era feliz y no les faltaba de nada, los almacenes estaban llenos de comida y víveres, las poblaciones de animales se habían multiplicado por cuatro y los campos de cultivos y arboledas habían crecido en gran medida.

\- Gracias a todos por venir - hablo Viserys - dentro de unos días habrán pasado siete años desde nuestra llegada, es cierto que para el resto del mundo solo habrá pasado un año, pero tengo entendido que el crecimiento de la ciudad y de los pastos requieren más cantidad de gente.

\- En efecto príncipe Viserys, si queremos seguir expandiéndonos por la isla necesitamos más gente, creo que es hora de reconstruir las otras tres ciudades de la isla.

\- Es por eso que quiero saber antes de partir el estado de nuestras arcas.

\- Hermano - hablo Daenerys que se encargaba de las finanzas de la ciudad - nuestras arcas entre oro, plata y piedras preciosas alcanza los treinta millones de dragones de oro, si a eso añadimos las grandes cantidad de recursos y las veinte armas de acero valyrio que tienes pensado poner a la venta podemos llegar a unos cincuenta millones de dragones de oro.

\- Gracias hermana, tengo pensado llevar cuatro millones de dragones de oro y cuatro espadas para vender, con eso creo que será suficiente para aumentar en gran medida la población de la isla, además, estando fuera contactare con Ginevra para ver si ella puede mandar más gente.

\- Mi príncipe - hablo el jefe de las fuerzas militares - tengo disponibles doscientos soldados para que le acompañen.

\- Bien capitán, además llevare el amuleto que me permitiría convocar a mi dragón por si fuera necesario - entonces príncipe se dirigió a otro hombre - maestro del comercio Gregor, os voy a hacer entrega de un millón de dragones de oro y una espada de acero valyrio, quiero que viajéis con cincuenta hombres hacia Yi Ti, allí si es posible quiero que os hagáis con un buen número de caballos de Yi Ti, de esa manera nuestra caballería será reforzada con unas monturas de gran resistencia, también si podéis haceros con especias y semillas de la región.

\- Principe Viserys, puedo asegurar que intentare conseguir lo que habéis pedido en el menor tiempo posible.

\- Estoy seguro de que estaré complacido con vuestro desempeño, si veis que necesitáis ayuda contactar con Ginevra a través de los espejos encantados, por suerte gracias a los hechizos que hay en los barcos, el tiempo de viaje será muchísimo menor de lo que debería ser.

El maestro de comercio asintió ante las palabras del príncipe, al igual que muchos al principio no sabían que pensar de servir al hijo del Rey Loco, pero tanto Viserys como Daenerys no tenían nada que ver con lo que se decía de su padre, era obvio que Ginevra Weasley había educado perfectamente a los dos últimos miembros de la dinastía Targaryen, era por eso que servirían dignamente a los dos jóvenes. Viserys informo de otras misiones y tareas antes de terminar la reunión, tras eso se quedaron los dos hermanos solos en la sala.

\- Siete años para nosotros desde que nos reunimos con el príncipe Brandon en el viaje a Invernalia, siete años donde hemos reconstruido una pequeña parte del hogar de nuestros ancestros para enfrentar a la Larga Noche y la amenaza que traía con ella, los caminantes blancos, los muertos y aquellas criaturas de leyenda que venían de las Tierras del Eterno Invierno.

\- Nuestros dragones crecen fuertes, el ejercito es cada día más numeroso, pero es obvio que necesitamos más, es por eso que necesitamos traer del exterior más bienes, más hombres y mujeres, más recursos, todo lo que haga falta para estar preparados hermano, es por eso que cuando regreses a pesar de que hay aun espacio en la ciudad deberíamos ya extendernos y reconstruir las otras ciudades de la isla.

\- Estoy seguro de que conseguiré un gran número de personas, no solo esclavos a los que daremos la libertad, hay gran cantidad de gente que seguramente no tenga donde vivir y que busquen un futuro mejor, según el número que traiga veremos si la expansión se puede hacer, a ver si tenemos la mano de obra necesaria.

Los dos hermanos miraron por la ventana y vieron como sus tres dragones volaban tranquilamente, cada día crecían más, las indicaciones que Ginevra les había dado había hecho que los tres dragones crecieran grandes y fuertes, era obvio que los métodos que usaron sus antepasados en Poniente para criar a los dragones no era el correcto, no había que retenerlos ni enjaularlos, necesitaban espacio para poder volar, espacio para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran, cuanto mas fuertes crecieran más fuerte era la magia a su alrededor, los dragones eran seres de fuego y magia, unas criaturas poderosas y orgullosas que deseaban surcar los cielos del mundo con total libertad y era eso lo que los últimos miembros de la casa Targaryen les habían traído, era cierto que seguían vinculados a esa familia como lo habían sido sus antepasados, pero la libertad que tenían ahora era magnífica; de todos modos no eran solo los tres dragones ahora los que habitaban Valyria, los viejos dragones que habían sobrevivido al cataclismo también se habían vinculado con los últimos de la casa Targaryen, era cierto que esos dragones habían agradecido la presencia de la gente y de como estaban curando la isla de los males provocados por por el cataclismo o como se conocía en el mundo la maldición de Valyria, pero no por eso dejaron que se les montaran, era algo que a Viserys y Danerys no les importaba, ya que los dragones para asegurar su supervivencia les mostraron en una cueva secreta debajo de las Catorce Llamas, una cueva que albergaba en perfecto estado los últimos huevos de dragón de Valyria, media docena de huevos que habían sobrevivido y no estaban ni en piedra, huevos perfectamente pero sin el antiguo ritual que usaban los antiguos valyrios no había forma de dar vida a esos huevos, por suerte gracias a Brandon, que le había transmitido la información a Ginevra, el ritual era conocido para que los dragones, tal y como hicieron con los tres primeros, pudieran eclosionar y crecer sin ningún tipo de problema, ahora había cinco crías de dragón más, cinco crías que harían que los dragones no desaparecieran.

Viserys partió en el barco rumbo a la Bahía de los Esclavos, allí su intención era la de pasar inadvertido como el señor de unas tierras lejanas, gracias a un hechizo de Ginevra que había incorporado en su ropa podía disfrazarse como otra persona, los rasgos de su casa eran bien conocidos y aun no era el momento de darse a conocer. Fue un viaje rápido y una subasta también rápida, era cierto que había gente con grandes cantidades de oro, pero no se comparaba con la cantidad que el llevaba consigo, pero no solo compro esclavos, en realidad la mitad de la gente del barco era gente pobre que no tenía nada que perder y cuando recibieron un plato de comida y la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor aceptaron ir con su misterioso benefactor, es cierto que al conocer la verdadera identidad de Viserys muchos dudaron, pero tras ver que el joven Targaryen no se parecía en nada a su padre le siguieron sin dudar, las historias de Aerys II Targaryen el Rey Loco eran conocidas por todo Essos y muchos tenían dudas sobre los hijos del hombre que había cometido crímenes tan atroces contra su propia gente. Al final debido a la generosa oferta de Viserys y la cantidad de esclavos a los que se les había prometido la libertad y una vida mejor la cantidad de gente fue tal que el barco de Viserys no fue suficiente, ni ampliado mágicamente, para llevar a tanta gente, hubo que traer otros dos barcos ya que la cantidad de gente era de cerca de diez mil personas, el mismo número que el primer viaje que hicieron a Valyria, sería un número que haría que la población creciera aun más de lo que esperaba. Cuando los barcos regresaron a Valyria la gente se sorprendió, muchos habían escuchado que no se podía navegar por el Mar Fumador, pero lo que mas sorprendió fue ver el estado de lo que para ellos erá la vieja Valyria, no tenía nada de viejo el lugar, en verdad se veía lleno de vida, la gente por las calles, los edificios bien cuidados, era un lugar magnífico para vivir, durante el viaje se aseo y se alimento bien a las personas, de las cerca de diez mil personas solo dos centenares sabía leer y escribir ligeramente por lo que tendrían mucho trabajo por delante, se les informo del horario que iban a tener, de como iban a aprender a leer y escribir y cuales serían sus labores y quehaceres, la gente no sabía que pensar, nunca se habrían esperado tener ese tipo de vida, saber leer y escribir, que se les enseñara un oficio, tener un lugar donde vivir y un plato para comer cada día, pero la mayor de las sorpresas fue ver dragones vivos, dragones volando, unos jóvenes, otros inmensos y de muchos años, esas criaturas que eran mitos e historias para la gente del resto del mundo estaban ante sus propios ojos. La princesa Daenerys recibió en persona a su hermano y la gente de los barcos que venían en él, la joven Targaryen estaba sorprendida ante la cantidad de gente que su hermano había traído, era cierto que esperaba mucha gente, pero no tal cantidad, con esa gente el crecimiento de la isla y la reconstrucción de las otras ciudad que había dentro de la isla sería posible. Lo primero que hicieron los dos hermanos fue abrazarse, no estaban acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo separados, ya que aunque para Viserys fueran pocos días, para Daenerys habían sido siete veces más de días.

\- Hermano bienvenido a casa, veo que tu viaje ha sido más productivo de lo que esperábamos.

\- La gente que necesita una oportunidad es mucha y variada, incluso contacte con Ginevra para informarle de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo se, ha enviado a través de un portal mas personas, se trata sobre todo de mas expertos en diversas materias para que nos ayuden en la educación de las personas que ibas a traer y seguir con la expansión a las otras ciudades.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo mas durante mi ausencia?

\- En realidad si, es algo que debes ver, durante la expansión de la ciudad encontramos enterrada una torre, lo increíble es que esa torre esta en perfecto estado como si el paso del tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella, aun se sigue desenterrando pero los arquitectos están perplejos, no conocen el estilo de la construcción.

\- ¿En donde esta ese lugar?

\- Debemos ir en nuestros dragones hermano, a caballo se tardaría en llegar casi un día, ya he contactado con Ginevra para ver si puede venir, a lo mejor ella sabe algo mas.

Los hermanos montaron cada uno en sus respectivos dragones y volaron a su objetivo, Viserys vio como en lo que antes había sido un gran valle había un centenar de trabajadores retirando tierra, piedra y ceniza, en el centro de lo que sería el valle una torre de construcción como nunca había visto se alzaba, era cierto que solo se veían 2 pisos de la torre, pero ya por su tamaño sabía que era imponente.

\- Por algún motivo no podemos entrar por las ventanas hermano, debemos trabajar con cuidado sin tocar mucho la piedra ya que parece estar protegida por magia muy fuerte que nos expulsa si intentamos entrar en ella.

\- ¿Has intentado entrar Daenerys?

\- Si hermano y al igual que la gente me impide el paso.

\- Tendremos que esperar a Ginevra para ver si ella sabe que es, desde luego es algo extraño, en las historias que hemos aprendido de Valyria no hay nada sobre esta edificación.

\- Los maestros de historia están igual de sorprendidos, no tienen conocimiento de este lugar, es obvio que tras el cataclismo quedo sepultado por cenizas, tierra y piedra, pero que no haya referencia alguna es algo extraño.

En ese momento vieron como un portal de color dorado se formaba, un portal por el que paso Ginevra, los dos abrazaron a la mujer a la que llevaban tanto tiempo sin ver.

\- Veo que estáis haciendo un trabajo excelente con la reconstrucción de Valyria, estoy orgullosa de vosotros, pero creo que hay algo que queréis mostrarme.

Los dos jóvenes enseñaron el lugar a la mujer, Ginevra se sorprendió al ver ese tipo de construcción, no era de manufactura Valyria, no era de ningún lugar de lo que conocía de este mundo, pero a pesar de todo sintió la magia emanando del lugar, una magia poderosa que conocía, una magia y una manufactura de su mundo natal, la construcción y la magia eran Peverell y tenía muchos años, muchísimos años, muchos más que el inicio del imperio Valyrio.

\- ¿No habéis podido entrar verdad? - los dos jóvenes asintieron - este lugar es antiguo, muy antiguo, creo que incluso de antes que vuestros primeros antepasados se encontraran con los dragones.

\- ¿Y la magia? ¿la reconoces?

\- Si, es una magia que no es de este mundo, una magia muy poderosa y antes de que preguntéis yo no puedo hacer nada para entrar, pero se de alguien que podrá entrar.

\- ¿De quien hablas?

\- Hablo del príncipe Brandon, como ya os explique no soy de este mundo, vine por que tanto mi compañero y yo sabíamos que este mundo nos necesitaba, lo único que no sabíais es el nombre de mi compañero en otro mundo, en verdad ha tenido muchos nombres, pero hay un apellido que lo define en todos esos mundos y es Peverell.

\- ¿Que tiene eso que ver con el edificio?

\- La magia del edificio es Peverell, pero no tiene nada que ver con Brandon, en mi mundo natal había escuchado historias sobre este lugar, leyendas de tiempos antiguos, un lugar de asilo para la gente de mi mundo original si tuviera que huir.

\- ¿Tan antigua es?

\- Si, para vuestro mundo cronológicamente es de la época en que los primeros valyrios encontraron a los dragones, eso me lleva a pensar que este mundo originalmente no tenía dragones sino que sus huevos fueron traídos aquí por el Peverell que creo este lugar.

\- Es correcto - una voz a sus espaldas habló y al girar la cabeza vieron como un portal se abría y por él pasaba Brandon - durante mucho tiempo he intentado encontrar este lugar, un lugar creado para un mundo mágico que se fuera a extinguir, un lugar creado cuando los Peverell a pesar de ser una gran familia no tenían la fama de los tres hermanos.

\- ¿Entonces podemos entrar?

\- No Ginevra, este edificio no es para esta época, no es para nosotros, este edificio aun tiene un cometido que espero que no tenga que cumplir.

\- Nunca creí encontrar en este mundo el legendario santuario Peverell, es obvio que hay muchas cosas que aun no sabemos Brandon.

Tras marcharse los trabajadores Brandon uso su magia para volver a cubrir con tierra, arena y ceniza el lugar; también a pesar de que no era de su agrado uso su magia para que la gente olvidara el lugar, solo Ginevra, Viserys y Daenerys sabrían del sitio.

\- Viserys, Daenerys, quiero encomendaros una misión, una misión para los dos y para vuestros descendientes.

\- ¿Que misión quieres que hagamos? - pregunto Daenerys.

\- Que la casa Targaryen y sus descendientes sean los custodios y protectores del santuario Peverell, que este lugar permanezca protegido para cuando sea necesario su uso.

\- La casa Targaryen protegerá este lugar Brandon - hablo Viserys - ahora se que si tu y Ginevra no hubierais estado en este mundo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y peores, por eso debo darte las gracias.

\- Pues ahora que estoy aquí quiero informaros de lo que estoy encontrando en el Norte, lo primero que debéis saber que he enviado a varios hombres de confianza para que sean capaces de contactar con la gente de mas allá del muro.

\- ¿Hay indicios de los caminantes blancos?

\- Solo en las zonas más al norte, donde los poblados y gente del pueblo libre tienen mas difícil comunicarse y como son menos la esperanza de que alguna persona sobreviva a un ataque es menor.

\- ¿Y la gente del valle de los Thenn?

\- Por lo que se siguen en su valle preparándose para luchar, mi mensajero más rápido se dirige hacia ellos, no tienen oportunidad de ganar y si los caminantes blancos se refuerzan con la gente del valle aumentaran mucho su número.

\- ¿Hay alguna buena noticia?

\- Pues en verdad si Viserys, he encontrado al que creo que es el jinete para Rhaegar.

\- ¿En el Norte?

\- En efecto, pero va a ser una gran sorpresa, lo primero que debéis de saber es que hay otro Targaryen además de vosotros y el maestre Aemon, esa persona es quien creo que es el jinete.

\- ¿Quien es? ¿quien es esa persona que puede reclamar que su sangre es Targaryen?

\- Ya lo conocéis, se trata de Jon Snow, el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark - vio como la sorpresa aparecía en los rostros de Daenerys y Viserys - pero en verdad es el sobrino de Ned Stark, ese muchacho se llama en verdad Aegon Targaryen, hijo de vuestro hermano Rhaegar y de Lyanna Stark.

Daenerys y Viserys estaban sin palabras, eso era algo que no se hubieran esperado, los dos Targaryen no sabían que decir.

\- Se que es una sorpresa, lo entiendo, pero aun hay más, hay mucho más que debéis saber, pero no seré yo quien lo cuente, Ginevra ya sabe toda la historia, yo debo regresar al Norte, no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, se podrían dar cuenta de mi ausencia.

Brandon volvió a pasar por el portal, tras eso Daenerys y Viserys tomaron asiento en unas sillas que conjuro Ginevra, la mujer también.

\- Esto no es fácil de decir, mediante magia Brandon me ha transmitido toda la verdad sobre Aegon Targaryen, sobre el hijo de vuestro hermano, lo primero que debéis saber es que el torneo de Harrengal, el torneo donde todo comenzó fue planeado por vuestro hermano para una finalidad.

\- ¿Que finalidad?

\- Quitar y deponer del poder a vuestro padre Aerys, por lo visto buscaba el apoyo de los señores de los siete reinos, pero su misión e idea fue mal ya que Aerys II se presento en el torneo.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con Lyanna Stark y la supuesta violación que realizo mi hermano?

\- Todo será explicado Viserys, se que no es fácil para ti, pero debes dejar que hable.

Viserys no sabía que pensar, era mucho que asimilar y seguramente aun quedaba mucho por contar.

\- Antes de que diga algo mas, debo preguntarte Viserys ¿que sabes de alguien llamado el caballero del Árbol de la Risa?

\- He escuchado las historias, un misterioso caballero del que mi padre pensaba que era un tipo de plan o conspiración en su contra, por lo visto incluso mando a mi hermano a descubrir la verdad sobre la identidad de ese hombre.

\- No fue ninguna conspiración, no fue un plan en contra de Aerys, el caballero del Árbol de la Risa en verdad era Lyanna Stark, la mujer se disfrazo de caballero para dar una lección a unos caballeros cuyos escuderos habían molestado y burlado de Howland Reed, tras eso la mujer desapareció pero fue en verdad descubierta por vuestro hermano, que tras saber la verdad prometió guardar el secreto.

Ginevra entonces les hablo de como su hermano y Lyanna se enamoraron, de como Elia Martell estuvo de acuerdo en esa unión, pero de como las noticias no llegaron a las manos que tenían que llegar, de como alguien intercepto los mensajes y la guerra tuvo lugar.

\- Debéis entender que vuestro hermano a pesar de que quería lo mejor para los siete reinos no dio bien sus pasos, cuando se fugo con Lyanna Stark y no avisaron de sus planes fue su mayor error, eso fue lo que provoco la rebelión y la caída de la casa Targaryen como reyes de poniente.

\- Y las acciones de nuestro padre no ayudan.

\- Cierto Daenerys, se que Brandon tiene pensado que se revele la verdad sobre la muerte de vuestro padre, eso hará que el respeto por la casa Targaryen sea aun menor.

\- Entonces nos ganaremos ese respeto, no con sangre y fuego como nuestros antepasados, sino con actos para ayudar a los siete reinos y al resto del mundo.

\- Estoy segura de que lo haréis Viserys.

Tras eso estuvieron hablando de la reconstrucción de Valyria y de su expansión, la reconstrucción de Tyria una ciudad al norte de la capital y que estaba conectada por una carretera que había sido reconstruida y mejorada para de esa manera tener mejor acceso. Debido a su cercanía por mar a Oros otra de las ciudades que se encontraba en la península de Valyria, se había reconstruido el puerto de Tyria para de esa manera tener acceso a Oros. Gracias a que Ginevra trajo a una gran cantidad de personas la población se multiplico por cinco, era increíble, ya superaban las doscientas mil personas, por lo que cuando pasaran todos los años que aun les quedaban para que el hechizo del tiempo terminara seguramente estarían cerca de doblar esa cantidad o incluso triplicar, su ejercito junto a sus dragones, sería lo suficientemente inmenso para realizar su labor y conquistar Essos, pero esta vez al conquistar no implantarían la esclavitud de sus ancestros, el nuevo imperio Valyrio se expandiría por Essos para la paz y unirse frente a la Larga Noche, unirse contra un enemigo que de no ser parado engulliría en su vorágine de muerte todo Poniente e incluso iría más allá.

Casi otros siete años pasaron con la reconstrucción y la repoblación de las islas y de la península de Valyria, la población había crecido hasta casi el millón de habitantes, más de lo que se habrían esperado, la ciudad y capital Nueva Valyria tenía la mayor población de todas las ciudades, la cantidad de gente rondaba el medio millón de personas y no había nadie inactivo, los niños y jóvenes iban a la escuela y los adultos tenían todos algún ofició, ya fuera trabajando en los exuberantes y extensos campos, ocupándose de los animales ya fuera del ganado o de los caballos que se usaban para la guerra o para los campos aunque lo primero de momento no había sido necesitado, había gente trabajando en las forjas, en las escuelas. La segunda ciudad más poblada era la de Tyria al norte de la isla, estaba unida a la capital por varios caminos de piedra que se habían construido para que el movimiento fuera mejor ya fuera de mercancías, gente o de movimientos militares, la ciudad de Tyria también había construido cinco puertos, 2 de ellos eran los que conectaban con Oros por el estrecho entre la isla y la península, los otros 3 puertos se dedicaba a la construcción de diversos barcos de guerra para llegado el momento comenzar la conquista de Essos; en Oros, al otro lado del estrecho había otros cinco puertos y estaban repartidos al igual que Tyria, pero la diferencia entre Tyria y Oros era la muralla que al norte tenía la segunda ciudad, esta era por si a través de la península llegarán exploradores o gente para ser interceptados y que no descubrieran la verdad sobre la nueva situación de Valyria.

La fuerza militar de Valyria era imponente, infantería, caballería, armas de asedio, barcos preparados para la guerra, se trataba de una fuerza de unas cien mil personas las que se estaban preparándose para partir, tras siete años era el momento de unificar Essos y a lomos de Aegonar se preparo para conducir a sus ejércitos hacia su destino, se trataba de la mitad del ejercito que tenían en esos momentos y que conducirían a su primer objetivo Nuevo Ghis, en la isla de Ghaen, una isla al norte del Mar del Verano y al este de la isla de Valyria, era un lugar con alrededor de cuarenta mil soldados y con su dominio podrían controlar por completo la navegación en el Golfo de las Penas que estaba situado al norte del Mar de Verano además de unir un gran número de soldados a sus fuerzas además de más habitantes que hubiera en la isla para de esa manera ampliar la población y los recursos a su disposición.

Hizdahr zo Loraq veía el mar desde su residencia en Nuevo Ghis, había viajado a la isla para hacerse con una buena cantidad de esclavos para su servicio y ponerlos a su servicio, aunque había algo raro en el ambiente, sentía una sensación de incomodidad que nunca había sentido, como si fuera a pasar algo, lo atribuyo a algo que había comido y bebido, su viaje desde Meereen en barco había sido tranquilo pero a lo mejor debido al ajetreo del mar algo le había sentado mal, estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo en la residencia cuando vio a lo lejos algo que lo aterrorizo, un centenar de barcos se acercaba hacia la isla, un centenar de barcos que debería ser avistado antes pero que no lo había sido, el emblema en las velas de los barcos también era una gran sorpresa, un emblema que durante años no había sido visto, el dragón rojo de tres cabezas sobre fondo negro, el símbolo de la casa Targaryen y aun no acababan las sorpresas, la última fue sorprendente y aterradora, un dragón, un enorme dragón con una armadura de lo que parecía acero valyrio, un dragón como el de las historias había aparecido de detrás de las nubes y si su aspecto era aterrador su rugido lo fue aun más, Hizdahr estaba seguro que toda la isla de Ghaen había escuchado el poderoso bramido del dragón. La gente del lugar, desde los muros de la ciudad, se quedo mirando como el dragón se posaba en la arena y del cual una figura descendió y coloco un bandera de parlamento en la arena delante de él, nada más ver eso Hizdahr junto con los nobles principales de Nuevo Ghis descendieron para hablar con el recién llegado, con mucho miedo en verdad ante la presencia de la criatura en la que la figura había venido montado, Hizdahr fue quien hablo ante el miedo que el resto de nobles tenía, el también tenía miedo pero era capaz de contenerse mejor que los nobles de la ciudad.

\- Bienvenido a Nuevo Ghis, soy Hizdahr zo Loraq.

\- Gracias por salir a hablar Lord Hizdahr y nobles de Nuevo Ghis, soy Viserys Targaryen, hijo de Aerys II Targaryen y vengo a ofrecerles una oferta a su ciudad.

Viserys Targaryen, el hijo del Rey Loco, un joven del que no se había sabido nada desde el derrocamiento de su padre como rey de Poniente y los Siete Reinos; y ahora ese joven estaba delante de ellos montando un dragón e igual que su montura llevaba una armadura de acero valyrio que protegía todo su cuerpo, solo la visión de ese pelo rubio platino, los ojos morados y que había venido montado en dragón dejaba claro la verdad de quien era.

\- ¿Y que oferta trae Viserys Targaryen a nuestra puerta? le puedo asegurar que los nobles y yo la estudiaremos con detenimiento.

\- No es una oferta solo para ustedes, es una oferta para todo Nuevo Ghis, es una oferta para toda la ciudad y sus habitantes.

\- ¿Como ha dicho?

\- Yo Viserys Targaryen, primer gobernante de Nueva Valyria ofrezco la liberación de todos los habitantes de Ghis de su esclavitud, se les ofrecerá un trabajo, un hogar donde vivir, una educación y una oportunidad de futuro, todo aquel que desee esa oportunidad fuera de la esclavitud es bienvenido a unirse a mi, pero todo aquel que intente enfrentarme u obligar a los esclavos a luchar será ajusticiado.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - grito uno de los nobles sacando valentía de donde no la había - ¡destruirás nuestro estilo de vida!

\- Esa es mi oferta pueden aceptarla o rechazarla, los esclavos y habitantes del lugar que están a su servició igual, pero nadie será obligado a tener que elegir, su decisión es libre.

\- Príncipe Viserys - hablo Hizdahr para intentar frenar la situación - le pido que nos de un tiempo para pensarlo, debe entender que nuestra antigua cultura se basa en la esclavitud y no conocemos otro estilo de vida.

\- Tiene un día, pero si veo algún truco de los nobles serán duramente ajusticiados, me refiero a intentar mandar un mensaje al exterior, intento de asesinato o cualquier otra argucia que tengan pensada.

Los nobles entraron de nuevo en la ciudad, las palabras de Viserys habían sido escuchadas por los habitantes de Nuevo Ghis con sorpresa y emoción, era una oferta que ningún esclavo esperaba escuchar jamas aunque era muy confuso para ellos, fue el pueblo valyrio por un lado y el pueblo ghiscari por otro lado, los que en el pasado habían instaurado la esclavitud en Essos ahora venían a liberarlos y era obvio que no se trataba de ningún truco; los que estaban preocupados eran los nobles que veían como su estilo de vida estaba cerca de acabar, si se acababa con la esclavitud todos sus bienes, riquezas y posesiones se verían mermados, todos querían intentar mandar algún mensaje a sus aliados pero Hizdahr les dijo que si el Targaryen descubría el mensaje estarían todos condenados, por lo que decidieron que seguirían el juego al joven y ya llegaría el momento de traicionarlo.

Las primeras luces de la mañana llegaron, Viserys se despertó y miro la ciudad a la que estaba a las puertas, durante la noche habían vigilado de que ningún mensaje saliera de Nuevo Ghis en dirección a los aliados que la ciudad tenía, esperaba no tener que tomar la ciudad por la fuerza pero sabía que los nobles intentarían algún truco para librarse de lo que estaba por venir por lo que había traído varios viales de Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad, para interrogarlos y saber de esa manera la magnitud de su fidelidad o de su traición. Vio como los nobles salían de las murallas de la ciudad, como de nuevo Hizdahr, debido a su inmensa influencia y ser el mas tranquilo en ese momento, entre esos muros era quien iba de nuevo a hablar con Viserys.

\- Príncipe Viserys los nobles de Nuevo Ghis y yo aceptamos sus términos, seremos fieles y haremos todo lo que nos diga.

\- Entonces les daré ahora mismo solo una orden donde demostraran toda su lealtad - Viserys hizo una señal para que se acercaran un par de hombres con una caja bien protegida - aquí dentro hay varios viales de un brebaje llamado Veritaserum, se trata de un potente suero de la verdad que les hará confesar todas sus intenciones.

En ese momento los nobles y Hizdahr se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada que hacer, si en verdad ese brebaje hacía lo que Viserys decía estaban perdidos, en un intento de rabia, desesperación e indignación Hizdahr desenvaino su espada para intentar atacar a Viserys, no llego muy lejos, el Targaryen desvió el golpe con el escudo mientras el mismo desenvainaba su espada y de un corte rápido y limpio dejaba las tripas de su atacante por el suelo, la armadura que el hombre llevaba poco pudo hacer ante la espada de acero valyrio. Los soldados de Viserys aprisionaron a los nobles mientras este entraba en la ciudad y con voz potente hablaba a sus habitantes.

\- El tiempo de la esclavitud se ha terminado para Nuevo Ghis, desde ahora sois libres, podéis elegir uniros a Nueva Valyria o marcharos, si os unís no pasareis hambre, tendréis un lugar donde vivir, un lugar para educar a vuestros hijos y a quien quiera mejorar, tenéis una posibilidad de futuro ¿os uniréis a mi gente Nuevo Ghis?

\- ¡Siiii! - se escucho al unisono por toda la ciudad - ¡viva Viserys Targaryen!

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron de par en par, el estandarte de la casa Targaryen se alzo en la ciudad, ahora las seis legiones de hierro de Nuevo Ghis estaban al mando del imperio, treinta y seis mil soldados se unieron al nuevo imperio, no por miedo o terror, sino por la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Ya los primeros días los habitantes de Nuevo Ghis se dieron cuenta de los cambios, tenían comida de sobra, eran tratados para mejorar su salud y tenían más dinero del que habían visto en sus vidas. El ejercito de Nuevo Ghis fue fortalecido con mejor equipamiento, las seis legiones de hierro seguirían igual pero tendrían mejores armas y armaduras, los herreros tenían gran cantidad de trabajo ya que también había que preparar armaduras para el centenar de elefantes que tenía la ciudad, pero entre los herreros que tenía la ciudad y los que había traído Viserys el trabajo se aceleró bastante, además, como los trabajadores de la ciudad estaban contentos y felices con su nueva situación trabajaban mas motivados; los únicos que no eran felices eran los nobles y sus familias, Viserys en vez de ejecutar a los nobles les había obligado a tener que trabajar como ellos antes hacían trabajar a los esclavos, cuando a los pocos días los nobles pidieron la muerte debido a la dureza que estaban sufriendo Viserys fue muy claro.

\- Durante años ustedes han tratado a su gente igual, los han hecho sufrir, que pasen hambre, que tengan miedo y solo tras unos días quieren que el sufrimiento pare ¿creéis que es justo para los que fueron vuestros esclavos? ¿cuantas veces ellos pidieron piedad y os reísteis de su sufrimiento? solo sois unos malditos hipócritas.

Los nobles no dijeron nada ante el comentario de Viserys, pero cuando sus mismas familias los abandonaron y aceptaron de buena gana el nuevo régimen se derrumbaron al ver que no tenían ningún apoyo para recuperar su antigua gloria, al cabo de varios días esos mismos nobles se suicidaron mordiéndose tan fuerte la lengua que la sangre les ahogo, lo hicieron en la noche en sus celdas y a pesar de la vigilancia no se pudo hacer nada para salvar las vidas de esas personas. Viserys entonces tras esos sucesos hablo al pueblo.

\- Se que muchos estáis furiosos, no han sufrido tanto como hubieseis deseado, pero pido que no paguéis vuestro odio con sus familias, ellos son inocentes, si queréis demostrar que sois mejores que ellos seguir trabajando por vuestra libertad, trabajar para que vuestros hijos, nietos y descendientes tengan un futuro mejor.

Esas palabras calmaron los ánimos y alentaron a la gente a seguir con sus nuevas vidas, al cabo de unos días Daenerys se presento en la ciudad con su dragón, era hora de hablar con su hermano para su siguiente paso en la conquista. Daenerys fue recibida entre aplausos y asombro, ver a otro dragón era impresionante.

\- Hermana me alegra verte, espero que tu viaje haya sido relajado.

\- Lo ha sido hermano y veo que tu trabajo aquí esta dando buenos frutos, la gente esta mucho más contenta y relajada.

Viserys extendió un mapa de la zona sobre la mesa, debían reflexionar sobre la siguiente ciudad en ser atacada, tenían una fuerte posición en la parte oriental del Mar del Verano y no querían alertar a Poniente acercándose a la parte occidental.

\- Geográficamente y por cercanía Astapor sería la mejor opción, pero dado que Hizdahr zo Loraq era miembro de la nobleza de Meereen no podemos dejar que envíen a alguien en su busca y descubran lo que ha pasado aquí.

\- Eso es cierto hermano, pero creo que también deberíamos reforzar nuestro poder en esta parte del Mar del Verano, si nos encargamos de los piratas y esclavistas de esta parte del mar podríamos hacer grandes negocios con la isla de Naath y controlar las rutas marítimas a Quarth y el Mar de Jade.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, incluso puede que podamos crear en Zamettar un puerto, pero eso va a ser un gran gasto de poder y magia dado lo que sabemos del lugar.

\- Si, sabemos que cualquier intento de colonizar el lugar ha sido un fracaso, pero esta vez no teníamos la magia a nuestro favor, por lo que podemos analizar el lugar para saber si Ginevra o Brandon tienen alguna idea.

\- Bien eso es lo que haremos, además de esa manera tendremos el control de las Islas Basilisco y así podremos tener acceso a sus exóticas criaturas, también acabaríamos con los piratas y esclavistas del lugar, algo que podría ayudarnos a tratar con la gente de Naath que tanto han padecido por ellos, hermana quiero que vayas en tu dragón y neutralices a todos los habitantes de las islas.

\- Te puedo asegurar que estará hecho en poco tiempo, es hora de neutralizar a toda esa escoria que asaltan los mares y usan el sufrimiento humano para su deleite, tu deberías ir a Meereen y hacerte con la ciudad, de esa manera además de evitar que se intenten contactar con Hizdahr zo Loraq, tendrían a las ciudades de Yunkai y Astapor en medio y si de alguna manera intentaban ayudar estarían rodeados en poco tiempo.

\- Buena idea hermana, preparare la mitad del ejercito para marchar sobre Meereen, si los nobles son tan arrogantes como lo fueron aquí seguramente la ciudad sea nuestra en poco tiempo, tras eso planeo ir a Yunkai, quiero dejar la ciudad de Astapor la última ya que al ser la ciudad de donde provienen los inmaculados tengan mayores defensas y no queremos que reciban ayuda.

Daenerys entonces salió tras despedirse de su hermano, se acerco a su dragón y subió a este, era hora de ajusticiar a los criminales, asesinos y maleantes que habitaban las Islas Basilisco.

Si hay un lugar en el mundo donde la maldad del hombre sea reconocida estas son las Islas Basilisco, se puede decir que El Muro esta lleno de maleantes, bandidos, ladrones y otros tipos de su calaña, pero en El Muro al menos tienen las restricciones que la gente que ya hay allí, les hacen mantener en gran parte sus instintos a raya, pero las Islas Basilisco, no, era un lugar sin ley, piratas, esclavistas, asesinos y ladrones vivían allí sin ley ninguna, gente que era contratada para los actos más atroces que se pudieran nombrar, no tendrían oportunidad ninguna, desde los cielos Daenerys descendió con su dragón y comenzó a arrasar los enclaves donde se encontraban los habitantes de las islas, había averiguado antes de descender que en algunas zonas había prisioneros de los piratas y por lo tanto estaba siendo selectiva con sus ataques. Los habitantes de las islas no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, en un momento estaban riendo y disfrutando de la vida, tras eso en unos segundos todo se desmorono para ellos, los que no fueron calcinados por el fuego del dragón tuvieron que ver como todas sus vidas desaparecían en un momento, como todo barco, casa o lugar donde se encontraban era arrasado por el fuego, hubo varios que intentaron usar a los esclavos que tenían como rehenes y escudos, tampoco sirvió, desde la montura de su dragón, Daenerys con un arco disparaba a esas personas, no permitiría que ningún inocente saliera herido. Tras varias horas en las que los criminales de las islas intentaban escapar y sobrevivir de cualquier manera todas las islas estaban bajo el control de Daenerys, había llegado un barco con tropas para ayudar a los prisioneros y esclavos que tenían las islas. Varias de las personas eran de la isla de Naath, por lo que podría personalmente devolverlas a su hogar y de esa manera poder negociar con los habitantes de la exótica isla.

A lo largo de su historia la isla de Naath había sufrido todo tipo de problemas, los primeros fueron los ghiscarios los que intentaron que conquistaron la isla 3 veces, los valyrios construyeron una fortaleza de rocadragón cuyos muros aun existen, una compañía de aventureros de Volantis mando una expedición para construir un puerto comercial y los corsarios de las Islas Basilisco han atracado en Naath en multitud de ocasiones, ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a una larga estancia debido a la llamada fiebre de las mariposas, una enfermedad que en el plazo de menos de un año hace que la muerte te llegue de forma horrible ya que en su estado final la dolencia provoca que la carne se desprenda de los huesos, solo la gente nativa de la isla es inmune a tan terrible enfermedad; los corsarios de las Islas Basilisco que tanto han atacado la isla también han descubierto que si están poco tiempo en Naath la enfermedad no les afecta, por lo que cuando van lanzan un ataque rápido, saquean y se regresan a sus islas, es debido a esos ataques y como la gente de Naath ha tenido que esconderse en el interior de la isla, que los artículos que salían del lugar como su vino especiado, sus magníficas telas y artesanía exquisita que escasean en las ciudades de Essos y en los Siete Reinos.

Cuando la gente de la isla de Naath escondida vio llegar al dragón se asustaron, las historias de los valyrios eran conocidas y que el antiguo fuerte que estos construyeron siglos atrás aun permaneciera en pie era el testigo de su poder; todo se quedo en un susto y encima se alegraron cuando del dragón bajaron varias personas de la isla que no se esperaban volver a ver, la gente se abrazo a sus familiares perdidos y secuestrados. El que parecía el líder se acerco a Daenerys y hablo.

\- Debo agradecerle el regreso de nuestros familiares ¿quien sois?

\- Mi nombre es Daenerys Targaryen, soy la segunda gobernante de Nueva Valyria, el imperio que antaño comenzaron mis antecesores esta siendo reconstruido, pero esta vez fuera de la esclavitud, el resto de gente de Naath va a ser traída en barco para que de esa manera puedan volver a su hogar.

\- Gracias por sus actos, pero me imagino que quieren algo del pueblo de Naath.

\- En efecto, quiero un trato comercial con la isla de Naath, a cambio la de protección de su isla y de los mares que la rodean voy a hacer que traigan varios suministros para que puedan reconstruir sus hogares y de esa manera puedan volver a su elaboración de vinos, sus hermosas telas y su excepcional artesanía, es hora de que el mundo vuelva a disfrutar de lo que tiene que ofrecer Naath.

\- Es usted muy amable, si en verdad nuestra gente puede regresar y ya no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por piratas, esclavistas y la gente de las Islas Basilisco, le puedo asegurar que realizaremos cualquier tipo de trato con ustedes por la ayuda que nos ha otorgado.

\- Eso es otra cosa que debo informarles, debido a la cercanía y a la expansión del imperio van a ser construidos varios enclaves en las Islas Basilisco para de esa manera tener mejor control de estos mares y si algún esclavista, bandido o asaltante intenta llegar a las islas será detenido y ajusticiado según su crimen.

\- La gente de mi isla se lo agradece, ojala pudiésemos recuperar a todas aquellas personas que han sido vendidas por los esclavistas.

\- Debo informarle que en el barco que viene con su gente, también han sido enviados las personas de Naath que hemos liberado de Nuevo Ghis, ahora Nuevo Ghis es parte del imperio valyrio y cuando nos encarguemos de Meereen, Yunkai y Astapor que son nuestros siguientes objetivos recuperaremos a más de los vuestros.

\- Gracias, muchísimas gracias, la gente de Naath tiene una enorme deuda con la casa Targaryen, cumpliremos nuestro pacto fielmente.

En ese momento el barco llego, de la embarcación salieron media docena de personas cuyo origen era Naath que se abrazaron a sus familias, tras eso se hizo bajar el material y recursos varios para la isla y que su gente pudieran empezar a trabajar. Daenerys se despidió entonces y subiendo a su dragón fue seguida por el barco con la gente de Valyria necesaria para empezar un asentamiento en las Islas Basilisco, con ellos iban aquellas personas que habían sido rescatadas de las mismas islas y no tenían familia, su decisión había sido que reconstruirían el lugar que había sido la zona donde habían sufrido tanto para de esa manera demostrar que su pasado no les había pasado factura. La reconstrucción sería lenta, entre la destrucción causada por el dragón, la retirada de los cuerpos de los criminales y controlar los animales exóticos de las islas era una labor ardua y complicada, incluso tuvieron que encargarse de algunos bandidos supervivientes que se habían refugiado en varias cuevas y querían tontamente venganza contra quien había destruido su estilo de vida, fueron ejecutados rápidamente, se reviso cada rincón de cada isla por si aun quedaban más bandidos y criminales, estaban escondidos con diversos tipos de ánimos entre aterrados por lo que había sucedido y llenos de rencor y deseos de venganza, fueron juzgados y ejecutados o encarcelados según sus crímenes, por fin la plaga que venía de las Islas Basilisco había sido erradicada por completo. Daenerys solo espera que su hermano tuviera éxito en Meereen y tras eso se unirían para tomar las ciudades de Astapor y Yunkai, de esa manera la conquista de Essos y la reconstrucción del imperio Valyrio a su gran esplendor sería una realidad.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado la primera parte del capítulo, sinceramente no se si serán dos o tres partes pero puedo asegurar que la segunda parte no va a ser el siguiente capítulo, el siguiente capítulo va a tratar los temas en Poniente y los Siete Reinos y como van a la guerra contra las casas rebeldes y las Islas del Hierro, esa guerra seguramente también sea en dos partes. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, vuestro apoyo y vuestra paciencia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. La purga de Poniente 1ª parte

**Bueno, ha costado, pero ya está aquí otro capítulo, han sido unos meses complicados, pero por fin puedo actualizar y subir el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Al final del capítulo como siempre explicare algunos asuntos concernientes a este fic.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La purga de Poniente 1ª parte**

Roose Bolton siempre se ha considero un hombre inteligente, cauto, precavido y ambicioso, como muchos de sus antepasados aun anhelaba en secreto poder gobernar el Norte sustituyendo a la casa Stark en el poder; es por eso que aunque el hombre era fiel y leal a Eddard Stark de tener la oportunidad buscaría la forma de conseguir el poder que deseaba, es por ese motivo que cuando esa rata de Baelish se había comunicado con él por primera vez no había dudado en colaborar con el hombre, de esa manera tendrían ojos y oídos por el Norte para llegado el momento realizar sus planes. Roose se encontraba en su despacho revisando documentos aquella mañana cuando el maestre de Fuerte Terror entro por la puerta.

\- Lord Bolton ha llegado un mensajero, dice traer un mensaje de vuestro hijo Domeric que debéis ver en persona.

El mensajero entro y Roose lo reconoció como uno de los hombres que habían acompañado a su hijo a Invernalia.

\- Mi señor, vuestro hijo ha escrito una carta que ha pedido que sea entregado a vuestra persona en mano, dice que es de extrema importancia que la leáis en privado.

\- Entonces entrega la misiva de mi hijo y salir los dos de mi despacho.

Roose estaba entre intrigado y preocupado, Domeric nunca había tenido que ser tan cauto en sus mensajes, era obvio que algo preocupaba a su hijo si hacía venir con un mensaje sellado a uno de los guardias que habían enviado con él. Cuando el maestre y el guardia salieron y cerraron la puerta Roose tomo asiento y procedió a leer la carta de su hijo.

 _A Lord Roose Bolton, señor de Fuerte Terror y jefe de la casa Bolton_

 _Padre te escribo en privado y con tanto secreto para que sepas lo que va a suceder, debes saber que los planes que Petyr Baelish tenía para el mismo y con Poniente han sido revelados incluyendo sus aliados y socios. Ahora el Norte sabe lo que tenías planeado y como tus ambiciones de ser el Señor Supremo del Norte, las noticias no han llegado a tu zona para evitar tu respuesta. Te escribo para que no intentes nada en contra, en menos de dos días las fuerzas Stark junto con otras casas cercaran nuestro hogar ancestral, se te ofrece la oportunidad de seguir vivo en el Muro y yo ser el siguiente señor de la casa Bolton, al único que no se perdonara es a Ramsay, sus crímenes son atroces y crueles, como futuro señor de Fuerte Terror no permitiré que una persona así quede viva y atormentando a nuestra gente. Debes saber que Lord Eddard Stark también ha contactado con la Compañía de la Rosa, los hijos e hijas que se exiliaron cuando la llegada de la casa Targaryen, aun quedan miembros de la casa Bolton y vienen de regreso, la casa Bolton no será destruida por tus ambiciones. Cuando llegue espero que estés en las puertas y demuestres la sensatez que has demostrado todos estos años._

 _Domeric Bolton_

Para Roose Bolton aquellas palabras fueron un gran golpe para sus planes, su hijo, su primogénito al que siempre había considerado indigno de seguir el legado de los Bolton ahora se unía a la casa Stark para desbaratar todos sus planes, sabía de los crímenes de Ramsay y si se sabía que el lo había permitido estaría en serios problemas, Ramsay a pesar de ser un monstruo era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que fueron los Bolton, crueles e implacables, a la altura de los reyes rojos de antaño de la casa Bolton, pero ahora también el sería ajusticiado y por sus crímenes no tendría ni la oportunidad de elegir el Muro. Quemo la carta y procedió a mirar los exteriores de Fuerte Terror desde la torre más alta, desde allí vio como era cierto lo que ponía el mensaje, como las banderas Stark se empezaban a mostrar al lado de otras banderas leales, sabía que la gente de Fuerte Terror empezaría a hacer preguntas por lo que procedió a llamar a media docena de sus hombres mas leales para salir y parlamentar, tras hacer que uno de sus hombres enarbolara una bandera de parlamento vio como un grupo de 7 jinetes se acercaba a donde estaba, vio como al frente de los jinetes iba Robb Stark, el heredero e hijo mayor de Ned Stark iba al frente, a su lado derecho estaba Domeric junto a Theon Greyjoy y Rodrik Cassel, a su lado izquierdo iba Jon Umber, Maege Mormont y Galbart Glover. El rostro de cada uno de ellos era suficiente para saber el enfado que tenían y que los líderes de las casas del Norte estaban también al tanto de sus planes, su vida estaba en el borde de una cuchilla imaginaria que tenía al cuello.

\- Lord Stark, bienvenido a Fuerte Terror.

\- Lord Bolton, creo que sabes que hacemos aquí.

\- En efecto, he leído la carta de Domeric - no iba a llamar a ese traidor hijo - pero hay algo que quiero saber ¿cómo sabemos que las palabras de Baelish sobre mi traición son verdad? puede ser una estratagema que ese hombre tiene para causar una guerra civil en el Norte.

\- Petyr Baelish fue interrogado mediante Veritaserum, revelo toda la verdad, todos sus tratos y negocios, todos sus planes de futuro.

Veritaserum, ese brebaje quería decir que Ginevra Weasley de alguna manera estaba involucrada en lo que había pasado, es cierto que agradecía a la mujer la fortuna que con su alianza había traído al Norte, pero era obvio que la mujer estaba más de acuerdo con Ned Stark que con él, a pesar de que había intentado que la casa Bolton fuese la que más negocios tuviera con la comerciante de Braavos, ahora sabía que su ambición y sueño de que la casa Bolton gobernara el Norte en lugar de la casa Stark había acabado.

\- Acepto el castigo que impongan a mi persona con tal de que la gente que Fuerte Terror y mis vasallos sean perdonados.

\- Tus vasallos y súbditos serán perdonados siempre y cuando no hayan sido nombrados por Baelish en sus libros de cuentas o cuando fue interrogado, pero hay algo que apremia ¿donde esta vuestro hijo bastardo? ¿dónde está Ramsay Snow?

Roose Bolton no tuvo que responder a la pregunta, un jinete con la librea Stark se acercó al grupo.

\- Lord Stark hemos encontrado a Ramsay Snow, estaba en los bosques cercanos cazando a una mujer desnuda, él iba con una manada de perros que hemos tenido que matar debido a su salvajismo y una mujer llamada Myranda que colaboraba con ella a torturar, también iba con ellos un hombre al que Ramsay Snow se refería como Hediondo, tuvimos también que matarlo cuando nos ataco intentando distraernos para que Ramsay pudiera escapar.

Vieron como un grupo de hombres a caballo llevaban atados y amordazdos a un hombre y a una mujer, en uno de los caballos una mujer cubierta por la capa de unos de los hombres iba temblando pero no por el frio de Norte, sino por el miedo que había tenido y que le habían causado Ramsay y Myranda.

\- No temas muchacha, no te pasara nada ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Jeyne mi señor, Jeyne Snow.

\- ¿Que te han hecho estas personas?

\- Ramsay Snow me ha estado violando todas las noches, como ya no sufro tanto dice que era hora de que sus perros se divirtieran conmigo, me ha hecho correr por el bosque desnuda para ver si era capaz de escapar mientras me disparaba con el arco.

\- Y la mujer llamada Myranda ¿cómo ha ayudado a Ramsay Snow?

\- Viene por las noches antes que Ramsay, me dice lo que me va a hacer su señor, como me va a violar hasta que desee la muerte o como ha pasado ya no me cause tanto daño, no me causa daño físico solo hace que tenga miedo.

Robb tuvo que usar cada fibra de su ser para no desenvainar en el momento y cortar la cabeza a Ramsay y a Myranda, veía como Ramsay encima a pesar de la situación miraba desafiante a Domeric como si quisiera matar a su medio hermano.

\- Yo Robb Stark por vuestros crímenes condeno a muerte a Ramsay Snow y a la mujer conocida como Myranda, en cuanto a la sentencia contra Roose Bolton será decidida tras ser interrogador con Veritaserum para conocer el alcance de sus crímenes.

Tal y como su padre le había enseñado Robb al ser quien había dictado la sentencia fue quien ejecuto a Ramsay y Myranda, Roose Bolton tuvo que ver como el hijo que quería que fuera su heredero perdía la cabeza mientras intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, en cuanto a Myranda fue ejecutada entre las lágrimas y el terror que tenía la muchacha al saber que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

En el gran salón de Fuerte Terror estaban reunidos los señores del Norte, en el lugar que se pone Lord Bolton estaba Robb Stark y a su lado Domeric Bolton, la tercera persona que conformaba el tribunal iba a ser Maege Mormont. En las mesas de alrededor los señores que se habían reunido veían como en el centro junto a Roose Bolton estaban una docena de personas entre señores menores y comerciantes, todos aliados o subordinados de alguna manera a Roose Bolton o a Petyr Baelish, uno de los más señalados era el señor de la casa Whitehill, vasalla de la casa Bolton, se había descubierto que su señor estaba de acuerdo con Roose Bolton para de esa manera ellos tener acceso a las propiedades de la casa Forrester, una banderiza de la casa Glover, el deseo de Lord Whitehill era tener acceso a la codiciada madera de hierro, cuyos arboles solo crecen en los territorios de la casa Forrester. Robb entonces hablo fuerte y claro para que toda la sala escuchara.

\- Se ha interrogado a todos aquellos que de una manera u otra han sido nombrados por Baelish y sus socios, cada uno tiene diversos crímenes a sus espaldas, es cierto que algunos han sido por haber sido amenazados de diversas maneras y es por eso que tras consensuarlo con Lord Domeric Bolton, con Maege Mormont y con los otros señores que hoy están aquí hemos llegado a un veredicto, a aquellas personas que de una manera u otra han sido forzadas a ayudar a Petyr Baelish o a Roose Bolton serán enviadas al Muro durante una cantidad de años según sus delitos, de fallecer en el Muro las familias de estas personas serán recompensadas, por otro lado aquellos que habéis ayudado voluntariamente tendréis que elegir entre la muerte, el exilio de los Siete Reinos o el Muro, por último a Roose Bolton debido a la cantidad de su crímenes le sentenció directamente a morir bajo mi espada.

Roose Bolton fue el único que sería ejecutado, el resto de los condenados eligió el Muro o el exilio, debido a que las 19 fortalezas del Muro se estaban poniendo en funcionamiento se decidió que se separaría a los condenados para que no intentaran ninguna argucia. Cuando llego la hora de la ejecución Roose no suplico, no pidió clemencia, miro desafiante a Robb Stark y a su hijo Domeric, no les daría el placer de verlo sufrir, cuando la espada de Robb bajo, la cabeza de Roose Bolton rodó por el patio precisamente hasta los pies de Domeric Bolton que no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas por la muerte de su padre. Tras eso en una ceremonia más intima a la que solo asistieron Robb, Domeric y el maestre de Fuerte Terror se procedió a dar sepultura en las criptas de la casa Bolton el cuerpo de Roose Bolton tras ser incinerado.

\- Que los dioses antiguos guarden su espíritu y que en la otra vida se arrepienta de los pecados cometidos en esta - fueron las palabras de Domeric mientras colocaba el estandarte de la casa Bolton sobre la tumba de su padre - que cuando llegue la hora de que nos volvamos a ver estés orgulloso del hombre en el que deseo convertirme y no en lo que deseabas que fuera.

Salieron de las criptas, tras eso Robb y Domeric fueron al despacho que ahora sería de Domeric como Lord Bolton, allí se encontraban el resto de señores del Norte que habían venido para hablar sobre los preparativos para encargarse del resto de traidores de los Siete Reinos.

\- Lord Bolton - hablo con voz potente Jon Umber - los señores del Norte queremos que sepa que estamos para ayudar en lo que haga falta.

\- Gracias por sus palabras Lord Umber, gracias a todos por su apoyo, pero creo que ahora tenemos que ocuparnos del siguiente tema que nos ocupa, la llegada de la Compañía de la Rosa al Norte tras casi 300 años de exilio y prepararnos para la guerra contra los otros traidores y sobre todo contra las Islas del Hierro.

\- Aun no he tenido noticias de mi padre - dijo Robb - tengo entendido que antes de encargarnos de las Islas del Hierro se van a encargar del resto de traidores.

\- Es normal muchacho, es increíble la telaraña que tenía esa rata de Baelish, no había lugar en los Siete Reinos que no hubiera un negocio de ese hombre con algún tipo de nombre falso, por suerte ha sido descubierta la trama antes de que causara un daño irreparable.

\- Es cierto Lord Umber, bueno, creo que tengo una idea de lo que tenemos que hacer, vamos a empezar varios contingentes de tropas a Los Mellizos para comenzar con el asedio a los Frey, la última vez que mi padre me informo era que también la casa Reed y la casa Manderly se unirían en primer lugar de las casas del Norte, por otro lado debemos enviar gente a la costa para preparar nuestras fuerzas para cuando llegue el momento atacar las Islas del Hierro.

Cada uno de los señores dio diversos consejos a Robb, era joven y era obvio que sabía lo que hacía, pero una cosa es saber lo que tienes que hacer y otra llevar tus planes a cabo en batalla, la guerra era imprevisible y cualquier tipo de cambio o de situación alteraría el equilibrio lo que pasaría de ser una victoria a una derrota, una de las personas que más hablo fue Maege Mormont, su casa había sido una de las más perjudicadas a lo largo de los siglos por la gente de las Islas del Hierro y sabía bien como tratar con esa gente, por otro lado el resto de señores le dieron indicaciones de como mandar los contingentes para que el enemigo solo pensara que eran simples movimientos de tropas.

En el sur, en la capital, Brandon Baratheon miraba desde su balcón como otro barco con tropas y recursos salía en dirección a Lannisport, se había decidido que parte de la flota y de los ejércitos se empezaría a reunir en el puerto de la casa Lannister, pero otra parte de los barcos iría a las Tres Hermanas, en el grupo de islas que supuestamente controlaba la casa Arryn se había descubierto que algunos de sus gobernantes estaban muy asociados con Baelish, era otro punto del que debían tener cuidado, además, también sería una buena manera para conciliarse con algunos sectores de la Fe de los Siete que no estaban contentos de como se habían tratado a la militancia de la fe, las Tres Hermanas son conocidas por su libertinaje y por ser según la Fe de los Siete uno de los puntos más pecadores de Poniente, quería demostrar que se podía vivir con la Fe de los Siete y con la religión de los dioses antiguos. En ese momento la puerta de su despacho se abrió por lo que el príncipe entro desde el balcón y entro en su despacho para ver allí a Ned Stark.

\- Lord Stark ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Vengo a informaros de que acaba de llegar un mensaje desde el norte del Muro.

\- Por fin han contactado los Thenn espero.

\- En efecto, no solo han hecho caso de vuestra petición de viajar al sur sino que también han conseguido capturar a varios espectros sin tener que destruirlos y los traerán como prueba para que el resto de los reinos vea la verdadera amenaza que se nos abalanza.

Brandon en ese momento tomo asiento dando un suspiro, había sido un riesgo contactar con la gente de más allá del Muro, un riesgo necesario para que cuando terminaran los problemas dentro de los Siete Reinos se pudieran concentrar en la verdadera amenaza, la llegada del Rey de la Noche era esperada en el siguiente invierno, los maestres de la Ciudadela habían mandado cuervos a las casas más importantes de los reinos para que se transmitiera el mensaje, según los cálculos y con buenas noticias el invierno sería al menos tan largo como estaba siendo este verano, los peores cálculos y era lo que sabía Brandon que se avecinaba era que el invierno duraría el doble de lo que estaba durando el verano, es por ese motivo que la extensión de los campos se había agrandado, se recolectaba más madera y la gente trabajaba con más entusiasmo, la idea de un invierno tan terrible era algo que a nadie le hacía gracia y querían estar preparados.

\- ¿Cómo va Jon? ¿qué le parece la capital?

\- Esta muy contento, se está probando a si mismo y noto como el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros sobre el trato que tenía en el Norte por parte de mi esposa esta desapareciendo, ahora sonríe más, estaba un poco enojado al principio por la situación en la capital en algunas zonas y un poco mareado por el olor.

\- Por suerte gracias al oro y los bienes de esa rata de Baelish hemos podido empezar a mejorar la ciudad, también la deuda que tenía la corona ha sido completamente saldada y tenemos dinero suficiente para varios años - Brandon suspiro y volvió a hablar de Jon - me alegro por Jon, cuando lo vi por primera vez note como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, dentro de poco podremos hablarle de su verdadera identidad, ante la guerra que se avecina será de gran ayuda si puede montar un dragón.

\- Me gustaría en verdad ver eso, Jon tiene un gran potencial y espero que pueda sacarlo a relucir por completo.

Ned Stark y Brandon llegaron a la zona donde los soldados entrenaban, allí se encontraba el rey Robert haciendo ejercicio para seguir rebajando su peso, iba a buen ritmo y pronto Robert Baratheon recuperaría el aspecto físico que tenía cuando lucha en la rebelión, el Demonio del Tridente estaba resurgiendo.

\- Veo que el entrenamiento esta ayudando bastante mi rey.

\- Ned, hijo, acercaos, voy a descansar un poco - Robert tomo asiento mientras se echaba un cubo de agua para refrescarse - dioses, aun duele, pero poco a poco me voy recuperando.

\- Me alegra ver que los años de odio y resentimiento que te han producido esa silla se están alejando, cuando tu hijo me contó sobre tu estado y aspecto debo decir que me preocupé.

\- La muerte de Lyanna me dejo en un estado que me ha costado recuperarme, sé que he sido un rey pésimo durante estos años pero debo levantarme y recuperarme para dejar a mis hijos un legado digno.

Ned asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, Brandon vio como la presencia de Ned Stark había dejado atrás el resentimiento y frustración de su padre, sabía que su padre había amado y aun amaba a Lyanna Stark y su recuerdo junto con su muerte lo habían dejado en un estado psicológico, era bueno ver a su padre tan animado, también ayudaba la perspectiva de la futura guerra, era obvio que su padre era un rey guerrero y por ese motivo también durante los años de paz se había abandonado tanto a si mismo. Justo en ese momento llegaron Ser Jaime y el joven Jon, el muchacho se veía mucho más feliz de lo que lo había encontrado en Invernalia, pero el mayor cambio había sido el de su tío, desde que se había revelado la verdad a los Siete Reinos de los motivos de la muerte de Aerys su animo había cambiado, también era obvia para quien lo supiera la conversación que había tenido con su padre, cuando Tywin Lannister había confrontado a su hijo por haber engendrado tres bastardos con su propia hermana parecía que su tío quería suicidarse, pero los ánimos de Brandon y Tyrion junto con la presencia de Ginevra lo habían no solo recuperado, sino que lo habían cambiado a mejor, debido a sus actos se había decidido que de momento seguiría siendo miembro de la guardia real, pero cuando quisiera podría dejar el puesto para contraer matrimonio tal y como se esperaba viendo la relación que tenía con Ginevra Weasley, muchos se preguntaron si entonces heredaría Roca Casterly, pero Tywin Lannister informo de que no sería así, Tyrion sería el siguiente Lord Lannister algo que a Cersei cuando se enteró, dado que aún no se había ido de la capital, hizo entrar a la mujer en furia, en una furia inútil ya que como estaba aislada nadie le haría caso.

Ella había nacido para ser reina, siempre se lo habían dicho, su padre, su madre, para Cersei ser reina era su sueño, gobernar y tener el control estaba en su sangre como todo un miembro de la casa Lannister, siempre había deseado casarse desde joven con Rhaegar Targaryen, el príncipe dorado, pero no solo había sido echada a un lado por una puta dorniense según ella, sino que encima luego el hombre decidió que también quería una salvaje norteña, cuando Rhaegar murió en la batalla del Tridente contra Robert Baratheon una parte de ella se alegro y cuando su padre le informo de que tomaría matrimonio con el heredero de la casa Baratheon y próximo rey no le importo, mientras fuera reina y tuviera a su hermano al lado ella sería feliz. Recordó cuando vio por primera vez a Robert, alto, fuerte, de hombros anchos y una constitución recia, lo único que deseaba era tener a ese hombre dentro de él, no le importaba que ese hombre no fuera su hermano, pero cuando ya en la noche de bodas, su ahora esposo borracho la llamo Lyanna la furia la embargo, decidió que de ninguna manera tendría un hijo de ese hombre y todos sus hijos serían de su hermano, era como le había dicho la bruja en aquella profecía, pero no había sido así, ya que su primer hijo, su heredero, era en verdad también hijo de Robert Baratheon y había sido ese hijo quien le había quitado todo el poder y había expulsado a su segundo hijo a las mazmorras de su hogar ancestral. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y sin avisar ni nada entro Tywin Lannister, su padre tenía una mirada sería y en sus ojos se veía una terrible furia, algo había pasado, algo que a su padre había enfadado.

\- Sabes, durante toda mi vida mi único objetivo ha sido hacer que la casa Lannister sea la casa más importante de los Siete reinos, he trabajado duro, he matado y he ordenado matar, he tenido la fortuna de que mi primer nieto vaya a ser el Rey de los Siete Reinos, un nieto del que estoy orgulloso, inteligente, carismático, cruel y bondadoso dependiendo de la situación, lo que me indigna de ti es como a pesar del hijo que has tenido lo has desechado y has preferido al producto del incesto con tu hermano, Joffrey es cruel, arrogante y estúpido, me recuerda a Aerys en parte y me alegro de que un mocoso así no vaya a ser rey, sería la ruina para los Siete Reinos, te preguntaras ahora ¿por qué me dice esto? ¿qué ha pasado? te lo diré, acabo de recibir una carta de Kevan informándome de que en cuanto ha llegado ese mocoso a las mazmorras se ha intentando revelar afirmando que era aun el príncipe Joffrey y que su título lo hacía ser el futuro señor de Roca Casterly.

Cersei entonces al escuchar esas palabras comprendía el enojo de su padre, Joffrey había intentado sobrepasar la autoridad de Tywin Lannister y desobedecer las órdenes que su hermano le había impuesto.

\- Como bien sabes vas a ser enviada a Roca Casterly, pero te puedo asegurar que las ordenes están claras, bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a tener contacto con Joffrey salvo una vez cada cierto tiempo en las mazmorras y solo acompañados por gente de mi confianza o de la de Brandon, te aviso ya que si intentas algo cuando estés allí, te puedo asegurar que haré que te exilien de los Siete Reinos no sin antes hacer que ejecuten a ese monstruo del que estás tan orgullosa.

Cersei estaba pálida, muerta de miedo, cada palabra era una losa sobre sus esperanzas de recuperar a su hijo, Tywin entonces siguió hablando.

\- Lo que ahora debes saber es que se ha decidido que tu hermano Jaime cuando llegue el momento abandonara la guardia real para contraer matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley, será el primer Lannister en convertirse en una importante figura de Braavos y dado su cambio estoy orgulloso de él, no lo volverás a ver, tanto Brandon como yo le hemos dado instrucciones y aclaraciones que si alguna vez vuelve a caer en tus brazos será mandado al Muro.

Tras eso Tywin salió de los aposentos de Cersei que se echo a llorar con fuerza ante lo que creía ella que era una injusticia, era la reina, era una Lannister, tenía el derecho por ser la reina y por nacimiento de hacer lo que quisiera, no se lo deberían impedir, su hijo Brandon debería tener que obedecer a su madre y no al revés, debía seguir los sabios consejos de su madre y comprender que Joffrey era mejor para ser rey que él, era un Lannister puro, como debía de ser, no entendía como no había funcionado el te de luna para no quedarse embarazada de Robert, estaba segura que de no haber nacido Brandon las cosas irían mucho mejor para ella, no es que no amara a su hijo mayor, pero sería siempre el recuerdo de como su esposo prefería a una mujer muerta antes que a ella.

Jon Snow estaba feliz en la capital, era cierto que no se esperaba ser nombrado escudero de un caballero de tal renombre como Ser Jaime Lannister, pero a pesar de todo estaba contento, era cierto que también estaba preocupado debido a la guerra que se avecinaba en los Siete Reinos, pero comprendía que era obvio para extraer todo el veneno de las intrigas de Baelish y las ambiciones de aquellos que querían el caos en Poniente. El joven ahora estaba viendo como un par de caballeros entrenaban junto con el rey ante la atenta mirada de Ser Barristan Selmy, el Lord comandante de la guardia real que notaba como muchas veces no dejaba de mirarle y suspiraba, como si hubiera algo que le recordara al pasado, no había tenido el valor de preguntar al hombre a pesar de querer saber a quien le recordaba, a lo mejor el legendario caballero sabía quien era su madre, pero el miedo de que no se lo dijeran le impedía dar el paso.

\- Muchacho - la voz de Ser Barristan saco a Jon de sus pensamientos - ¿que crees que están haciendo mal los dos caballeros?

\- Dado que su adversario es más corpulento que ellos deberían intentar flanquear al rey en vez de ir los dos frente a frente, es cierto que el martillo es un arma pesada, pero debido a la constitución del rey Robert y a su habilidad puede bloquear a los dos caballeros.

\- Cierto, sería una buena estrategia, pero también debes tener en cuenta que si el que se queda enfrente es derrotado antes de que el otro pueda flanquear hace que este segundo tenga desventaja, siempre debes sopesar todas las ideas, pero también debes fijarte bien en esas ideas para saber como se desarrollaran, en un combate un mal pensamiento, un mal paso significa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

\- Entiendo Ser Barristan.

\- Y vosotros - dijo el caballero a los dos hombres que se habían enfrentado al rey - he notado perfectamente que no habéis rendido al máximo, si no sacáis lo mejor de vosotros ante el rey nunca mejorareis y por lo tanto el rey tampoco mejorara.

\- Lo sentimos Ser Barristan - se disculparon los dos hombres al mismo tiempo - no volverá a suceder.

\- Quizás lo que necesite Robert es alguien que no tenga miedo a ser aplastado por su martillo, más bien dar una lección a ese culo gordo.

Jon y el resto de personas que estaban allí miraron de donde venían esas palabras, Ned Stark llegaba a la zona acompañado de Ser Jaime Lannister y otros guardias, el señor del Norte fue quien había hablado y miraba sonriente a su rey y amigo.

\- Que me dices Robert, tu contra mí, como los viejos tiempos en el Valle ¿estas dispuesto?

\- Vamos Ned, ven a demostrar de lo que esta hecho el hombre que derroto a Arthur Dayne, la estrella de la mañana.

Cuando la gente se enteró de que el rey Robert iba a batirse con Ned Stark se arremolino en el patio de entrenamiento, incluso Jon Arryn que estaba ocupado como Mano del Rey bajo a ver a sus antiguos pupilos en acción ya que le gustaba ver que Robert estuviera dejando atrás todo su resentimiento y odio. Jon veía como su padre se preparaba para luchar contra su rey, estaba nervioso ya que aunque fuera un combate de entrenamiento iban a luchar con armas de verdad y debía reconocer que no había visto luchar a su padre mucho debido a sus deberes como Lord Stark. Jon en verdad estaba muy equivocado, Ned desde hacía tiempo había estado entrenando en secreto y mejorando sus habilidades de combate, el hombre tenía pensado sorprender a todo el mundo.

\- Listo Ned.

\- Adelante viejo amigo.

Fue Robert quien dio el primer paso, uso su martillo para intentar golpear a Ned que hábilmente lo esquivo e intento golpear por el lado derecho, Robert entonces uso su martillo para bloquear el golpe e intentar desequilibrar a Ned con un giro de su arma, pero no funciono ya que el señor del Norte se movió ágilmente para evitar la maniobra de su amigo y lazar otro ataque, el intercambio de golpes fue uno tras otro, cuando uno atacaba el otro se defendía y así repetidamente, parecía que nadie iba a ganar hasta que Ned Stark retrocedió unos pasos y hablo.

\- Bien Robert, esta siendo un combate magnífico, pero es hora de acabar con esto.

\- Y como tiene pensado el señor Ned Stark acabar, a mi aun me quedan energías suficientes, no voy a dejar que un lobo viejo me derrote.

\- Simple y sencillo, es hora de demostrar que un lobo viejo puede aprender nuevos trucos y habilidades.

En ese momento Ned Stark desenvaino otra espada, eso hizo que todos los que estaban viendo el duelo se quedaran sorprendidos, no había habido ningún espadachín en Poniente desde Arthur Dayne que manejara dos espadas a la vez, incluso Robert vacilo durante un momento al ver como su buen amigo se preparaba para en verdad terminar el combate, el rey entonces ataco pero al momento tuvo que pasar a la defensiva, Ned según desvió el primer golpe del rey ataco con su segunda arma haciendo que Robert tuviera que retroceder, Ned atacaba con rapidez de tal manera que Robert a pesar de que era capaz al principio de defenderse al final cayó al suelo y tuvo que ceder.

\- ¿Te rindes Robert?

\- Me rindo Ned - al estar el rey en el suelo su rival envaino sus armas y extendió la mano para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse en pie - buen combate viejo lobo, buen combate, hacía tiempo que no me hacían sudar tanto.

Los dos amigos notaron como los aplausos y los gritos a favor de los dos contendientes llenaban el patio de entrenamiento, no todos los días se veía al Demonio del Tridente y al Lobo Silencioso luchar uno contra otro, fue un espectáculo magnífico, un duelo que a pesar de ser amistoso sería recordado por muchos y cantado en Poniente por ser cuando Ned Stark, señor supremo del Norte, el Lobo Silencioso, comenzó a mostrar su pericia en la lucha con dos espadas.

Walder Frey siempre se había considerado un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, a pesar de que en verdad era todo lo contrario, la enfermedad de gota que tiene desde hace años le han dejado en un aspecto débil y frágil, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo un hombre ambicioso, vanidoso y poco confiable. Estaba aquel día tranquilo bebiendo vino cuando el maestre de los Mellizos entro en la sala.

\- Mi señor, un cuervo de la capital.

\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿qué quieren esos idiotas de la capital?

\- Es un mensaje de Lord Tywin Lannister mi señor y no son buenas noticias.

Ante el nombre de Tywin el señor de los Mellizos se acobardo, ya incluso cuando era un niño pequeño ese hombre era intimidante y desde sus actos contra las casas Reyne y Tarbeck, cuando las dos casas intentaron rebelarse contra Tytos Lannister, el padre de Tywin, el muchacho tomo las riendas de los ejércitos Lannister y aplasto brutalmente la rebelión, ese evento es recordado por los Siete Reinos a través de la canción las Lluvias de Castamere. Walder entonces leyó el mensaje.

 _A Lord Walder Frey, señor de los Mellizos y jefe de la casa frey_

 _Yo Tywin Lannister, ordenado por su alteza real el príncipe Brandon Baratheon, informo que varios ejércitos de los Siete Reinos se reunirán en los Mellizos para tratar con aquellos traidores que estén o estuviesen aliados a Petyr Baelish para sus nefastos planes._

 _Lord Tywin Lannister._

Si ya Walder Frey estaba algo nervioso por la misiva de ese hombre ahora estaba aterrado, de alguna manera sus planes y negocios con Petyr Baelish habían sido descubiertos por lo que su aspiración y ambición de gobernar las Tierras de los Ríos había llegado a su fin, no solo eso, la persona que venía a encargarse era una de las que más temía en el mundo. Decidió que debía reunir a todos sus hijos para tratar el problema que se presentaba, para de esa manera idear una estrategia. Cuando todos sus hijos que había en los Mellizos estaban en la sala empezó a hablar.

\- Es hora de demostrar lo que vale la casa Frey, durante años he buscado la gloria de nuestra casa, llegar a ser la casa gobernante de las Tierras de los Ríos.

\- Y entonces moriremos - hablo Stevron Frey, heredero e hijo mayor de Walder Frey - debo deciros hermanos que nuestro padre es un traidor que solo traerá la ruina de la casa Frey.

Walder Frey se sorprendió ante las palabras de su heredero, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Stevron siguió hablando.

\- Ya que debéis saber que aquí nuestro padre tenía tratos con un hombre al que se ha declarado traidor de los Siete Reinos, unos tratos que hubiesen llevado a la casa Frey al control de las Tierras de los Ríos eliminando a la casa Tully, pero su plan ha sido descubierto y ahora para castigar a la casa Frey viene en persona Tywin Lannister bajo las órdenes del príncipe Brandon.

Las palabras de Stevron hicieron que todos los hijos de Walder empezaran a murmurar entre ellos, gran parte con miedo, un miedo de que las Lluvias de Castemere se repitieran en los Mellizos, solo algunos de sus hermanos defendían las acciones de su padre.

\- Claro que defiendes las acciones de padre Lothar, dado que se perfectamente que estabas al tanto de sus planes, se los nombres de cada una de las personas que estaban al tanto de los planes de padre y esas personas serán juzgadas al momento.

Nada más decir esas palabras por las puertas entraron varios soldados que rodearon a todos los hijos y al mismo Walder Frey, tras ellos Tywin Lannister entro y el ambiente entre Walder y sus hijos se enfrió completamente, solo Stevron permaneció impasible y como heredero de la casa Frey se acercó al hombre.

\- Lord Lannister, bienvenido a los Mellizos.

\- Lord Stevron habéis realizado un buen trabajo, tanto el rey como el príncipe estarán muy complacidos por vuestros actos.

\- Solo he hecho lo que es mejor para los Siete Reinos y para mi familia - dijo eso último mirando a su padre - al contrario que otros se lo que hay que hacer.

Walder Frey fue arrastrado mientras despotricaba contra su hijo y heredero por sus actos, algunos de los hermanos de Stevron, los que estaban al tanto del plan de Walder intentaron resistir, pero poco pudieron hacer ante la superioridad numérica. Fue una noche tumultuosa en los Mellizos, los habitantes del castillo fueron informados por Stevron de como su señor había sido apresado por los cargos de traición contra la casa Tully y los Siete Reinos, de cómo varios de sus hermanos habían sido también descubiertos por apoyar los planes de su padre.

Fueron varios días de interrogatorios mediante Veritaserum, incluso se tuvo que pedir un suministro extra debido a la gran cantidad de personas que tuvieron que ser interrogadas, al final se decidió que Waldey Frey junto con aquellos que estaban de acuerdo con el plan del viejo Frey, serían condenados a muerte y ejecutados; hubo varios que aunque estaban al tanto de parte de los crímenes de su señor estaban arrepentidos y dada la magnitud de sus crímenes se les dio a elegir entre el Muro y el exilio, por último, aquellos con menores crímenes decidieron ir al Muro donde si pasado un tiempo demostraban arrepentimiento serían perdonados, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de heredar, pero al menos seguirían vivos.

Stevron bajo a las mazmorras de Los Mellizos donde estaban su padre y sus hermanos encerrados, quería hablar con su padre por última vez antes de que se llevara a cabo la ejecución. El hombre vio a su padre en una de las últimas celdas, ignoro las burlas, suplicas e insultos del resto de miembros de su familia y detuvo su paso delante de la celda de su padre, vio como su padre alzo la cabeza y con un gesto de odio comenzó a hablar.

\- Veo que el traidor ha venido a despedirse o quizás a disculparse o puede que incluso a burlarse.

\- A pesar de estar en una celda sigues siendo un hombre maleducado y grosero, solo venía a hablar contigo, a entender lo que has hecho, pero tu estupidez no te deja ver más allá de tu nariz.

\- No tengo nada que decir y escuchar de un traidor.

\- Curioso e hipócrita que me llames traidor, tu eres quien ha intentado traicionar a la casa Tully, quien ha colaborado con el mayor traidor y ladrón de los últimos tiempos en los Siete Reinos, eres tu quien se ha ganado el término del Ultimo Frey por haberte retrasado dos veces en ayudar cuando la casa Tully llamo a las banderas, no me juzgues por enmendar los errores que has cometido con tus actos padre.

Walder no dijo nada; solo miraba ferozmente a su hijo y ahora señor de la casa Frey, sus títulos habían desaparecido, sus planes desvanecidos en el viento como un susurro, todas sus ambiciones derrumbadas; pero aun así no pediría perdón, no suplicaría, era Walder Frey y demostraría que no era débil.

Cuando Stevron regreso al que ahora sería su despacho no pudo evitar echarse las manos a la cabeza, el terco de su padre había hecho que la casa Frey no fuera confiable en años, que cada vez que se hiciera un trato con su familia se tuviera que vigilar cada paso dado. En ese momento se dio un golpe en la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Un guardia de la casa Frey dejo entrar a Tywin Lannister en la sala y cerró la puerta.

\- Veo que la visita a vuestro padre no ha sido como esperabas.

\- Más bien como deseaba Lord Lannister, era tal y como me esperaba, pero deseaba que mi padre se diese cuenta de sus actos y de sus errores.

\- Es duro tener que demostrar que somos mejores que nuestros padres y tener que arreglar sus errores, deberían ser ellos de los que aprendamos y no al revés.

Stevron no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que Tywin se refería a su padre Tytos Lannister, un hombre débil que ante la incapacidad para gobernar en algunos asuntos tuvo que ser su propio hijo quien se encargara. Estuvieron hablando durante largo tiempo, a pesar de ser el heredero y estar preparado durante mucho tiempo Stevron quería varios consejos sobre los asuntos de Los Mellizos y Tywin Lannister fue de gran ayuda, su extensa experiencia como señor de las Tierras del Oeste y Mano del Rey se notaban en cada comentario, en cada sugerencia y cada consejo dado por el hombre.

Llego el día en Los Mellizos, llego el día en que serían ejecutados aquellos que habían intentado traicionar a los Siete Reinos con sus actos, se habían tardado unos días para que los señores cercanos estuvieran presentes, pero ya estaban todos reunidos. Uno por uno los prisioneros fueron ejecutados, hubo varios que pidieron piedad, ser enviados al Muro, pero no se les concedió, sus crímenes eran demasiado importantes, incluso al final Walder Frey comenzó a suplicar por su vida viendo que le llegaba la hora, no hubo piedad alguna, lo último que vio el hombre, fue a su hijo sentado en el lugar de Lord Frey con toda la entereza posible y derramando silenciosamente unas lágrimas por sus ojos, lágrimas por su familia y por todos aquellos que habían muerto debido a estúpidas ambiciones.

Stevron Frey demostró ser el hombre correcto y adecuado para no solo recuperar el honor de la casa Frey, sino para llevarla a una nueva era, nada más tomar el mando de su casa comenzó a dar órdenes concisas y responsables que demostraban el tipo de hombre que era y como quería en verdad enmendar los errores de su padre y de los miembros de su familia. La noticia de que Stevron se convirtió en el nuevo Lord Frey fue enviada por cuervo a las principales casas de los siete reinos aliadas y que no estaban asociadas con Baelish.

En Roca Casterly, hogar ancestral de la casa Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, señor en ausencia de su padre recibió el cuervo y reunió a su familia, el motivo era ver y observar la reacción de Emmon Frey, esposo de su tía Genna Lannister. Kevan, Genna, Cersei y Tommen tomaron asiento también, el último en llegar fue Emmon que no le hacía ninguna gracia ser llamado y recibir órdenes de Tyrion Lannister.

\- Gracias por venir, como bien sabéis los Siete Reinos se están encargando de aquellos que de alguna manera estaban relacionados, asociados o involucrados de alguna manera con Petyr Baelish, es hora de que sepáis que otra casa ha sido intervenida por mi padre, Lord Tywin Lannister, en nombre del rey Robert y el príncipe Brandon.

\- ¿De qué casa estás hablando Tyrion?

\- De la casa Frey.

Emmon Frey salto de su asiento e increpo a Tyrion furiosamente.

\- ¡Maldito enano deforme! ¡mi casa es legal y justa!

Pero si la reacción de Emmon dio miedo, la que tuvo Tyrion fue de auténtico terror, no por levantar la voz como Emmon, sino por el tono calmado y a la vez enojado que Tywin Lannister solía tener.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que mi padre enviaría un cuervo con información falsa? ¿que el rey Robert, el príncipe Brandon y el resto de señores de Poniente incluyendo mi padre se han equivocado con los traidores? - cada palabra dicha por Tyrion era como una daga que atravesaba a Emmon, su familia estaba sin habla al ver como Tyrion Lannister demostraba ser hijo de su padre - para que lo sepas Stevron Frey es el nuevo señor de la casa Frey, dado que Walder Frey, junto con varios de sus hijos y nietos han sido declarados culpables de asociación con Baelish y de crímenes contra las Tierras de los Ríos y contra los Siete Reinos, la cabeza de tu padre luce en una pica en la entrada de los Mellizos junto a la de algunos familiares tuyos por sus crímenes.

Emmon estaba paralizado por el miedo, intento decir algo, pero Tyrion siguió hablando.

\- Una última cosa, soy el heredero de la casa Lannister y señor en funciones de las Tierras del Oeste, la próxima vez que me insultes te puedo asegurar que tu castigo estará a la altura de ser otra parte en las Lluvias de Castemere.

Emmon tuvo que salir de la habitación dado que debido al miedo y terror que le había inspirado Tyrion, lo siguió Genna seguramente para intentar calmar a su marido, que tras dar una mirada a Tyrion salió. Tyrion suspiro y siguió hablando.

\- Tommen, quiero que estés con los hijos de Genna y Emmon, necesito alguien que los vigile pero que a la vez se sientan tranquilos, no sospecharan de ti, pero si ves algún problema avisas, siempre estarás acompañado por dos soldados que seguirán todas tus órdenes.

\- Entendido tío Tyrion.

\- Ahora me gustaría hablar con tu madre y con el tío Kevan a solas.

Tommen hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió de la sala, tras eso Tyrion dio un suspiro, la siguiente parte iba a ser bastante difícil, incluso a pesar de intentar parecerse a su padre en estos asuntos no le iba a ser nada fácil, dada las implicaciones que tenía.

\- Dime una cosa Cersei ¿amas a tus hijos?

\- Pues claro que los amo, son todo mi mundo.

\- Entonces explícame que motivos te llevan a incumplir las ordenes de Brandon, las ordenes de padre sobre no acercarte a Joffrey, se perfectamente que has intentado verlo en las mazmorras, más que eso, buscando la manera de liberarlo.

\- ¡Es mi hijo! - grito Cersei - ¡me necesita!

\- Y es un criminal que conspiró para asesinar a su hermano y heredero de los Siete Reinos, en vez de estar en unas mazmorras, su cabeza debería estar en una pica.

\- ¡Baelish lo engaño!

\- Puede que Baelish lo engañara en algunos aspectos Cersei - hablo Kevan - pero a pesar de todo Joffrey deseaba matar a Brandon y ocupar su lugar como futuro rey.

\- ¡Tío Kevan!

\- Esa es la verdad Cersei, no hay otra, conoces las ordenes de padre, si intentas de nuevo ver a Joffrey serás exiliada sin nada.

Las palabras de Tyrion callaron por completo a Cersei, la mujer se veía superada y eso no debería ser así, pero no diría nada de momento, de alguna manera conseguiría sus objetivos.

\- Otro asunto a tratar, como bien sabéis dentro de poco se atacará a las Islas del Hierro, tras eso se celebrarán las nupcias entre Jaime y Ginevra Weasley, padre quiere que todo sea perfecto.

Al escuchar sobre el compromiso de su amado hermano Cersei no pudo evitar gruñir, eso no debería ser así, su hermano debería estar siempre a su lado, pero dejo sus pensamientos ya que Tyrion siguió hablando.

\- Es por eso que padre ha pedido que te encargues de los preparativos de la boda Cersei.

Cersei estaba furiosa, era otra forma de padre para ser castigada, por sus acciones con Jaime, no lo haría, entorpecería la boda para que no se celebrara, estaba segura de convencer a Jaime de que rechazara el matrimonio.

\- También padre me ha dicho que te transmita un mensaje hermana - siguió Tyrion hablando - de no hacerlo o de intentar arruinar el compromiso serás exiliada de Poniente sin nada, serás enviada a Essos o a cualquier otro lugar fuera de los Siete Reinos.

La mujer maldijo, era obvio que su padre sabía perfectamente como presionarla, debía buscar una manera de recuperar a Jaime, de recuperar su poder y sobre todo de recuperar a Joffrey.

\- Puedes irte Cersei, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo espero por el bien de Tommen y Myrcella que no cometas una estupidez que deje a mis sobrinos sin madre.

Cersei se levantó indignada y salió de la sala, Tyrion suspiro, era difícil comportarse como padre, Tywin Lannister lo hacía de manera tan natural que no sabía si algún día llegaría a ese nivel.

\- Haré que un par de guardias de confianza tengan vigilada a Cersei en todo momento.

\- Gracias tío Kevan, con todo lo que hay por delante con los Greyjoy no quiero tener problemas preocupándome por Cersei, bastante irascible esta con lo de la boda de Jaime y el encarcelamiento de Joffrey, no quiero que cometa una estupidez que afecte a la casa Lannister.

\- Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, si Cersei es tan estúpida de provocar la ira de Tywin ella misma.

En ese momento un criado entro en la sala.

\- Lord Tyrion, Lord Kevan se acerca una gran comitiva, se trata de Lady Ginevra.

Tyrion entonces se puso en pie, estaba esperando la llegada de la mujer, pero no la esperaba tan pronto, aunque claro seguramente el viaje gracias al carruaje que usaba había sido más fácil de lo esperado, era lo que el hombre pensaba. Ya en las puertas acompañado por Kevan vieron como una caravana de medio centenar de personas y a la cabeza como si hubiera nacido para ser jinete Ginevra, Tyrion entonces entendió como habían llegado antes de lo que se esperaban, la mujer no había necesitado su carruaje.

\- Lady Ginevra bienvenida a Roca Casterly, pan y sal para usted y su comitiva.

\- Gracias por el recibimiento Lord Tyrion, Lord Kevan, pan y sal.

Tras el rito de los invitados Ginevra siguió a Tyrion y a Kevan mientras sus hombres se encargaban de desembalar todo lo que se había traído. Ya en el solar del jefe de la casa Lannister tomaron asiento.

\- Me complace ver que el viaje ha sido bastante tranquilo Lady Ginevra.

\- A pesar del movimiento de tropas por los caminos no ha habido ningún problema, es bueno ver que se están usando los recursos de Baelish para mejorar muchos aspectos de los Siete Reinos, la mejora de los caminos esta ayudando a que los viajes sean más rápidos.

\- Esa maldita sanguijuela, solo con la mitad de los negocios que tenía en las Tierras del Oeste la deuda que la corona tenía con nosotros ha sido subsanada, el resto se esta usando para mejorar la situación de nuestras tierras, aún estoy revisando documentos y transacciones.

\- Por suerte ha sido descubierto antes de que hiciera más daño, pero mejor hablamos de otros asuntos ¿se han empezado a preparar los actos para mi matrimonio?

\- Van a empezar, mi padre ha designado a Cersei para que se encargue de todo, pero me imagino que querrá supervisar todo usted misma.

\- En efecto Lord Tyrion, también para hablar sobre las tierras que su señor padre ha decidido otorgarnos.

\- En verdad tengo entendido que Tywin aún no había decidido que tierras entregaros - hablo Kevan involucrándose en la conversación - es obvio que de alguna manera usted tiene alguna idea Lady Ginevra.

\- Tras una breve conversación y gracias a los inmensos bienes que tengo y lo que se ha conseguido de Baelish le sugerí a Lord Lannister que me encargaría de rehabilitar Castemere.

Los dos miembros de la casa Lannister se sorprendieron, restaurar las tierras de Castemere serían un gran trabajo, un trabajo arduo, duro y costoso.

\- Las minas de Castemere son bastantes ricas en recursos, tienen mucho potencial ciertamente, pero desde la destrucción de las casas Reyne y Tarbeck nadie se ha asentado en esas tierras.

\- Eso es cierto Lord Kevan, pero tengo bastantes medios a mi disposición y como he dicho antes con los recursos que dejo esa comadreja de Baelish se pueden restaurar no solo el hogar de la Castemere sino las tierras colindantes, eso sí, se cambiara el nombre, estoy aún pensando con Jaime que nombre le vamos a poner al hogar y que bandera.

\- Interesante, ahora entiendo que Tywin esté de acuerdo en la rehabilitación de Castemere, con esos medios se pueden volver a reabrir las minas y los bienes de las Tierras del Oeste aumentaran en gran medida.

Fue una conversación larga y calmada, de vez en cuando Ginevra señalaba algunos documentos, que aunque Tyrion no había pasado por alto no les había dado la importancia requerida, Tyrion y Kevan vieron que en verdad la mujer sabía lo que hacía, su forma de señalar los documentos, sus ideas, decían de ella que era una mujer experimentada, más de lo que gente de más edad; Ginevra evito sonreír al notar los pensamientos de los dos hombres.

La estancia de Ginevra en Roca Casterly era agradecida por muchos, había una gran cantidad de señores que se acercaron al hogar ancestral para conocer a la mujer que había ayudado a la caída de Petyr Baelish, pero no todas las personas en el hogar ancestral de la casa Lannister estaban felices con la mujer, más en concreto tres personas odiaban y detestaban a la mujer por encima de todo. La primera de esas personas era Joffrey, el mocoso aún seguía reclamando que era príncipe, que no debía estar prisionero, intentaba dar órdenes a todo aquel que se encontraba solo para ser golpeado, cuando se enteró de que Ginevra Weasley estaba en Roca Casterly entro en furia, quería a la mujer muerta, era por culpa de la mujer que estaba en esa situación, culpa de la mujer a la que quería muerta junto con su hermano, él debía ser el rey, no Brandon, según su madre era perfecto para gobernar los Siete Reinos y por eso había deseado acabar con la vida de su hermano. Mientras estaba en su celda vio como varios guardias se acercaban dejando paso al hermano de su abuelo, Kevan Lannister, el hombre se paró delante de su celda y hablo.

\- Joffrey, he escuchado que no haces más que buscar medios para atacar a Ginevra Weasley, la palabra ha llegado a tu abuelo y dado la importancia de la mujer solo vas a tener una última oportunidad, de seguir con tu actitud serás expulsado de los Siete Reinos, tu virilidad será cortada y serás borrado de los libros de historia, lo único que se hablara de ti es como intentaste traicionar al que seguramente vaya a ser el mejor rey de toda la historia de los Siete Reinos.

El muchacho estaba asustado, era una amenaza que no se esperaba escuchar, aún seguía deseando salir de aquel lugar, pero ahora tenía claro que no podía hacer nada, solo esperaba que su madre pudiera de hacer alguna manera algo para solucionar su situación.

Estaba tan equivocado, Cersei tenía sus propios problemas, en cuanto supo de la llegada de Ginevra intento de todas las maneras que conocía que los sirvientes de Roca Casterly la obedecieran a ella y no a Tyrion o a Ginevra, intentaba manipular sutilmente, o lo que ella pensaba que era sutilmente, a las pocas personas que se acercaban a sus aposentos, lo que ella no sabía era que cada vez que intentaba que un sirviente cumpliera sus órdenes eran transmitidas a Tyrion, los sirvientes podían temer a Cersei Lannister, esposa del rey Robert, pero sabían que el miedo que Tywin Lannister daba era mucho mayor y nadie contradeciría al señor de Roca Casterly. Cada vez que Cersei intentaba una de sus argucias el sirviente informaba a Tyrion, todo estaba en un informe que cada vez era más grande para cuando Tywin regresara a Roca Casterly decidiera que hacer con su hija. Justo el día de antes de la llegada de Tywin, de camino a Lannisport para liderar el ejercito de las Tierras del Oeste, Ginevra decidió hablar con Cersei en persona.

\- Necesito hacerlo Lord Tyrion, tu hermana debe entender la persona que soy, comprender que aunque Lord Tywin la apoyara seguiría sin ser rival para mí, que sus planes no servirán.

\- Aunque me gustaría ver la escena de como mi hermana es exiliada por sus actos, también sé que sois una mujer inteligente y muy capaz, solo espero que Cersei comprenda lo que está en juego definitivamente.

Ginevra entonces se dirigió a los aposentos en los que estaba recluida Cersei, sabía que a pesar de todo, la mujer iba a ser un verdadero problema a no ser que usara artes mentales en ella para alterar su forma de pensar y de ser, el problema es que con una actitud como la que tenía la madre de Brandon cualquier cambio o alteración por mínimo que fuera se notaría. Cuando llego a la puerta pidió a los guardias que se alejaran ya que quería que fuera una conversación privada, de todos modos uso su magia para lanzar un hechizo de silencio dentro de la sala ya que sabía y se esperaba gritos en la sala. Toco a la puerta y entro, ya al ver, como nada más entrar la miraba Cersei, sabía que iba a ver problemas.

\- ¡Tú! - grito Cersei con una cara desencajada llena de odio - ¡fuera de aquí!

\- No Cersei, no tengo pensado ir a ninguna parte, tampoco voy a gritar, solo quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero hablar para que queden claros determinados asuntos.

Cersei se sorprendió, el tono de la mujer era el que muchas veces había usado su padre cuando quería poner orden en la casa Lannister, pero no, esa mujer no sería la esposa de su amado hermano, quiso decir algo, pero Ginevra habló primero.

\- Me odias, lo sé, por mi culpa tu hijo se pudre en una celda de la que no saldrá jamás, tu querido hermano va a casarse conmigo y tu otro hermano, al que odias con todo tu ser, va a ser el señor de Roca Casterly - dijo ignorando las miradas cargadas de odio - pero aun así, deberías ver lo bueno que ha pasado, se ha detenido a un hombre que buscaba asesinar a tu hijo, un hombre que había estado robando a la corona y a grandes casas incluyendo la casa Lannister, cuyos actos estaban a punto de desatar una guerra civil en los Siete Reinos.

\- ¡Baelish hubiera sido parado! ¡no tenías que haber intervenido!

\- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Baelish buscaba matar a Brandon para de esa manera provocar una guerra aprovechando que Joffrey es un perro nacido del incesto.

\- ¡No llames a mi hijo así!

\- Lo llamare como quiera, intento asesinar a su propio hermano, es un perro, un inútil que no sirve para nada, si gobernara sería peor que Aerys, el rey loco.

Cersei fuera de así intento abalanzarse contra Ginevra, pero la mujer hábilmente con un simple paso a un lateral, tras eso empujo a Cersei contra la cama y desenvaino su espada rápidamente poniendo la hoja en su cuello.

\- Podría cortar tu cuello y que todos crean que te has quitado la vida - dijo Ginevra con la voz más fría del mundo - pero no lo hago por Brandon y por aquellos que aun crees que tienes una oportunidad de cambiar, la próxima vez no seré tan gentil, son pocos los que me han hecho desenvainar la espada y están vivos para contarlo, no tientes más a la suerte Cersei Lannister, la próxima vez se verterá algo más que tu orina por el suelo.

Ginevra salió de la sala mientras envainaba su espada, suspiro y prosiguió su camino, desde luego esa mujer era un absoluto dolor de cabeza, le recordaba en gran parte a su madre, Molly Weasley,

siempre creyendo lo que era lo mejor para sus hijos, con gran amor sobre ellos, pero que cuando se desviaban del camino que ella quería no lo aceptaba. Mientras iba por los pasillos de la fortaleza sintió como la gente no dejaba de observarla, era una noticia de gran importancia, la mujer que llevaría a contraer matrimonio a Ser Jaime Lannister y volver a abrir unas minas tan importantes como eran las de Castemere.

Por último, de las personas que estaban disgustadas con la mujer, Emmon Frey al contrario que Cersei y Joffrey, ataco a Ginevra delante de un gran grupo de personas, era cierto que estaba borracho, pero sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y estaba advertido, cuando se abalanzo con una daga contra la mujer esta de un simple movimiento esquivo la puñalada y tras desenvainar a gran velocidad apuñalo el pecho del hombre a la altura del corazón, dado que el hombre había atacado ante tanta gente no sería piadosa y demostraría su capacidad.

Los hijos de Emmon Frey tuvieron que ser calmados con leche de amapola ante la muerte de su padre, Genna triste se lamentaba de la estupidez de su marido, además, sabía que tenía suerte, de haber ocurrido delante de Tywin no hubiera sido una muerte tan rápida, pero la más afectada fue Cersei, no por que tuviera aprecio a Emmon, sino porque ahora sabía que a la mujer no le importaría desenvainar su espada cuando fuera necesario y matar a alguien.

La noticia de la muerte de Emmon se transmitió a su familia, Stevron Frey lamento la muerte de su hermano y su estupidez como la de su padre, las ramificaciones de las acciones de la casa Frey se extenderían durante años en la forma que se trataría a la cada noble.

Lannisport, el puerto principal de las Tierras del Oeste y el lugar que más sufrió el ataque de las Islas del Hierro cuando se intentaron rebelar, allí se concentraban gran parte de las fuerzas de los Siete Reinos, los barcos seguían llegando, las fuerzas de seis reinos se preparaban para disciplinar de una vez por todas a los ladrones, saqueadores y violadores de las Islas del Hierro. En el barco principal, Cornamenta, el barco personal del príncipe Brandon, sería el buque insignia en el ataque a las Islas del Hierro, en la sala del capitán estaban reunidos el rey, el príncipe heredero, los señores más importantes de los Siete Reinos y algunos de los generales más experimentados, Stannis Baratheon se encontraba informando a los diversos señores de los planes para atacar las Islas del Hierro, gracias a los informes de Lord Harlaw y de Victarion Greyjoy conocían los planes de los generales más leales a Balon Greyjoy y sabían que barcos estaban dispuestos a luchar por Balon y cuales estaban de acuerdo con que Rodrick Harlaw fuera el nuevo señor de las Islas del Hierro, era cierto que gran parte de los barcos estaban del lado del actual señor de las Islas del Hierro, pero a pesar de las bajas la gente que quedara podría mejorar la situación en el reino y con ayuda del resto de los reinos podrían avanzar a un nuevo camino alejado del viejo camino de los hijos del hierro, sería difícil, ya que la cultura de las Islas del Hierro estaba muy arraigada entre su gente, pero se esperaba que tras dos intentos de rebelión y la muerte de gran parte de sus hombres comprendieran que su camino era incorrecto.

\- Buena estrategia Stannis - dijo Robert a su hermano - esa escoria del hierro no sabe lo que le espera.

Stannis asintió ante las palabras de su hermano, los demás señores estaban de acuerdo con su estrategia y pronto las naves empezarían a partir, en el camino se unirían más barcos que llegaban desde diversos puntos de los reinos, la guerra contra las Islas del Hierro estaba a punto de comenzar y solos los dioses antiguos y los siete sabían como terminaría.

Más allá del muro, cerca de las Tierras del Invierno Perpetuo, la gente de los Thenn acababa de recibir un mensaje del guardián del Norte y del príncipe de los Siete Reinos, en el mensaje escrito en la lengua de los primeros hombres se les pedía una tarea, una tarea simple, pero de gran peligro, les pedían que atraparan a uno o si podían varios cadáveres reanimados por los caminantes blancos para de esa manera demostrar a la gente del sur de la amenaza que se cernía sobre la humanidad.

\- El tal príncipe Brandon nos ha entregado armas de un material llamado cristal de dragón, por lo visto es capaz de matar a los espectros y a los caminantes blancos, pero debemos tener cuidado, nuestro número es reducido y si perdemos lo único que haremos es dar más soldados a nuestro enemigo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de los sureños? - pregunto un miembro de los Thenn a su líder - ¿y si es una trampa?

\- De otros sureños incluso lo pensaría, pero tratándose de un Stark estoy seguro que no es una trampa, además, si lo que he escuchado del príncipe es cierto, se trata de un joven que respeta el camino de los Dioses Antiguos al contrario que muchos sureños que siguen a esos dioses nuevos de los Andalos.

\- Es bueno saberlo, no sabemos nada de las fuerzas del enemigo, pero si nos permiten pasar al sur del muro y tenemos la ayuda de los sureños puede que tengamos una posibilidad de derrotar al enemigo.

Los Thenn prepararon a su gente para que fuera viajando al sur a refugiarse más allá del muro, todas sus pertenencias y bienes serían transportadas lentamente de no llamar la atención de sus enemigos y de no alarmar al resto de la gente libre de aquellas tierras. Por otro lado un grupo de unas veinte personas se quedarían junto a su líder para ser capaces de lograr la tarea que se les había encomendado. No fue fácil, las temperaturas heladas y la gran cantidad de nieve hacían difícil el movimiento, no podían encender hogueras para que sus enemigos no supieran su posición por lo que para mantenerse en calor eran 10 hombres y 10 mujeres para de esa manera por las noches o en grandes heladas disfrutar de un buen sexo para de esa manera mantener su temperatura.

Al cabo de varios días consiguieron atrapar a un par de espectros, fue difícil, ya que tuvieron que esperar a que un grupo de caminantes blancos se marchara tras haber resucitado a un grupo de espectros. Fueron capaces de atrapar a los recién levantados, eso era bueno, ya que serían los que más frescos estuvieran y más durarían en el sur.

Pero si la captura fue difícil, el viaje al sur lo fue aún más, tenían que evitar encontrarse con otros espectros o incluso con los caminantes blancos, puede que estuvieran preparados para luchar contra ellos, pero solo en pocos números, además, lo que el Stark les había dicho era cierto, no debían avisar de que sabían de su llegada, que el enemigo no supiera sus planes y que llegado el momento estarían preparados para defender el mundo de los hombres.

 **Aquí tienen como prometí los asuntos de los Siete Reinos y en la siguiente parte de este capítulo se desarrollara la guerra contra las Islas del Hierro, la boda de Jaime y Ginevra Weasley y unos cuantos acontecimientos más. Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de un error gramatical e intentare corregirlo en los próximos días, he puesto el nombre de Ginevra con B y en verdad es con V en algunos capítulos, por lo que iré corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será la segunda parte de la expansión de Nueva Valyria, les pido paciencia ya que son muchos datos sobre Essos y quiero que todo esté bien redactado y escrito, gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido.**


End file.
